Our Mistakes
by Brittanyismyunicorn
Summary: Quinn and Santana were a perfect couple until Santana made a mistake that caused Quinn to leave her. Santana and Quinn haven't seen each other in years but when Santana gets some shocking news, that all changes. Mostly au and G!P
1. Prologue

****Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. if i did own glee Naya Rivera would be half naked all the time ;) ****

****A/N: Hey guys. I'm back with another story yay! :) So this is another G!P story and is mostly this is just the prologue and chapter one will be coming soon. So i hope you guys like this so here goes nothing.****

Quinn considered herself a lucky woman. She had a great job, great friends, a loving girlfriend and just an all around good life. She's only 22 and is positive her life can only get better.

At this very moment Quinn is on her way home from work to see her girlfriend she absolutely adores. Quinn and Santana have been together for almost four years. They both grew up in Lima, Ohio and went to High school together but didn't get together until their freshmen year at college in New York.

Their anniversary is next week and Quinn is so excited. She's decided she wants to pop the question and ask Santana to marry her. She's so in love with Santana that she just can't see herself with anyone else.

Quinn walked into her apartment she shared with Santana and immediately noticed something off. There were shoes left at the door and…clothes on the floor. Then Quinn noticed Santana's bag in the kitchen on the island and someone else's

Quinn's heart started to race and she suspected the worse. She quietly closed the door and followed the trail of clothes. With each step she got more and more upset. How could Santana do this to her? She thought.

Quinn gets closer and closer to the bedroom and starts to feel the sting of tears filling her eyes. She starts to hear little sounds she can't make out but she is sure are moans. Quinn gets closer to the bedroom and looks in through the crack in the door. She looks in and sees Santana naked, on the edge of the bed with a girl between her legs.

"Oh god that feels so good baby." Santana moans and fists her hands in the girls hair

"Oh god…" Quinn whispers. Santana lifts her head and looks at the door and sees Quinn. She quickly moves the girl and gets up

"Shit! Quinn!" she says and quickly moves toward the door. Quinn stood there in shock of what she just witnessed but when she noticed Santana get up she had the strength to move. She briskly turned on her heels and speed walks through the hall towards the front door

"Quinn!" she hears from behind her but she keeps moving.

"Quinn! I can explain! Stop!" Santana says. She finally catches up to Quinn and grabs her arm. Quinn snatches her arm back and swings around to face Santana

"Don't you fucking touch me!" she screams through her tears at Santana

"Quinn I can explain!"

"Explain? How do you explain that Santana? I just saw you getting your dick sucked by another woman! In our bed! In our home! How could you do this?" she screams

"I…I'm sorry Quinn. Can we just talk about this? Please." Santana says, pleading for Quinn to stay. Quinn shakes her head with disgust at Santana. Her heart is shattered into a million pieces by the woman standing in front of her

"NO! I can't even fucking look at you right now! Why don't you go fuck your little whore! I'm done!" she screams and turns to leave. She ignores Santana's pleas and leaves the apartment.

Santana was left standing near the door with a comforter around her body. She felt horrible. She doesn't even know why she did it. Quinn is the perfect girlfriend. She's everything anyone could ask for and more. It's not like they had any major issues in their relationship. Of course they had their issues but it was more like take out the trash or pick up your clothes off the floor. It was never an issue of trust.

Santana never thought she'd do something like this. She loves Quinn with every fiber of her being and she wants to spend the rest of her life with her and start a family with her.

When Santana invited her co-worker, Miranda, to come over she didn't expect for what happened to happen. She thought Miranda was a nice girl and a friend and she wanted to introduce her to Quinn. But things took a turn for the worse. Miranda started coming on to Santana and she pushed her away but with a few drinks in her system, temptation got the better of her and she made the biggest mistake her of her life.

As much as Santana loves Quinn she would be lying if she didn't say being with Quinn didn't scare her at times. Their relationship is so serious and they are so young that Santana subconsciously feared they wouldn't make it.

Things didn't get better and as much as Santana tried she couldn't convince Quinn to stay. Quinn wouldn't even talk to Santana anymore. She felt so betrayed and disgusted with Santana, she knew that she wouldn't be able to trust Santana again. So Quinn moved out and found herself alone on the day she planned to propose to her girlfriend, well now ex-girlfriend.

Quinn moved in with her best friend Rachel and tried her best not to think about Santana. She didn't want to think about how much she missed her. She didn't want to think about why this happened. What did she do? Was she not pleasing Santana? If Santana asked her to do that for her she would have. She's done it plenty of times.

Does Santana not find her attractive anymore? Quinn ran through all the possible reasons Santana may have done this and couldn't help but blame herself. It had to have been something she'd done.

She thought their relationship was perfect. She thought it was an honest, loving, commited relationship. They had the sort of relationship people envied. She never imagined Santana could even be capable of doing something like this. She never thought Santana would ever break her heart.

Quinn fell into a depression. She needed Santana and honestly Santana wasn't doing any better. After a week of Quinn not returning her calls Santana started to pop up. She'd go to Rachel's place but Rachel would never let her see Quinn and she'd always get a lecture about how she hurt Quinn and her infidelity.

Santana wanted to be mad at Rachel. She wanted to snap her in two and go talk to Quinn. I mean it isn't like she couldn't take her. She'd totally kick Rachel's ass if she wanted to. But she knows Rachel is only being a good friend. So Santana decided to try to see Quinn at her job.

She decided she'd wait outside of Quinn's building around the time she took her lunch break. She saw Quinn walking out of the building laughing and talking with a few co-workers and she approached the group.

Quinn's heart sank the moment she saw Santana. She felt so many different emotions running through her. She was angry. She wanted to smack Santana but she was also sad. She felt devastated Santana could hurt her that way. She wanted to burst into tears. She wanted to run in the other direction but when Santana approached her she stood her ground.

"I…um. Hey Quinn." Santana says. The whole group stops and looks at Santana

"Hi Santana."

"So, um how've you been?" Santana asks while nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"Fine. How have you been?"

"I've been alright I guess. Um do you…can I maybe talk to you…in private?" Santana asks

Quinn sits and contemplates this before saying

"I'm kind of busy right now Santana..."

"Oh…I…okay…"

"Okay... It was nice seeing you again Santana." Quinn says and walks off with her co-workers, leaving behind a teary eyed Santana.

Weeks went by and Santana still wouldn't give up. She'd send Quinn flowers and little things she knows Quinn likes. Or she'd send her things to remind her of the good times they had together.

This only depressed Quinn more. She wanted to take Santana back, she really did, but she was afraid. She doesn't want to get hurt again and she doesn't know if she'll ever be able to forgive Santana for what she's done.

More time passes and Quinn and Santana still haven't spoken. Quinn can't bring herself to even say her name. Since the break up Quinn hasn't been feeling quite right. She's been nauseous and has noticed she's gained some weight. She missed a period but thought it was do to the stress of leaving Santana. But she eventually suspects she may be pregnant and goes to the doctor. Her suspicions are confirmed when the doctor tells her she's 7 weeks.

"What are you going to do about _her_?" her best friend Rachel asks and Quinn sighs

"I don't know…I don't want to see her. I don't want to talk to her. I don't want anything to do with her. This is my child and she doesn't deserve to be a part of his or her's life. She obviously doesn't care about me so why would she give a shit about this baby?"

"Quinn… I know you're upset and I know she hurt you but do you honestly believe she doesn't deserve to know? She deserves to know that she'll have a child on this earth and she does deserve a chance to be a parent. And don't you think that your child may want to know their other parent?"

"No, Rachel she doesn't deserve anything! I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and she shattered my heart Rachel! I never want to see her again! I don't want to deal with her and letting her know about this baby means I won't have a choice but deal with her. I can raise this child on my own Rachel and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"But Quinn you don't think this is a little extreme? I mean there is a child involved. You could at least see if Santana wants to be involved." Kurt, her gay male best friend, says

"Look you guys, my mind is made up…I just can't handle Santana right now. This is for the best…for all of us." Quinn tells them

Quinn knew she had to do it. It wasn't intentionally to hurt Santana, she just knew she couldn't deal with Santana now and to her this was the best decision. Quinn decided to move. She didn't leave New York but she didn't want to chance running into Santana during her pregnancy. So she moved and transferred to another building of her law firm that was closer to her home.

Santana was at a loss. It had been two months since the break up and she hadn't spoken to or seen Quinn once. She couldn't call because Quinn changed her number and she didn't live with Rachel anymore and no one would tell her where Quinn went. She even tried Quinn's job but a receptionist told her she transferred to a different building but she couldn't say where. She ruined the best thing she'd ever had and she had no chance of fixing it.

**A/N: okay so there's the prologue. Review and let me know if you guys liked it and let me know what you thought of it. So i hope you guys enjoyed it now i'm out of here. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Amaya

******Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. if i did own glee Naya Rivera would be half naked all the time ;) ******

******A/N: I just want to thank everyone for your love and support with reviews, alerts, favs. I really appreciate it and i'm glad i'm writing things people enjoy.******

**Quinn's P.O.V **

**~7 years later~**

"I can't believe it's your first day of second grade!" I say to my daughter Amaya. Or just Maya for short.

We're standing out side of her elementary school. She has on a red jacket with a pair of blue jeans and her favorite shirt. It's a white shirt with gold star in the middle with her name across it. She kinda has this thing for gold stars. I guess she spent too much time with Rachel. She's standing there glaring at me and the way she's glaring at me right now she reminds me so much of…

"Mom." She whines. "You do this every year. Yes I'm in the second grade. Not that big a deal."

She says and I shake my head. This little girl came out of the womb with this fiery attitude and she's way to smart for her own good.

"Alright. Come on I'll walk you to class." I say and stretch my out for her to take. She takes it and we walk into the school together. Since Maya went here last year I got to know some of the second grade teachers before the end of the year so I know exactly where I'm going. We get to her room and I wave to her teacher from the door way.

"Okay so this is our stop Minnie." I say. I've called her Minnie since she was 2 and just fell in love with Minnie Mouse.

"Kay, bye mom." She says and comes to hug me

"Bye honey. Have a good day and don't get in trouble." I say and let her go from the hug

"I don't do anything."

"Uh huh. Now go to class okay? I'll meet you here when you get out okay?" I say and she nods

"Love you." I say

"Love you too mom." She says and walks into class

**Santana's P.O.V**

Ugh. Another shitty fucking day. At least I can't say I don't like my job. I run a Porsche dealership and I do pretty well. My father retired from the business and gave it to me when I was 22. So I've been running it for almost 8 years now.

I get up and walk into my living room and I'm instantly pissed off. I forgot I let Puck crash on my couch yesterday when he came to my house yesterday, fucking trashed. He claims he couldn't remember his address so he told the cab driver to bring him here.

The only reason I didn't kick him out on his ass is because he did come with some booze so…He's lying on his stomach on my couch with his feet hanging off the arm rest and his face smashed into the cushions. I smirk to myself and head to the kitchen.

I go to the refrigerator and grab some fruit, ice, yogurt and milk and pull out the blender. I put everything in but I decide I don't want to make it in the kitchen today, so I go into the living room and plug it up. I sit it on the coffee table, right by pucks head and make my smoothie.

"Ah! What the fuck!" he yells

"HEY PUCK! YOU WANT A SMOOTHIE?" I scream and he glares at me

"Cut it off!"

"WHAT? I CANT HEAR YOU OVER THE BLENDER!" I scream and I use all my will power not to burst out into laughter.

"CUT IT OFF!" He yells and I lose it and crack up. Puck gets up and goes to unplug the blender while I'm rolling on the floor laughing.

"Bitch! The hell is your problem?" he says but I can't respond because I'm laughing so hard. He goes to sit back on the couch and I finally collect myself.

"Oh god…that was hilarious." I say, still giggling a bit

"Morning Puckerman. Now get the hell out of my house."

"Ugh seriously Santana, I think my brain just melted."

"Sorry to tell ya buddy but you actually have to have one for it to melt." I say and walk over to pat him on the shoulder.

"I'm fucking serious! Do you have any pain killers?" he asks and I shake my head and walk to the bathroom. I get some medicine and go to the kitchen and grab a glass of water and take them to him.

"Thanks." He says, taking the glass from me. I shrug and sit on the coffee table.

"What happened with you and Karen?" I asked

Puck and Karen have been together for like almost two years. She's a great chick and I really respect her because she doesn't put up with Puck's bullshit. She's just like Puck's old girlfriend, Lauren, from high school. Except she's about 200 pounds lighter.

"I don't know…we got into a fight yesterday and I went out and that's all I remember." He says and I shake my head

"What did you this time?"

"I didn't do anything. She told me to take out the trash and I said I would but I didn't and she went bat shit crazy on me man."

"Wow. You go out and get shit faced over that. Really Puck?" I say and he sits there

"Call her, apologize and get the hell out of my house because I have to leave in a while and you can't be trusted alone in my house."

"What? You can totally trust me. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm not gonna throw a huge party cuz my parents aren't home."

"Yeah you may not but you're a huge fucking slob and you eat up all my food, so no get the hell out."

"Some kinda best friend you are."

"I'm a great best friend and that's why I'm telling you to get up, get out and talk to your girlfriend. Or you'll end up alone crying on my shoulder and sleeping on my couch."

"That was one time. And I thought we weren't gonna talk about that anymore." He says and I roll my eyes

"Fine. Whatever. Just do what I said and GET OUT." I say and stand up

"I'm going to get ready to leave. Call Karen, eat something and get the hell out okay?" I say and he nods.

I head off to take my shower. Puck has been my best friend since high school. He's a good guy but sometimes he's still that stupid kid in high school with the Mohawk, which he finally got rid of when we turned 21.

When all that shit happened with…_her _he was there for me. And I'm here for him when he goes through his shit with whoever he's with at the time. Currently Karen has been the longest relationship he's been in and I think they can really make it. Puck just needs to get his shit together.

I get out of the shower and I get my stuff and get ready to go. When I go back into the living room…ugh

"Why are you still here?"

"I figured we could leave out together…and maybe you could give me a ride cuz I don't have enough for the cab ride back."

"Ugh fine. Come on because I'm not going to be late to this meeting because of you." I say and he gets up and we walk out of my house and to my car.

"So are you and Karen cool now?" I ask as I pull out of the driveway

"She said she'd deal with me when I get home."

"Someone's in trouble." I say

"Yeah tell me about it, but whatever. So what happened with you and that girl…uh what was her name…Crow…no…uh…"

"Raven?"

"Yeah her. What happened with her?"

"Nothing. It wasn't going to work out."

"Why? She was hot, nice, hot and…did you two have sex?"

"Yeah."

"Was it good?"

"Yeah."

" So she was hot, nice, hot and a good lay but it wasn't going to work out?." He says then sighs

"S…you gotta get over her." he says softly. I stop at a red light and turn to look at him.

"Look Puckerman, you don't know what the fuck is going on with me so shut the hell up. Raven didn't fucking work out because she didn't fucking work out! Now leave it the fuck alone!" I say and Puck holds his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, Alright. Shit. I won't bring her up again. I still have a gash in my eyebrow from the last time we talked about her."

"We didn't fucking talk about her! I told you one thing and you started insulting her! You deserved to get your ass beat, drunk or not!"

**~ Flashback~**

**Two years ago.**

Puck, Britt, Tina, Mike, Karen and I are all out drinking for Mike's birthday. It's almost five o clock in the morning and Mike invites everyone back to his place. Mike, Puck and I are sitting on Mike's deck and I start crying. Hey I'm not a punk or anything its just I'm a weepy drunk and I never really grew out of it.

"What's wrong Santana?" Mike asks me.

"I miss her so much." I say through my tears and start to sob into my hands

"Quinn? Oh fuck her. your…your way better off without her. She was…a total bitch and-"

"Watch your fucking mouth Puckerman!" I yell and stand up. As soon as I hear what he said about Quinn I began to sober up

"S-S-Sorry." He slurs

"But I'm…I'm just telling the truth. Plus she…she was a lousy lay. She just…laid there."

"She probably didn't know you started because your dick was so little she didn't feel anything! Now shut your fucking mouth Puckerman before I do it for you!"

"Santana calm down." Mike says

"NO! If he says one more thing –"

"And that bitch was mentally unsta…un…unsta…she was crazy." That does it!

Before I know it I tackle Puck while he's still in is chair and we fall to the ground. I'm beating the crap out of his face and then I feel someone pulling me off of him. They're having a tough time trying to get me off but I think it's because everyone's drunk.

"Te odio, tu mierda puta! Vete a la mierda! ir al infierno!" I scream as I'm being pulled off of Puck.

**~ End Flashback ~**

"Okay I admit I was being an ass, but really? You tackled me out of my chair."

"Puck if you don't shut up I will pull over and beat your ass again, on the side of this road."

"Alright cool it Laila Ali. I'd like to keep my teeth."

After that the rest of the car ride was fairly silent except for the radio playing. I dropped Puck off and went to my meeting about a new shipment of cars. The day was long and boring and when 4:30 came around I couldn't be more relieved. Too much paper work for one day.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

After I get off of work I head over to the school to pick up Maya.

"Hey. How was school?" I ask as we walk down the hall from her class.

"It was cool. We did this thing where we had to guess what people liked from a picture they drew. Today was really fun until…" she says and I look down at her

"Until what?" I say and she keeps staring at the ground and walking

"Amaya Marcella Fabray. What happened?" I say sternly and she sighs. We walk through the front doors of the school and when we get outside I say

"Talk."

"I…I got in trouble." She says softly

"What happened?"

"Well the teacher said I was being mean because this kid, Aaron, was talking to me and I asked him if he brushed his teeth today because his breath smelled like he ate garbage for breakfast this morning." She says and I have to stifle a laugh

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true! And I asked this girl if her parents were clowns or something because it looks like a rainbow threw up on her shirt and the teacher made me stay in the class at recess." She says with a pout.

We get to the car and I unlock the door and help her into the back seat. I quickly remind her of her seat belt and I get into the drivers seat.

"Maya…haven't I told you, you can't always say exactly what you think."

"Yeah, but mom you told me to be honest and that's what I'm doing."

"Then put it in a nicer way honey or you'll hurt people's feelings." I say and she sighs

"Okay. I'm sorry mom."

"I'm not who you should be apologizing to. First thing tomorrow you're apologizing to those two kids. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Now I'm in the mood for some ice cream. How about you?"

"Yeah! And can I have gummy bears in it!" She says and I chuckle. She and…_her_ are the only two people I have ever met who has to have gummy bears in their ice cream or they won't eat it.

"Of course. Do you have any homework?"

"No. not today." She says and I nod

We kept talking the rest of the ride to the store. As much as I love my daughter, she can talk your ear off. She is spending way to much time with Rachel and Kurt. When we get to the store I go get the ice cream and she goes to get the gummy bears.

"Mom." She says as we walk down an aisle so I can grab a few other groceries.

"Yeah sweetie." I say distractedly

"This weird lady keeps looking at me funny." That got my attention

"What? What weird lady?"

"She was just behind us, but she went that way." She says, pointing to the next aisle over. I grab her hand and walk over to the next aisle to come face to face with…

**A/N: So i hope that was an okay chapter and i hope you guys liked it so review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and see you next update :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Old Friends

******Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. if i did own glee Naya Rivera would be half naked all the time ;)******

**Quinn's P.O.V**

"Brittany?" I say and the bubbly blonde turns her head.

"Quinn? Hey!" she says and comes up to hug me.

"It's been so long! How have you been?" she says but she isn't even looking at me. Since I got her attention she's been staring directly at Maya

"I've been well. What about you?"

I can tell that Brittany has changed a bit over the years. She still gives off that sweet innocent vibe but I can tell she has matured over time.

"Mama! Mama! I found the chocolate sauce!" says a little girl who runs up to Brittany. She has long blonde hair and greenish blue eyes.

"Awesome!" Brittany says and picks her up.

"Bella this is mommy's old friend Quinn. Quinn this is my daughter, Isabella. Say hi Bella"

"Hi I'm Isabella!" she says and I smile. She's just as bubbly as her mother

"It's nice to meet you Isabella. Brittany, Isabella, this is my daughter Amaya. Maya this is my old friend Brittany, we went to school together."

"Hi." She says coldly and then tugs my jacket. I turn to her and she whispers

"Mom, that's the lady that kept looking at me." she says and I nod my head

"Well Britt, H-"

"Why were you staring at me?" Maya interrupts. Brittany smiles at her and says

"I'm sorry sweetie. You just…you look like someone I know."

"Oh…" she says

"So anyway… how old is this little cutie?" I say

"I'm five!" she says enthusiastically and I can't help but smile.

"And how old are you Maya?" Brittany asks

"I'm seven. My birthday is three months."

"That's awesome! Are you excited to be eight?"

"Yeah mom said we could go to Disney world this year!" she says excitedly

That's really weird. Maya is never this nice to anyone, especially people she doesn't know. But then again this is Britt so… They continued to talk for a while and I could see Maya really likes Britt and her daughter.

"Well I guess I should get going." Brittany says

"Maybe we could get together for a play date?" she says and I hesitate but before I can respond she just says

"Here, take my number and call whenever." I nod and take out my phone to get her number and I give her mine.

"Okay. It was great seeing you Quinn and it was so nice to meet you Maya." She says hugging me and then moving to hug Maya

"And Maya you call me too. Any time okay?"

"Kay. Bye Britt, Bye Bella." Maya says, hugging them goodbye. I grab Maya's hand we walk to the check out line.

"So what was that about?" I ask

"What?" she says, furrowing her eyebrows.

"When are you suddenly nice to people you just met?" I say and she shrugs

"I like her. She's nice and her daughter is too." She says and I nod

**Santana's P.O.V**

When I got home all I wanted to do was take a nice hot bath and relax but as soon as walk in the door my phone rings

"Hello." I answer

"_Sup Satan." _I hear Puck say from the other line

"The hell do you want Puckerman." I say as I walk into my living room and start to take my shoes off

"_What are you doing?" _He says and I can barely hear him over his background

"Just got in. Where the hell are you?"

"_Club X."_

"What the hell is Club X?"

"_Its this new club that just opened tonight. Ladies free all night."_

"Okay…"

"_Okay? Get your ass down here and come talk to these girls. It's a cool atmosphere, hot girls, good music and drinks and food and why am I still talking to you? You should be down here!"_

"Yeah I think I'll pass." I say and then I hear my phone beep. I look at the screen and see Britt calling me

"_San I'm telling you-"_

"Look Puck, Britts is on the other line so I'll talk to you later. Have fun."

I say and click over

"Hey Britt."

"_Hey San. I was wondering, are you gonna be busy tomorrow?"_

" No. why what's up?"

"_Oh. I just wanted to take Bella to the park and she wanted her auntie Tana to go."_

"Oh sure Britt. You know I'd love to."

"_Great so meet us at the park at…1:30."_

"Okay. See you then Britt. Bye" I say

"_Bye San." _She says and we hang up.

After we hang up I can finally relax and I go to take my bath.

The next day I got up, did my daily routine, ran a couple errands and then went to meet Britt and Bella at the park. I ran a little late but I know they're they already because Britt is always on time for the park.

I walk over to the duck pond and I see one little blonde feeding the ducks and another sitting in the grass watching her.

"Hey Britt Britt." I say as I walk over to them. Bella turns around and runs towards me

"Auntie Tana!" she yells and I laugh and pick her up when she gets to me.

"Hey munchkin!" I say holding her in the air then I bring her back down to hug her tight.

"I missed you so much!" I say and I hear Britt giggle.

"It's only been a week San." Then she comes to hug me.

"I know but I can't get enough of my little tinker bell." I say and tickle Bella. She giggles and squirms in my arms. I put her back down and she runs back over to the pond and Britt and I go sit in the grass in front of her.

"You'd be a good mom." Britt says

"That was…random but thanks. So what's new?" I say and pull my knees up so that I can rest my head on them

"Not to much but…I um…I ran into Quinn." She says softly and I feel my eyes widen

"I-I-I. What? You saw…her? When? Where? Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah. I saw her yesterday. I was in Manhattan and went to the store and I ran into her."

"Oh…how is she?"

"She's good. She hasn't changed much. She uh grew her hair back out and she looks good." Britt says and I nod

"Did…uh…was she alone? Is she like married or something now?"

"I…no. I don't think so. I didn't ask but I didn't see a ring either."

"Oh…that's…cool." I say and avert my attention to the pond

"She has a daughter. Her name's Amaya but she likes to be called Maya" Britt says and I feel my heart sink

"Oh. That's great. How old is she?"

"She's seven. She'll be eight in December." Wow I didn't expect Quinn to have a daughter that old. that's…odd

"I was sure you were gonna say like one or two and maybe even three but seven…that doesn't make sense…"

"Yeah. She's really awesome and she reminds me a lot someone I know."

"Who?"

"…you…"

"What?"

"San…I think…I think she's yours. San she looks _just_ like you. She has your hair, your skin, your attitude. She is a mini you but with hazel eyes… I think you need to talk to Quinn."

"What? I – Britt no. I mean yeah she may be around the right age for it to be possible but-"

"But nothing Santana, you have a seven year old daughter that you've never even met. You and Quinn need to talk." Britt says sternly

"Britt you don't know if she's mine. Quinn could have gone out and had a one night stand with a guy that looks just like me or something. You can't just assume-"

"Damn it Santana! You didn't see her. She is a spitting image of you. There is no way in hell that's not your child!" She says frustrated

"Look Britt even if she is mine…what am I supposed to do? Quinn doesn't want to talk to me and she obviously didn't want me to know about her daughter."

"That's because she was hurt San. You broke her heart."

"I know…"

"Look San… I have Quinn's number if you want it."

"I…No. I think…I think I should go…" I say and stand up

"San don't-" Britt tries to say while trying to stand up.

"No Britt. I… I really just need some time to think okay." I say and she nods

"Okay." I walk over to Bella and give her a hug and kiss good bye and then I walk. I don't go to my car, I just walk, aimlessly around the park and try to collect my thoughts

I could have a kid? There could be a life out there that I helped create and I've missed out on seven years of it. Seven fucking years! I …what do I do? I can't just show up and expect Quinn to tell her daughter I'm her other mother. I can't even expect Quinn to want to talk to me. And why the hell would she do that? How could she not tell me I had a kid?

Fuck! What the hell am I supposed to do?

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Thank god it's Friday. This week went by just a little to slow for my liking. I talked to Britt and she and I decided that Maya and Bella could have a little play date at my house today. Britt and I have been talking all week and I realize how much I missed her.

Right now the kids are in the living room playing with some Barbie dolls and Britt and I are in the kitchen talking.

"I'm so glad this week is over." Britt says

"Rough week at the studio?" I ask and she nods

Britt has her own dance studio for kids and she teaches adults as well. She's doing really well. She told me she was asked to choreograph Lady GaGa's world tour a year ago but she turned it down because she couldn't leave Bella or her boyfriend Jason. They got together right after everything with Santana and I happened.

"Yes, I love my students but my new one has no rhythm, is stiff and I'm sure he has two left feet."

"Aw Britt it's just a kid. Give him some time."

"He's 34." She deadpans and we both laugh. After we stop laughing we hear the kids laughing and playing and Britt smiles in adoration.

"You know Maya is a really great kid." Britt says

"Thanks. I just love Bella. She's so full of energy. "

"I know. She's been like that from day one. But Maya…she's so feisty. She really reminds me off Santana." Britt says and I stop breathing for a second. I knew this was coming.

"Quinn, can I ask you something?"

"…sure."

"Is Maya…is she…Santana's?" she says and I sigh heavily. I knew this was going to happen. I can't be friends with my ex's best friend and expect her to not come up. Especially when I happen to have their child.

We sat in silence for a while before I slowly nod my head. You can't hide the fact that she's Santana's. Beside the fact that they look like twins, they have the same attitude. The same sarcasm and she even has Santana's mannerisms and they've never even met.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Britt asks. I sigh and say

"I just…I just couldn't. I found out right after Santana cheated on me and…I never wanted to see her again. So I decided it would be better not to tell her."

"Do you still feel that way?"

"No. I haven't seen her in so long so I don't know how I would feel."

"Have you forgiven her?"

"I…I honestly don't know Britt. I've never been hurt like that and I know that it was almost 8 years ago but…it still hurts." I say and she nods

"I get it. It must be hard to have to deal with something like that."

"yeah…but I don't want to talk about it anymore." I say and Britt nods

"Okay, but can I ask one last question?"

"Yeah…"

"Does Maya know about Santana?"

"She knows that she has another mother but she doesn't know who she is." I say and she nods

"Britt?"

"Yeah."

"Have you told Santana about us? You know, me and Maya."

"I…yeah I told her the day after I saw you guys.

"Oh…" I say, nodding slightly

That was Monday. Today is Friday. Why hasn't she tried to contact me? And why do I feel so…disappointed that she hasn't? Maybe I did make the right choice in raising Maya alone because I'm sure Britt told her all about Maya. I guess…I guess she just doesn't care.

**A/N: So i hope you liked that. Review and tell me what you though and thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 3: Some Reunion

******Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. if i did own glee Naya Rivera would be half naked all the time ;) and a special thanks to** **TobiasFangor92 who helped with ths chapter.******

**A/N: Hey everyone, i'm glad you're all enjoying the story. Heres the next chapter. **

**Santana's P.O.V**

It's been five days since Britt told me about Quinn. I've been bouncing back and forth on what to do. I want to see them. I have to see with my own eyes and I need to talk to Quinn. But she hates me. There's no way in hell she'd have a conversation with me.

I need to talk to someone. Puck is a definite no, Britt told me she was busy today. So I only have one more person I know I can trust enough to talk about this to.

"Santana you have to talk to her." Tina says from my couch. I'm pacing the living room back and forth trying to sort this out.

"But she's not going talk to me Tina. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you San."

"Yeah she does Tina. I would hate me if I was her."

"Santana you made a mistake. That's what people do. They make mistakes and that one mistake is not a good enough reason for her to hate you."

"I don't know…"

"Listen. You need to get her address from Britt and go over to her house because if you don't think she'll talk to you on the phone, then you have to do it in person." She says and I sit and contemplate this

She's right. I have to do something. Even if Quinn doesn't want to see me, if that's my child then I deserve to be a part of her life. Yeah she deserves to know her other parent. Yeah so I'm gonna do it I'm gonna go see Quinn today.

"Uh earth to Santana." Tina says and I'm snapped out of my thoughts

"Huh?"

"You've been standing there seriously spacing for like 5 minutes. But anyway, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take your advice. I'm going to call Britt and get the address and I'm going to see them."

"Great. You want me to come with you or no?"

"Well, you could keep things from getting awkward. Yeah, yeah you can come."

"Cool."

"Okay, now I need to call Britt." I say and pull out my phone. I call Britt and get the address but not after she tells me how glad she is that I'm doing this. After I get off the phone with Britt, Tina and I get in the car and take a trip to Manhattan.

We finally pull up to the house and I park on the street

"I can't do it. I can't do this. Lets just leave." I say and I get ready to start the car but Tina snatches the keys out of the ignition.

"The fuck Tina! gimme the keys!"

"Hell no. We are not leaving here until you get your scary ass out of this car and go talk to Quinn."

"But-"

"No buts. Grow some balls and get the hell out of this car."

"I have balls okay! I'm Santana Lopez and I'm not afraid of anything."

"Except your ex and a seven year old."

"Shut the hell up."

"Get out of the car Santana."

"Fine." I say and get out of the car. Tina gets out as well and we both walk to the front door. I stood there just staring at the door for a while before I heard Tina say

"Knock." Right. Knock duh. Okay. I take a deep breath and knock three times on the door. We wait but get no response. I knock again and this time the door opens, but not all the way because it has a chain on it then we hear

"Can I help you?" and I look down and I feel like I just traveled back in time to my childhood. God it's like looking in a mirror. She looks so much like me it isn't even funny.

"Uh hello? Earth to weird people." I hear the mini me say and I see she's starting to slowly close the door so I move my in the way of the door

"We wanted to talk to Qui-I mean your mom." I say

"Hey lady, move the foot or I'm calling 911."

"Really? Do you know the number?" I say and she rolls her eyes and says

"9-1-1. Now why do you freaks want my mom?" I move my foot and she opens the door back up some.

"Because we grew up with her and we want to say hi to our friend. Something wrong with that?"

"I don't know, but there's something wrong with your face." She says with a smirk. She looks even more like me when she does that. Tina laughs at her little comment and I roll my eyes at her

"Well something's wrong with yours too because you look a little like me."

"Ha! I'm too cute to look like you even a little." Ouch

"Shorty I'm hot. Everyone wants to date me and you'd be lucky to look a little like me." I say and cross my arms over my chest

"I think you got that backwards. You would be lucky to look like me. All the boys in my class drool over me."

"Are you sure they're not just trying to get your cookies or animal crackers or whatever the hel-heck you tiny childs eat?" I say and she crosses her arms over her chest

"Listen grandma, why don't you get back in your wheelchair and roll home." She says and makes a shooing motion with her hand

"Grandma? Oh no you didn't! Why don't you go back to your crib and take a nap."

"I think someone missed their nap today. Is that why you're so cranky? And don't I know you?" she says to Tina. Tina furrows her eyebrows and says

"Um…no but I know your mom, Quinn. Can we talk to her?"

"No you can't. Yeah I no you. You're the ladies that does my moms toe nails right?" she says and I can't help but chuckle at that

"What? No."

"Oh well you sure look like her. Is she your mother?"

"What? Listen hear you little demon-"

"Tina, just let it go." I say

"But she said-"

"I know what she said but she's still 7 alright, now calm down." I say and I hear Tina curse under her breath.

"So, grams. What's your name?" I hear the little girl say to me

"Santana." I say. She sticks her hand out of the door and says

"I might like you Santana. I'm Amaya but everyone calls me Maya." She says and I can't help but smile a little bit at her saying she likes me. I shake her hand and say

"So, now will you tell us where your mom is?"

"I said might. I still don't know you. For all I know you could be a killer and this could be your ninja sidekick. Y-"

"Maya, who are you talk-" I hear Quinn say

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I felt my blood run cold the second I saw Santana. I've thought about of how or where or even if I'd ever see Santana again but I knew the second I reconnected with Quinn that this day was coming. I walk towards the door and I hear Santana say

"Uh…hi Quinn." I look everywhere but at Santana and then I address Maya

"Who told you to open this door? You do not open any doors without knowing who it is or without my permission. Understand?" I say and she looks down and softly says

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now go upstairs to your room." I say and she leaves

I turn to the door to see Santana and Tina looking at. I close the door to take the chain off and then I re open it.

"Hi…Santana. Hey Tina." I say

For some reason I thought when I saw Santana again, I'd be calm cool and collected but the more I stand here looking at her, the more irritated I get. But I don't know if it's from what happened all those years ago or the fact that it took her longer to finally see me after Britt told me she'd told her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I…Britt told me she ran into. I guess I just wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"Quinn I haven't seen or heard from you in almost 8 years. I wanted to see how you were."

"Yeah and there's a reason for that." I say coldly. She looks down and bites her bottom lip

"I know…and I'm sorry."

"I know you are…"

"Can…can we talk?" she says and I step aside so they can come in. they come in and we stand there.

"Talk…" I say and before Santana can respond we hear music and a slight thumping from upstairs.

"What is she doing?" She asks

"She's in ballet. She's probably practicing. Now back to what you wanted to talk about?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you were pregnant! Why would you just leave without telling me?"

"Who said Maya was yours?"

"She's my fucking clone! I want you to honestly tell me that isn't my kid!"

"Fine, she's yours. She's like your mini me. I don't even know how she got your attitude and she didn't even meet you until today."

"So why did you leave without telling me?"

"You seemed to have other priorities."

"Other priorities?"

"Yeah you know, fucking anything that moves! I didn't want to stop you by having a kid."

"Are you fucking serious? You didn't tell me I had a kid because I cheated? She didn't have anything to do with that!"

"It's not like you would have cared! All you cared about was fucking other women!"

"You had no right to do what you did!" Santana yells.

"And you had a right to fuck some other girl in our bed?"

"Hey, you guys maybe you should calm down." Tina intervenes

"No Tina! What she did was wrong and fucking selfish!"

"Selfish? SELFISH? You want to talk about selfish! You cheated on me! How was it not selfish of you to fuck another girl? In our bed!"

"I know what I did was wrong but I didn't fuck her!"

"It doesn't matter that you didn't fuck her, the point was you were going to! The only reason you didn't was because I showed up!"

"Why are we still on this? I was fucking 22! I made a fucking mistake and I'm still paying for it! Shit! You just can't let it go can you?"

"Let it go! You want me to just fucking let it go! You really have no idea how much you hurt me do you?"

"I know I hurt you but I never meant too! But that was 8 years ago Quinn! 8 YEARS!"

"How the hell would you feel if you had come home and see all these clothes on the floor, that weren't yours, and go to the bedroom and see I had someone in between my legs? That fucking hurts Santana!"

"I'm SORRY. I made a MISTAKE but I guess no one can make a fucking mistake and everyone has to be like you, little miss perfect right? but I didn't come here to fucking argue with you Quinn! I came here because I want t be a part of my child's life!"

"I NEVER said I was miss perfect! And she doesn't even know you!"

"That's not my fault!"

"She doesn't fucking know you and she doesn't fucking need you! Now get the hell out of my house!" I yell and she stares at me before yelling

"GLADLY!" And storms past me and out the door. Tina trails behind her and I slam the door and walk in to the living room

**Santana's P.O.V**

The fuck! That was not how I planned on this going! I didn't exactly have any expectations but I didn't think I'd get kicked out of her fucking house! God Fucking Damn It!

"Fuck!" I yell and slam my hands on the steering wheel.

"Santana calm down or your going to get us both killed."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? How the hell can I calm down? You heard what she said! She still isn't going to let me see Maya and kicked us out of her house!"

"You don't know that for sure. You were both angry. I'm sure when she calms down it wont be that bad."

"Yeah right. This is Quinn were talking about. When she says something she means it."

"Yeah but she didn't actually say you couldn't see Maya. San just let her calm down and call her or have Britt talk to her. It'll work itself out alright?"

"…I guess." I say and then sigh

"I just really hope you're right." I say and I drive the rest of the way back to my house.

**A/N: Okay so i hoped everyone liked that. leave me your thoughts and comments and thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Phone Call

********Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. if i did own glee Naya Rivera would be half naked all the time ;) ********

**Quinn's P.O.V**

"Britt, why would you tell her where I live?" I say

After Santana left, and I calmed down, I called Brittany. I can't believe what happened with Santana. I didn't expect myself to get so angry but I still can't get over what she did to me. She hurt me so bad that it isn't just that easy to get over. I know it's been almost 8 years but I can't stop thinking about that day whenever I see Santana. I can't stop thinking about how I found her.

I never thought I would be without her. I thought by now Santana and I would have been married and have Maya and maybe some other kids. I never thought I'd look at the woman I love and feel such heart ache and anger. We're supposed to be happy together, not separated and arguing.

"_I'm sorry Quinn. I thought you two needed to talk and this would be the best way."_

"Yeah well it didn't turn out so well."

"_I know. Santana told me what happened. But she told me you weren't going to let her see Maya."_ She says. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and say

"I never said that. Well not exactly. I was angry Britt, I might have said anything. But this is complicated. Maya doesn't know about Santana. I can't just drop this on her like that."

"_I know Quinn but it's not fair to keep her away now that she knows about Maya."_

"I know. I don't want to but how do I get them to spend time together?"

"_Just tell her she's your friend. Let Santana hang out with you guys. I know Maya isn't going to hang out with a stranger by herself so maybe you should let Santana spend time with the both of you."_

"…I guess, but right now I don't want to talk to her. I feel like such an ass for the way I acted. I don't know what happen. I thought that when I saw her again it would be like seeing an old friend or something. I didn't expect all the hurt and anger to start flooding back."

" _I know it was hard seeing her again but…you two have to work something out. You and I both know Santana isn't just going to keep staying away from Maya." _Britt says and I sigh because I know she's right

"I know Britt…"

"_Just call her Quinn. Maybe not now, but soon you have to fix this."_

"Okay. But I'll let you go now, I have a few things to think about."

"_Okay. Well tell Maya I said hi and call me later okay?"_

"Okay, bye Britt."

"_Bye."_

After I get off the phone with Britt, I go make Maya a snack for when she's done practicing.

I have no clue what to do. I didn't really mean to just go off on Santana like that. It just happened. I still feel all those emotions I felt the day I found her cheating on me. I did my best to forget Santana and it worked out for the most part. But I remember the first time I say Maya all I could think about was Santana. Then the older she got the more I saw it and the more she acted like her.

I love my daughter to pieces. She's my world and I don't know where I would be without her. But I'm afraid of what this might do to her, to us. She may be angry with me for never really telling her about Santana when she asked a few months ago.

**~Flashback~**

Yes I'm finally off work. I don't know why today seemed so long or why I'm even in a rush to leave. But I'm happy I'm finally off and now I can go spend time with my favorite person

I pull up outside of Rachel's house and park then walk to the door. Before I can even raise my hand to knock the door opens

"Mom!" Maya yells and comes to hug me

"Hey Minnie, how was your day?" I say hugging her back and walking into the house.

"It was awesome!"

"That's great honey. Where is Rachel?" I ask and then I hear running and I instantly prepare myself to be trampled.

"Aunt Quinn!" the twins, Zachariah and Ezekiel, scream as they come running down the stairs and jump on me. I stumble back a few steps and laugh. I bend down to hug them and say

"Hey you guys! I missed my little monsters." I say squeezing them tight and they giggle

"We missed you too." They say in unison

"You three act like you haven't seen each other in years when it's been all of two days." I hear Rachel say from the kitchen. I let the twins go and walk in the kitchen. Rachel is at the sink washing dishes and I say

"It doesn't matter."

"I'm sure. But hello Quinn."

"Hey Rach." I say and I sit at her table.

Right now Rachel is taking a break from Broadway. Now that the twins are almost 7 she wants to have another child. She got pregnant with the twins a little after I had Maya. She and her husband, Andrew, have just decided to have another child.

"Hey Quinn." Andrew says coming in to the kitchen

Andrew is 6'3 with blonde hair and an athletic build. He's a very handsome man and is a really good guy and the twins look just like him. That's a little joke me and Rachel have because neither of our kids look like us.

"Hey Drew." I say to him as he goes to kiss Rachel on the cheek. He whispers something in her ear and then leaves the room.

I really like Andrew. He makes Rachel happy and he's a really good father. Sometimes I wish I had that but even after all this time I can only see myself with one person…

Rachel and I sat and talked for a while longer and then I told Maya to get ready to go. After we said our goodbyes Maya and I get in the car and head to get a pizza. Once we get the pizza we go home and eat.

"Mom." Maya calls after she finishes chewing

"Yeah."

"How come I don't have a dad?" she says and I almost choke on my food

"What?"

"Why don't I have a dad?" she says

"I…What? Where did this come from?"

"Well I was thinking. Zack and Zee have Uncle Drew and Sabrina has Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine so where's my dad?"

Crap. I knew this day was coming I expected to have a few more years before she'd ask about this. I sigh and sit back in my chair

"You don't have a dad sweetheart." I say and she furrows her eyebrows in confusion

"You know how Sabrina has two daddies?"

"Uh huh."

"Well you have two mommies."

"Oh! Well where is she?"

"I don't know sweetheart…Before you were born, S-your other mother and I broke up…"

"…oh. So will I ever meet her?"

"I'm not sure." I say and she nods.

The rest of dinner was pretty silent and I know she's upset because she didn't want any dessert and goes straight to bed.

**~End Flashback~**

That was the first time I knew she'd thought about Santana. This is my chance to let them get to know each other, so I'll take Britt's advice. I'm going to call Santana and see if we could all spend some time together. Even though I don't want to see Santana I'll do this for Maya

I make Maya a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and give her an apple and a glass of milk. She comes down stairs and I sit the down on the table and sit on the other side. She sits in front of her food and she starts to eat.

We start to talk about her recital coming up and then she says

"Who were those ladies that came?"

"Just…some old friends."

"Oh. I liked the darker one…uh Santana I think." She says and I'm shocked. How long were they here before I noticed Maya at the door?

"Why do like her? Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, well not talked but –"

"Insulted." I say knowingly and she says

"I don't insult people. I just say funny stuff."

"About them."

"It's funny to me. But anyway yeah and she was really cool. She joked back and no one ever does that! It was awesome!" she says excitedly and then drinks some of her milk.

"So…if she was to hang out with us-"

"She's gonna hang out with us! Awesome! When? We should all go to the park! Or to the zoo! Oh! Mom! Can she come to my recital! Can she? Can she? Can she?" she says excitedly

"Whoa! Whoa! Minnie, calm down. I haven't even talked to her yet. But I was thinking maybe we could all go get a pizza." I say

"Well you gotta call her mom!" she says and I giggle

"Okay I will."

After Maya finished eating she went back up to her room and I called Brittany to get Santana's number.

**Santana's P.O.V**

"_Dude that's messed up."_

"I know."

"_So what are you gonna do?"_

"I don't know Puck. I guess all I can do is try again."

"_Yeah. So what does the kid look like?"_

"Me! Just imagine a smaller version of me with hazel eyes and that's her. She even acts like me. The attitude and snarky comments."

"_Damn. Sounds like she's a clone of you. Well don't sweat it. She'll come around."_

"Yeah and what if she doesn't?"

"_Then you gotta keep trying. You have a kid, you gotta be there for her."_

"Yeah I know, but I think I'm just going to go to bed. Long day and I'm just really tired."

"_Yeah alright. Call me tomorrow."_

"Okay, bye."

"_Bye."_

After I get off the phone with puck I take a shower and go watch a movie. I never stop thinking about that day almost 8 years ago. I don't know what happened. I never knew would have invited that bitch over if I would have known she would destroy my relationship!

Why would Quinn not tell me about Maya? I think I deserved to know. Whatever went on between us did have anything to do with my daughter. And now I've missed seven years I'll never get back. I missed all her firsts. I missed her first words, her first steps, her first day of school, her first birthday and the list goes on and on. I just wish Quinn would have talked to me instead of just leaving.

It's around 1 o clock in the morning and as soon as I find myself dozing off I hear my phone go off. I blindly reach for it on my nightstand. I pick it up and answer

"This better be important."

"_Is that really how you answer the phone?"_

"Quinn?" I say and sit up in my bed

"_Yeah…I …I uh got your number from Britt, if that's okay?"_

"I…um yeah that's fine."

"_Okay, Good. And I…um. Sorry for calling so late. I kinda didn't know what to say."_

"It's fine. I'm glad you called."

"_Yeah…I want to apologize for earlier. I was –_

"No, you don't have to apologize. I understand. It was a surprise and you didn't know how to react and I didn't make it any better, so I apologize for what happened earlier."

"_Thank you, but I do owe you an apology, I shouldn't have been so cold but…I don't know, I just…I don't know. I got so angry and i-"_

"Quinn, its okay. I get it."

"…_okay. I…Are you busy tomorrow?"_

"No, I'm free."

"_Okay, well Maya really likes you and she wanted to know if you'd go get a pizza with us."_ she says and I break out into a huge grin.

"Yeah of course I would, just give me the time and place and I'm there." I say, trying to keep the excitement out o my voice.

Quinn gives me the details and we hang up. Right now words can't express how happy I am. She's giving me a chance to get to know my daughter and I just feel like I'm on top of the world and maybe I can fix things with Quinn and get her to forgive me and at least be my friend. And for the first time in a long time, I go to sleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N: Hey everyone, i'm glad everyone enjoyed that last chapter because i was a bit nervous about if Santana and Maya's meeting would be funny so thank you for reviewing and letting me know what you thought. i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and you review and tell me what you think. So i'll see you guys next update and thank you so much for reading and reviewing and please continue to do so. Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Dinner

********Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. if i did own glee Naya Rivera would be half naked all the time ;) ********

********A/N: Hey everyone i hope you liked the last chap and this one. Review and let me know what you think of this and thanks to TobiasFangor2 for helping me with this chap.********

**Quinn's P.O.V**

After I get off the phone with Santana I become incredibly nervous. I could hear the excitement in Santana's voice even though she did her best to hide it, I still heard it. That was the first real conversation I've had with Santana in years. I don't know what to say or how to act. I just really hope this goes well.

The next morning I take Maya to school as always and on the ride there I tell her about Santana

"Really?" Maya says excitedly when I tell her.

"Yes really, she's meeting us there."

"Awesome!" she says and I chuckle

"Why do you like her so much? You barely know her."

"I know but she seems really cool. And she's different."

"How is she different?" I ask

"I don't know yet. But I know there's something about her." She says with conviction and I shake my head with a smile.

I'm glad she likes Santana so much but I don't get why. I park and walk Maya to class. Since I have the day off I decide to see Rachel.

"Oh, Quinn this is great!" Rachel says excitedly, after I tell her I talked to Santana.

"What did you say?"

"I just apologized for acting like I did and asked her to get a pizza with us."

"That's great. This was definitely a good first step."

"First step to what?"

"Involving Santana in Maya's life."

"Right. Yeah I guess. But to be honest I'm really nervous. Like really nervous." I say while biting my lip

"Why?"

"Because…this whole situation. It's so awkward you know?"

"Yes. I understand and while it may be awkward in the beginning, the more time you spend together the easier it will be."

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have to sit through the awkwardness." Rachel puts her hand on my knee and says

"Quinn, it'll be okay, just relax. Keep the focus on Maya. She talks enough so there won't be any awkward pauses okay so don't worry about it."

"What if…what if Santana wants to talk about…us?" I say and Rachel sighs

"She probably won't want to talk about that. Her entire focus will probably be on Maya and I'm sure she's just as nervous as you are. Just relax and everything will be fine."

"…I hope so but…"

"But what?"

"It still doesn't feel right. Being around Santana…after what she did…"

"Quinn….I know it's hard but you have to forgive her one day. But don't forgive her for her, do it for you. You can't keep letting what happened hinder you."

"I know but…it's just hard."

"Maybe it's because neither of you ever got any real closure."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after…you know, you just left. You two didn't talk. You two didn't properly end the relationship. You just haven't spoken to each other in almost 8 years. That isn't closure."

She's right. I never got to tell Santana how much that hurt. We never had that conversation. I just left. I couldn't deal with what happened and even after years I still couldn't bring myself to talk to Santana.

"You're right. Maybe we should talk."

"Yes you should. You two need to clear the air and settle things so that you can both be there for Maya."

Rachel is definitely right. Santana and I have to talk because we have to make this work for Maya.

**Santana's P.O.V**

I can't wait for tonight. I'm definitely nervous to spend time with Quinn but I am excited to see Maya. She seems so much like me that it's honestly a little creepy. She even has my attitude. I know I was born a bitch but I didn't know it was hereditary. Not saying she's a bitch, she's just…feisty.

For some reason no matter what I do, time seems to be going by slowly just to piss me off. I've done everything to past the time and it still seems like no time has passed at all. I feel like a kid on Christmas Eve who can't go to sleep because they're so excited for tomorrow. The only difference is that I am still nervous.

What happened with Quinn and I leaves so much awkwardness between us. I never got to explain anything to Quinn. I never got the chance to actually say I'm sorry. And honestly I think I deserve to know why she wouldn't tell me she was pregnant. No matter what I'm Maya's other mother and I should have known about her.

In some ways I guess I understand why Quinn did what she did. I cheated and broke her heart. So maybe she did this out of anger. But after 7 years, 7 years and I still didn't get at least a phone call. A call to just say 'Hey you have a daughter.' I think I could have at least deserved that much.

What am I even supposed to say? Both of them are virtually strangers. I've only met Maya once and I haven't seen Quinn in almost eight years. She could have changed substantially. And I still don't know that much about what's going on in her life. She could have a boyfriend or she could have just gotten out of a relationship. I just hope I don't say anything stupid

Finally after what felt like forever, it's time to go meet Quinn and Maya. I get ready and leave.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Maya and I got there a little earlier than Santana did and like most kids, she's getting impatient.

"Mom" she whines

"When is she gonna get here?" she says while bouncing impatiently in her spot on the booth

"I don't know. We're early so you have to give her time." I say and she huffs and crosses her arms.

"She needs to hurry." She mumbles and I shake my head. While we wait for Santana I order some breadsticks and five minuets later Santana walks in and Maya gets up and walks to her. Santana instantly smiles and Maya matches hers completely. They start to talk and walk to the table.

"Hi Quinn." Santana says while awkwardly standing around the table.

"Hey Santana." I say. I'm not sure what to do so I stay seated. She slides into the booth and Maya slides in after her.

"Oh Breadsticks." She says and grabs one. Even after all these years I see her love for breadsticks hasn't changed. Maya takes one and says

"I love these." She says and Santana smiles a little

"You should've had the breadsticks that this place in Lima has. Best breadsticks ever." Santana says

"I had some, they're…okay." Maya says and shrugs then takes another bite of her breadstick.

I know that's going to get Santana started and I know Maya is lying because she loves those things as much as Santana does, maybe even more.

"OKAY? No no. They are the best. Nothing can beat Breadstix's breadsticks." Santana says and I shake my head

"Uh no they aren't. Not even second best."

"You're still young so you wouldn't understand."

"I'm old enough to know good food, and those aren't."

"Ay dios mio these don't even come close to breadstix!"

"You're right…because these are SO much better!"

"You have horrible taste in food. Obviously Quinn hasn't been is not feeding you the right things." she says and I scoff

"Excuse me, just because she doesn't like your precious Breadstix has nothing to do with me." I say playfully

"Well if you took her religiously there like you took me and Britts maybe she'd like it more and wouldn't be missing out on the heavenly goodness" she says with a grin. I smile and say

"If I remember correctly it was YOU and Britt that took ME to Breadstixs almost after every cheerios practice."

"You didn't put up much of a fight if I remember correctly."

"Well, I didn't go for the breadsticks."

"Oh?" she says and raises an eyebrow

"Then why were you going?" she says smirking

"I…uh. Their salads." I lie. Even back then I was in love with Santana and I would do anything just to spend time with her and she knows that.

"You're such a liar."

"What? I am not. Their salads are really good."

"And better than their breadsticks." Maya buts in. Santana turns to Maya and says

"Their salads can't match the breadsticks."

"Anyone's salad could match their breadsticks."

"There's no hope for you, you will never understand great food." Santana says shaking her head. Amaya laughs and says

"You're funny." Santana looks confused and says

"What?"

"I'm just messing with you. I LOVE Breadstix's breadsticks. They're awesome!" Santana grins and says

"Okay I take it back you have good taste."

"That's because I'm awesome, and you..." she trails off and shrugs

"I'm beyond awesome." Santana says

"No. But you're pretty cool…I guess." She says with a small smile. Santana shakes her head with a smile and says

"You're on thin ice kid." She says in a playful tone. I can't help but smile at them when Maya playfully nudges Santana and Santana smiles and then glances at me.

We ordered our pizza and ate. Conversation went really easy. Maya and Santana really got along and joked and laugh with each other. It was really cute to see them like that. Maya made everything a little easier and I'm glad she's being so open with Santana. After we finished eating Maya says

"Oh my Barbra! Mom it's Ashley. Can I go say hi? Please. Please. Please!" she says and I nod my head

"Okay but stay with her parents." I say and she nods and gets up to go see her friend.

Now that just leaves Santana and I. Perfect, just perfect I know this is going to be awkward.

"Oh hell, she's got you, me and Rachel in there? She's gonna be hell in high school." Santana says and I chuckle.

"So…how have you been?" I ask

"I've been...okay...what about you?"

"Good. So are you still running the dealership?"

"Yeah. What have you been up to?"

"Not much. Still at the law firm and taking care of Maya." I say and she nods and glances at Maya

"Why did you call her Maya? Not that I don't like the name."

"I don't know. When I tried to think of names I couldn't come up with anything so I looked in a baby book and it just stuck out to me." I say shrugging

"Oh. I could've helped you pick a name."

"Yeah...I guess."

"I can't believe you sat there and let her talk down on Breadstix, even if she was joking." She says and I chuckle

"It was really funny. You still get riled up when people talk about Breadstix."

"I think you just wanted to see how i react to my own game." she says and sends me a playful glare

"Well they say Karma is a bitch."

"Karma?"

"Oh yeah. All the shit you gave everyone is coming back to bite you in the ass in the form of your daughter."

"Who I didn't even know about."

"Well maybe she was my karma."

"What?"

"I didn't tell you about her and then she comes out as your twin. Sounds like karma to me." I say and she chuckles

"She might've come out like me no matter what either of us did differently."

"It's not fair. It's not like you carried her for nine months. She's almost nothing like me."

"She has your eyes."

"And you're everything else."

"Aw, come on. It's like I'm there when I'm not." She says with a grin

"She's still young she might grow up and be more like you."

"She's been like that since day one. I doubt she'll change...ever."

"I like it."

"Why?"

"Because...I don't know I guess it's because I kind of wanted my kid to have your eyes."

"Well I wanted a mini you but I never thought I'd literally get one." I chuckle and say

"She's a good kid though. She's my world and I don't know what I would do without her."

"I'm sure you were hoping she wouldn't have my attitude at least."

"Well between you and me i knew she'd have an attitude."

"True. Let's just hope she doesn't have high school dramas like we did."

"I hope not. But she does act like you so..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she says and I smirk

"It's means she has your genes. The girl who threatened to go _all Lima Heights_ on everyone every 5 seconds and had a horrible nickname for everyone. And who schemed and plotted against everyone."

"You did your share of plotting. I didn't have a horrible nickname for everybody."

"Yeah I forgot you didn't call Britt anything."

"See I wasn't all that bad." She says and I chuckle

"Yeah right. But do you have anymore little Santana clones running around?"

"No. Mayas the only kid I have."

"Single. You?"

"Same..."

"Oh. So…she really doesn't know anything about me?"

"She...no. she has asked about you. Well not you specifically, but she's asked."

"Oh…I didn't really expect you to have told her about me specifically…"

"No. She has been wanting to meet you though." I say and she smiles a little

"Really?"

"Yeah I don't no what u guys talked about when she answered the door but she told me she likes you."

"Well we asked if we could see you she threatened to call 911 on us and we got into a little argument, she called me grandma, and she said Tina's mom does your toe nails" She says and I burst into laughter

"She said...She said..." I try to say but laugh more

"It's not funny!" Santana says but I keep laughing

"She said...Tina's mom..." I say while trying to control my laughter

"She called you grandma?" I say, still laughing a bit

"She also said all the boys in her class drool over her" Santana says and I stop laughing all together

"She said what? There better not be any boys doing anything." I say and Santana smirks

"Thought that'd make you stop laughing. But she didn't go into details about what happens in class just that they stare at her."

"I guess the player gene is hereditary too huh?" I say and Santana breaks our eye contact and looks anywhere but me

"Still can't believe she called me grandma." Santana says and I shake my head

"Yeah."

"Is...is it possible to love a kid at first impression? And don't make any jokes you know what I mean."

"Yeah. The first time I saw Maya and held her in my arms she stole my heart and hasn't given it back." I say and Santana frowns

"I missed out on that…" she says and I sigh. Here we go.

"I know..."

"Were you really NEVER going to tell me?" Santana says

"Honestly...no. I didn't want to have anything to do with you. You hurt me and I...I just couldn't."

"Quinn… I get I hurt you but she didn't have anything to do with that. You should have at least sent me a letter, a text, an email anything just let me know about her."

"I know I could have but I didn't want too."

"Why? Did I really deserve not knowing I had a daughter? Does Maya deserve to grow up without knowing both of her parents?" She says and I clench my jaw

"At the time I didn't think you deserved it, you didn't deserve her. And as time went on i honestly didn't think about you that much."

"How could you not think of me? She looks just like me."

" i thought about you but..."

"But what?"

"I...nothing. Look I just didn't think you should have known. Its not like you would have really cared."

"What do you mean I wouldn't care? She's my daughter and I would've cared. I do care."

"No. You wanted to be single and fuck other people. A kid would have domesticated you and we both know you didn't want that."

"I didn't want to be single. Quinn that was the only girl and I don't even know why I did it. I know that doesn't really help and I'm sorry but if I could take it back I would."

"I'm sure."

"Look, if I'd known about her I would've done everything I could have for her." As I'm about to speak Maya runs over and sits down

"Ashley had to go." She says. Santana turns to her and says

"Thats too bad"

"Yeah. Soooo you guys miss me?" she says and Santana smirks

"Maybe."

"You know you can't get enough of me Santana." Maya says with a smirk of her own that looks exactly identical to Santana's. Santana chuckles and says

"Okay Okay MAYBE you got me."

"I know I do. Everyone loves me."

"Everyone huh?"

"Yep everyone."

"Even the boys at school?" Santana says and Maya goes silent. She looks between me and Santana and then says

"Huh?"

"Maya, what's this I hear about the boys in your glass drooling over you?" I say

"I...what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Amaya Marcella Fabray, don't you lie to me." I say

"Who said that?" She says while glaring at Santana

"That isn't the point. Do you want to get in trouble?" I say. She crosses her arms and drops her head. I hear her mumble _snitch_ under her breath and then she says

"Mom it's not my fault!"

"I didn't say it was I only asked for details."

"There aren't any." She says and I sigh

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"I don't know. I musta go it from you."

"I know a few other people you could've gotten it from too." I say and I couldn't help but glance at Santana.

"Do you want more pizza Minnie?" I ask

"No. But I saw this awesome pinball machine over there. Can I go play?"

"Do you need quarters?"

"Uh yeah I think so." She says and I look in my purse for some quarters

"Santana you wanna play with me? i bet you cant beat me." I hear her ask Santana

"I bet you ten bucks I can wipe the floor with you."

"You are so on." She says. I get the quarters and hand them to her and she moves out of the booth. Santana slides out and Maya holds her hand out. Santana takes it and they walk over to the pinball machine.

**Santana's P.O.V**

After I finished losing to Maya we all left and I walked them to their car. I hugged Maya goodbye and she got into the car. I walked over to the driver's side with Quinn and before she got in the car I said.

"This was nice."

"Yeah…"

"So…maybe next weekend, if you're not busy, we could all go see a movie?"

"I have to check but if I'm free then sure." She says and I nod.

"So…uh…you named her Marcella?" I ask and she nods. Marcella was my abuela's name and when she passed I said I wanted to name my daughter after her and it really means a lot to me that she named her that.

"Yeah. You always said you wanted to name your daughter that…and I really liked the name." She says and I nod.

"Okay…well drive safe and let me know if you're free."

"Okay I will. Goodnight Santana."

"Goodnight Quinn." I say and walk to my car.

**A/N: So until next update...Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Fresh Start

Santana's p.o.v

Things have been going pretty good lately. Maya and I are doing great. As for Quinn and I...well it can still get a little awkward at times. Like one time last week, we went to a bowling alley and they had an air hockey table. Maya and I played and she wasn't happy when she lost. Then as soon as the word cheater left her lips i knew the rest of the night would be awkward an it was.

Today I'm taking Maya to the premiere of some kiddie movie I didn't even bother learning the name of. I'm not excited to see the movie but I love every second i get to spend with my daughter. After spending so much time with her and Quinn I've realized she is also a lot like Quinn. They both tilt their head when they get confused and their noses scrunch up the same way when they get angry. I've also noticed some of Quinn's features on Maya. Like her ears and eyebrows and...actually that's all I've noticed, though she has Quinn's smile and laugh.

Work is so boring and I'mliterally counting down the minutes until I can see Maya and Quinn. Right now its a little after lunch and I decide to call Quinn but my phone rings before I can.

"Hello." I answer.

"Hey Santana." Quinn says.

"Hey Q, Whats up?"  
>"I think we're gonna have to cancel the movie tonight.<p>

"Why?"

"I'm on my way to Mayas school. They called and said she didn't feel good and she got sick all over the nurses office floor."

"Oh no. Is she okay?"

"I don't know yet. Look I'm at the school so I'll call you back to let you know how she's doing."

"Yeah okay." I say and she hangs up. After she hangs up I make a few phone calls and get ready to take a trip to Manhattan.

Quinn's p.o.v  
>After i got the call from the school i did start to panic slightly. Maya hardly ever gets sick. I hurry to the school and basically run to the nurses office. Once I enter I see my baby lying on the couch and the look on her face makes my heart ache. She looks miserable and even pale.<p>

"Sweetheart?" I say and she looks at me. I walk over to her and ask "Whats wrong?"

I sit next to her and gently stroke her hair. "Ii don't feel good mommy." she says and rests her head on my shoulder.  
>"She's complained of a stomach ache and has a fever of 102." the nurse says and I nod. I grab Mayas hand and get her things and take her home. When we get home I give her some medicine and she goes to sleep. I take a shower and go watch TV. Maya has been sleep for an hour when I hear a knock at the door. " just a second." I say and open it to see<p>

"Santana?" She pushes past me and goes into the kitchen. I close the door and follow " Santana? What are you doing here?" I ask

"I came to check on Maya. Where is she?"

"Shes sleeping."

"Oh..."

"What's that?" I ask pointing to the bag she brought with her.

"Soup, medicine, tea, vapor rub, movies and some other stuff."

"Um ok."

"How is she feeling?"

"Not good. She has a fever and-" I stop when I hear running. Santana runs towards where I heard the running and I run after her. We find Maya with her head in the toilet in pure agony.

Santana runs over to her and pulls her hair back while gently stroking her back. I go get her a cold towel and when shes finished Santana puts it on her head.

"Santana? What are you doing here?" Maya says

"Quinn told me you were sick so I had to see if you were ok."

"That made me feel better."

"Me coming?"

"No, throwing up."

"Oh. Well that's good."

Maya stands and we walk out of the bathroom, Santana and Maya holding hands, and go to the kitchen. I don't now when it happened but Santana's motherly instincts kicked in and to the fullest. She gave Maya a bath, rubbed some vapor rub on her and gave her some soup and tea. We all decided to sit and watch a movie. Maya quickly falls asleep and Santana her to her bed then came back to watch the movie.

"It's nice you still came." I say

"I had to see if she was ok." she says and I nod

"Look...I uh...I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"You know...what I did..."

"Oh."

"Yeah...you didn't deserve that and I didn't actually do it on purpose."

"How do you accidentally cheat on someone?"

"Too much alcohol. I didn't like her or anything it just happened."

"It wont be easy to forgive you." I say and she sighs

"I know but...I never wanted to hurt you but I did and for that im sorry."

"Do...do you still talk to her?"

"No."

"Good."

"Why is that good?"

"Because I hate her."

"Oh. Understandable."

"You know, San I..."

"What?"

"I was going to propose to you." I say and her eyes widen

"What?"

"Yeah..."

"You...that day?"

"Yeah..."

Oh god, Quinn Im so sorry."

"It's fine...you would have said no anyway."

"What? I would have said yes before you got the question out."

"Okay..." I say and she gets quiet and looks down "Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"It's cool." she says and I look at the floor. "Look...I just want to start over."

"Start over?"

"I don't want the awkwardness. I just want us to clear the air and move on from the past."

"Okay."

"So...fresh start?"

"Yeah."

"So can I have a hug?" she asks and I softly smile and hug her. We break apart and she says " alright well I should go I'll be back to check on her."

"You don't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Come check on her. I can just tell you how shes doing."

"Yeah...I'll be back to check on her."

"Alright."

"Alright, see ya." she says and walks toward the door.

"Bye San." I say.

Santana's p.o.v  
>I am the biggest asshole on the fucking planet! She was gonna propose? Fuck! I really fucked up. I may never be able to fix this. God I hope I can because i refuse to give up. I get in my car and drive home with a lot on my mind.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7: The Weekend

**A/N: Hey, sorry it took so long to update but i got a little stuck so anyway this chapter is more about Maya and Santana. Hope you like it.**

**Santana's P.O.V. **

This is finally it. Quinn finally agreed to let me spend time with Maya with just us two. I think our relationship is changing. Me and Quinn. Since we decided to start over she's really been getting back to the Quinn I fell in love with. I really want to make it up to Quinn though. What I did was incredibly low and after finding out that, that day of all days was the day she was going to propose, just makes it that much worse. I just…I don't know how. It's not like we're dating so I don't really know how I can gain her trust back.

Maya is coming over for the weekend. I'm picking her up from school today and we're just gonna do whatever she wants. I didn't really expect her to say she wanted to. I expect something like "I don't like you like that." Or "Are you trying to kidnap me?" That girl says the craziest stuff. It's getting close to Thanksgiving and I think I want to ask Quinn if I could take Maya to Lima. I'm not sure if that'll work out but I gotta try right?

Its time for me to get Maya and I just pull up to the school when Quinn calls me.

"Hello?" I answer

"Where are you?"

"Outside the school."

"Oh good. You have her stuff right?"

"Yeah. You gave it to me this morning Quinn."

"Oh. Right."

"Quinn you have to relax. I'm not gonna lose her or something."

"Yeah I know…"

"Calm down. Its only two days."

"Yeah…alright. Call me later."

"Yeah okay." I say and she says bye and hangs up. The door opens and she gets in the front seat.

"What's up Shorty?"

"Hey San."

"Hold up, why did you get in front?"

"Oh come on. I'm almost eight. Why can't I sit up here?"

"Does Quinn ever let you sit up here?"

"No…" she says while looking down and I sigh.

"Put your seat belt on." I say and she gives me a huge grin that I just roll my eyes at and try to hide a smile. We get to my house pretty quick and when we walk in the door she says

"Whoa, your house is huge." I chuckle

"That's just because you're small."

She walks through my kitchen to the living room and sits in my recliner. I can't help but laugh because she really looks small in it. I go put her stuff in the guest bedroom and come back to see her watching cartoons.

"Alright, what do you want for dinner?" I ask and sit on the couch.

"Pizza."

"Pick something else."

"Why?" she whines and looks at me

"Because you don't need any pizza."

"Please. You can cook for me tomorrow and I'll eat like three different vegetables."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just really want some pizza. Please Santana?" She gives me this pout and…ugh that fucking pout! That damn pout is all Quinn.

"Ugh…fine." I go order a pizza. I help Maya finish her homework and the pizza comes. Before we eat I give her a bath and we both sit in the living room and watch the little mermaid and it's finally over.

"It's my turn to watch a movie now."

"Nothing stupid."

"Why would I watch something stupid?" I ask and she shrugs and takes a bite out of her pizza.

"Can you watch scary movies?" I ask before getting up to change the movie.

"Yeah." I turn back and look at her with a raised eyebrow

"Really?"

"Yes really. I'm not a baby."

"So if I call Quinn she'll say you can watch scary movies?"

"Yep. Call her." I just roll my eyes and put in Insidious. I hope this wont come back to bite me in the ass.

As the movie goes on she moves closer to me on the couch and pretty soon she's almost sitting in my lap.

"You alright kid?" I ask and she moves back a little.

"Yeah…I'm okay."

"Sure." I say unconvinced and cut the movie off

"Hey! Why'd you cut it off?"

"It was lame." I say and she sits up right.

"Yeah…you're right. It wasn't even scary."

"Right. So what's been up? Those boys still drooling over you?" I ask teasing her

"No. I still can't believe you told mom about that."

"That's what you get."

"Yeah, yeah…Santana can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"How come you don't have any kids?" Oh shit. What the hell do I say to that? That I have a kid and its you? Holy crap. Think. Think. Think!

"W-W-Why do you ask?" She shrugs

"I just wanted to know. You don't like kids?"

"Yeah I do or you wouldn't be here."

"So why didn't you want any?"

"I didn't say that. I want kids. I just…its complicated."

"Oh. Haven't you known my mom for a while?"

"Yeah…"

"Do…um nevermind."

"Why nevermind?" I ask and she looks down and starts to play with her hands. Another Quinn trait.

"Come on, you can tell me." She shakes her head.

"Can I go to bed?"

"Yeah of course, but you seriously don't want to talk about it?" I ask and she shakes her head no and I sigh.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." I say and she stands and starts to walk to her room

"Night Santana."

"Night Maya."

What the hell was that about? That seriously caught me off guard. I think I dodged it okay though. Talk about a loaded question. And what was she about to ask me? I'll let it go for right now. I stand and cut the TV off and the lights and go check on Maya. I quietly peak in and she's lying in bed. I shut the door some but leave it cracked. I go to my room and slip under the covers and go to bed.

I'm lying on my stomach peacefully sleeping when I move my arm and hit something warm. What the hell? I slowly open my eyes to see a little body next to me.

"Maya?" I say and she turns toward me.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask groggily.

"I…its cold in my room."

"I have some extra blankets."

"No…can I sleep with you? Please?" she asks quietly and I sigh

"That movie scare you?"

"No…your bed just feels really good."

"Yeah right." I say and she sighs

"Fine…I'm a little scared okay?"

"Alright. You can sleep in here tonight but don't lie to me again." I say and she nods and I here her quietly say she's sorry.

"Go to bed okay?" I say and she nods. I start to fall back to sleep when I feel her body pressed into my side. She's curled up into a ball facing away from me and after a while I can hear her softly snoring.

The next morning was really fun. We both woke up kinda late and we cooked together. The kitchen was a complete mess when we finished and all we made were chocolate chip waffles. Don't even ask how chocolate got on the ceiling.

After breakfast I gave her a bath and washed her hair then I took a shower. She said she wanted to go go cart racing so that's where we went. She nearly drove everyone off the track but she had fun so that's all that matters. Now where in a park, we're supposed to be meeting Britt and Bella so they can play for a while. I got Maya a pretzel while we sit on this bench waiting for them.

"When are they gonna get here?" she asks impatiently

"Give them some time. We just got here."

"But they're taking to long."

"We're early so calm down and eat your pretzel." I say and she huffs

"Fine." She says and eats her pretzel. After a while I look over to her and say

"Hey." She looks up at me.

"Yeah?"

"What were you going to ask me yesterday?"

"I…I don't remember…" I know she's lying.

"I thought you weren't going to lie to me anymore?"

"I…sorry. I just don't wanna ask it anymore."

"You know you can talk to me okay?" I say and she nods

"I just…nevermind. I'll tell you later."

"You okay?" She nods and goes back to eating her pretzel. Britt and Bella show up and they go off and play. Britt and I are just sitting and watching them.

"So how's parenthood?" Brittany asks. I sigh

"It would be a lot easier if she knew I was her mother." I say and Britt nods

"Have you and Quinn talked about that?"

"No. I don't know how you would tell a kid something like that."

"Yeah , I get it. So what about you and Quinn?"

"What about us?"

"You got the friendship back so…you going to try and take it further?"

"What? No."

"Why not?"

"Don't you think that's moving kind of fast? We haven't even been back in each others lives long enough and I don't think Quinn is even into me."

"What? She never got out of you…that didn't sound right but you know what I meant."

"Yeah I think I'll let that go for right now. Maya asked me why I didn't have any kids."

"Really? What'd you say?"

"That it's complicated."

"That's a good answer." She says and I nod

They finish playing and Maya and I spent the rest of the day at home. Before I know it its almost 10 o clock at night and Maya and I just lounged around.

"Alright time for bed."

"But its Saturday."

"And your point is?"

"Ugh fine. You're just like mom."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Whatever. Get to bed."

"Just a few more minutes please?" She clasps her hands together in front of me and does that fucking pout again.

"Alright. Ten minutes and that's it." She squeals in delight and claps then turns back to watch the TV.

"Santana?" she calls and I look over to her

"Did…do you know my other mother?" What? God what the hell goes on in this kids mind?

"Why?"

"I just wanted to know. Mom won't really talk about her."

"Well…what do you want to know about her?"

"I...I just want to see her."

"You'll see her. Don't worry about it." I say and she nods.

A little later she goes off to bed and I lie on my couch, thinking. Maybe I should tell her? I mean would it really hurt? She has to find out anyway because I'm not going anywhere. But maybe she's too young. Even though she is smart as hell for her age I don't know if she could handle that. She might hate me. She probably thinks I abandoned her and I definitely can't tell her the real reason I haven't been in her life. Ugh this is horrible.

I finally fall asleep and wake up to a knocking at my door. I groan and get up to get the door.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, good morning. I brought breakfast." She says holding up a bag and smiling at me. I move over so she can come in and I close the door and go back to the couch.

"Why are you here?" I say as I stretch across the couch. She puts the bag down in the kitchen and comes in the living room.

"That isn't how you greet someone."

"It is when that someone shows up at my house unannounced at 9:30 in the morning."

"Well I was awake and I wanted to see my daughter. Scoot over."

"No. There are other places you can sit." I say and she rolls her eyes and sits on my legs.

"Now where is my daughter?" she asks

"Still sleep I guess. We need to talk."

"About?" she says and I sit up

"Maya asked me if I knew her other mother."

"Really? Why?"

"She said she just wants to see her. When are we going to tell her who I am?"

"I don't think she's ready for that Santana. She's only seven."

"I know but I'd rather tell her now than wait and have her think I just left her or some shit."

" I know but Santana-"

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Maya says as she walks toward us. She hugs Quinn and they go off into their own conversation. I can't bring myself to pay attention because all I can think about is how am I going to tell Maya.

**A/N: Hope that was okay. Also there is a poll on my profile for anyone who may have been reading my pezberry story that was deleted. Thinking about rewriting it so if your interested please go vote k? so see you next update.**


	9. Chapter 8: Is This A Date?

**Quinn's p.o.v**

Today is Saturday and my weekend off. Maya is at her friends for the weekend so I decide to hang out with Rachel. She wanted to go to this bistro that just opened for lunch.

" So how are things with Santana?" She asks as she drinks her tea.

" Fine." I answer.

" How are Maya and Santana?"

" Great. They've been getting closer than ever." She nods.

" That's good to hear." She says with a smile on her face.

" Maya asked Santana about her other mother." I tell her and her eyes go wide.

"What? Why?"

" I don't know. Santana said all she said was that she wanted to see her."

" Do you think it was just a random question or she has really been thinking about it?" She asks and I shrug.

" I hope it was just a one time thing but I don't know."

"Have you talked to her?"

"No. How can I without her asking more questions? I don't know how to tell her about Santana."

" Have you and Santana talked about telling her?" I shake my head no.

" I know she's young but Amaya is smart and she may already be figuring out who Santana is." Rachel says and I sigh.

"You're right, but I don't want to get into that until I'm sure I'm ready to tell her about Santana." I tell her and she nods.

" I understand. So how are you and Santana?" I furrow my eyebrows and say

" You already asked me that. I said fine."

"No. I really want to know what's going on." I roll my eyes and sigh.

" Fine Rachel. We're rebuilding our friendship."

"That's it?"

" Yes that's it! What did you expect? She say sorry and we get married and ride off into the sunset?"

" No. I know that will take more time but Quinn I know you, and I know you still love her because you never stopped."

I'm incredibly shocked she just said that. I can't honestly say she's wrong because...she isn't. That's why I hadn't forgiven her after all this time. Its because I still love her. I don't thinkits possible to really ever stop loving someone. I don't know if I could honestly see myself with Santana again though.

" Maybe but that doesn't mean she feels the same."

" I don't believe that and neither do you." I sigh.

" It's...I'm not sure I can see being with Santana again."

" I wouldn't rule it out. You two have a history and were really good together. I think if it happens you shouldn't fight it." She says and I just nod.

" Who knows? If Santana and I ever got back together, it'll be along time from now."

In all honesty I can't help the way I feel about Santana. She was my best friend and first love. I don't know if I can risk taking her back. I can't take her breaking my heart twice. Rachel and I keep talking when my phone rings. I pick it up off the table and see its Santana.

"Hello?" I answer.

" Sup Q. Are you busy?" She asks.

" Not really, just having lunch with Rachel."

" Cool. You busy tonight?"

" Uh...no." " Good. You wanna do dinner?" She asks and I'm a little confused. She knows Maya is gone right?

" You know Maya is gone for the weekend?"

" Yeah I know. Just meant me and you."

" Oh...yeah sure. what'd you have in mind?" I ask

" Not sure. You pick the place. Text me then we can meet up or we could go together?"

" Um...sure we could go together."

" Alright. Don't pick the most expensive place you can think of because I'm paying." She says and I roll my eyes and smile.

" You're so cheap."

" You say cheap. I say financially wise. I'm kidding though, anywhere you want."

"Okay. Be at my place at 7:30."

" Alright. See you later." She says and I say bye and hang up. Of course Rachel wants to know who that was and what just happened.

" Is this a date?" She asks with a smirk on her face after I finish telling her.

" No. Its like what we just did. Two friends eating."

" But we have no romantic past."

" So? It's not a date." I say yes Rachel is still smirking. This is not a date.

**Santana's p.o.v**

So I decided it would be cool if Quinn and I went out, not like a date, to spend some time together without Maya. Just hang out. I didn't think it was very date-ish until I realized two things. First I'm a lot more nervous than I should be and I'm standing outside her door with a bouquet of flowers. Shit. What if she thinks I think it's a date? Damn it.

The flowers were a bad call. For a moment I forgot I rung the doorbell until Quinn finally opens the door. She's standing there in a beautiful low cut black dress that hugs her in all the right places. It's kinda short so the black heels she has on make her legs look...so delicious. Her hair is falling over her shoulders and she just looks amazing. Now I think I'm under dressed. I have on black heels with dark blue skinny jeans, a red blouse and a black blazer over it with my hair down in loose curls.

" Hey." She says and I realize I zoned out. I hope I wasn't staring.

" Hey. You look fucking amazing." I say and she blushes.

" Thanks. You look nice too." I hand her the flowers and say

" These are for you. Just to be clear this isn't like a date thing where I give you flowers. I just happen to pass a flower shop and remembered you liked lilies so I got them for you. To be nice."

I say and she nods and says thank you. She goes to put them in some water and comes back. We walk to my car and I open the door for her. I tried not to look at her ass, I really did but damn did Quinn get hotter? I get in after her and tell my driver to leave. We made small talk until we got until the restaurant. I get out and open the door for Quinn to get out and enter the restaurant. I've never been here but it seems cool. The atmosphere is laid back and intimate. Its lowly lit and kinda small. Its nice. We're seated and we both look over the menu.

" So you've been here before?" I ask and she shakes her head.

" No. I asked Rachel for a place and this is what she suggested."

" For these prices I could've cooked for you." I say and she quirks an eyebrow at me.

" YOU can cook now?" I roll my eyes.

" Oh ha ha. I can cook and always could. I just wanted you to do it." I say smirking.

" So almost setting the kitchen on fire was planned?"

" Shut up." I say narrowing my eyes and she laughs.

" I can cook. You should let me do that for you one day." She nods and says

"I'll think about it."

Our waitress comes to order our drinks and is a little more friendly to me than she should be. We start flirting and she touches my hair and my arm, the annoyed look on Quinn's face is priceless. She's giving this girl the most icy glare I've ever seen and the girl hasn't even noticed. She finally leaves and Quinn rolls her eyes.

" What's wrong with you?" I ask and she scoffs

" Her. That was so unprofessional."

" That's how you get a big tip."

" No. You get a big tip by quality service."

" Getting jealous Q?" I ask smirking.

" No. I just don't think that was appropriate."

" Uh huh." I say and shake my head.

We kept talking until the waitress came back to take our order. She asks us if we're ready to order and before I can say anything I feel Quinn's hand on mine that's on top of the table.

" Ready to order baby?" Baby? What the hell? Once I realize what she's doing I decide to play along so I intertlock our fingers and say

" Yeah babe." I turn to the waitress and I have to do my best not to laugh in her face. She is beet red and looks completely shocked and embarrassed. We order and we both laugh as she walks away, Quinn's being a lot louder.

" That was mean." I say as Quinn keeps laughing.

" No that was funny." She says and I shake my head. It was funny. Quinn slowly pulls her hand back an sits back in her seat.

" So why are you still single? You're still hot as all hell so it has to be by choice right?" I ask and she shrugs.

" I just haven't found someone worth my time. Why are you still single? Still just doing the sex but no dating thing?"

"No. I already had the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with but I fucked it up." I say and she sighs and nods. I know she knows I'm talking about her but she just changes the subject. Classic Quinn. Our food comes and we eat and enjoy the rest of our night then leave and go back to

Quinns and I walk her to the door.

" I had a nice time." She says.

" Yeah me too. Maybe we could do it again?" I ask and she slowly nods.

" Yeah...maybe." " Alright. Goodnight." I say and she smiles at me.

" Goodnight Santana." I lean in to hug her and she kisses my cheek as I pull away. As I walk to my car I can't help but think this really was a goodnight and hopefully it'll happen again.

**A/N i just want to thank everyone who is still reading this story. i know my updates have been a bit slow and im sorry but i promise i'll try my best to have them come more frequent. **


	10. Chapter 9: I'm Sorry

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I had some written but just couldn't finish it for some reason but i finally did and i hop you guys like it**

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Dinner with Santana went better than I expected. Just being with her without Maya was nice. I hadn't noticed how much I missed being with her, just us two. Its just a feeling I cant explain. To just be with someone who just...gets you. It's comforting.

Santana went to pick up Maya from her dance class. Rachel and I are in my dinning room. She told me she had something important to tell me.

" Andrew and I are getting a divorce." She says and my eyes widen

" What? I thought you were trying to have a baby?" I ask and she sighs

" We've been having problems for a while. I thought a baby would fix things but it seems like nothing can. It's over." Wow, I didn't expect that. They were really good for each other.

" You're sure that's what you want?" I ask and she nods

" We've talked about it and decided its for the best. We will end as friends and co parent the boys." I sigh

"Are you okay?" I ask

" Yes. I've seen this coming for a while. It will be a hard adjustment once he moves out but I've had time to cope with my marriage ending."

" So are you ready to date?" She shakes her head

" I'm not sure. I don't see it happening soon." I nod

" So how was your date?" She says with a grin

" It wasn't a date." I deadpan

" Okay Quinn, I'm tired of this game." What?

"What game?"

" This game where you pretend you don't want Santana back." Ugh not this again!

" Rachel-"

" We both know you want her back. Take that leap." She says cutting me off

" I can't damn it!" I sigh heavily " I just can't."

" Why not?" She asks and as I go to answer her I hear laughing outside my door and then knocking. I get up and let Santana and Maya in

" Hey." Santana says and I smile at her

"Hi mom." Maya says and hugs me. I ruffle her hair and hug her.

" Hey Minnie, how was class?"

"Good. I'm better than them. I was the only to get all the moves right on the first try." She says proudly

"Well that's good. Rachel is in the dinning room. Go say hi." I say and she nods and leaves. Santana closes the door and hugs me

" What's Berry doing here?"

" Just talking." I say and shrug

" Big surprise. When is she not talking?"

" Don't be rude." I say and lightly smack her shoulder

" Hello Santana." I hear from behind me and I turn to see Rachel

" Hobbit." Rachel rolls her eyes and comes to hug me

" I'll talk to you later." She says and I nod

" Goodbye Santana." she says and opens the door. Santana nods at her and she walks out. I shale my head and go into the living room with Santana following me. I sit on the couch and she sits next to me.

" Why do you act like that towards her?" I ask

" Like what?"

" Like we're still in high school."

" I just like to fuck with her." She says and I shake my head

" Maya's recital is in a few weeks." I say

" Yeah she told me about that."

" Are you coming?"

" Duh."

" She'll be excited about that." I say and she nods

" I saw her a little in class. She's really good."

" Yeah she knows. She really loves doing it."

" So...i was thinking, we should tell Maya about you." I say

" Really?"

" Yeah, she's been asking so maybe it's time to tell her the truth." I say and she raises an eyebrow

" The truth?"

" Okay not the whole truth but the truth about who you are."

" You do realize this could blow up in our faces?"

" Yeah but Maya needs to know."

" Know what?" I hear Maya say as she walks into the living room. I guess it's now or never.

" Come sit down sweetie." I tell her and she sits on the other side of Santana

" Did something bad happen?" She asks

" No, your mother and I just want to talk to you about something." Santana says

"What?" Maya says looking back and forth between me and Santana

" Well, I know you've been wanting to know about your other mother."

" Did she die? Like my goldfish?" Maya asks

" No sweetie. She's...she's Santana." I say cautiously and watch for her reaction. I'm hoping it won't be angry. She's quiet for a while and just stares at the ground. Damn, maybe it was just to early.

"Minnie?" I call tentatively

" How...why?" she says and I furrow my eyebrows

"Why what?" Santana says

" Why are you here now? Where were you?" Maya says and looks up with tears in her eyes.

"Maya its-" Santana starts but Maya interrupts her

" No! Why did you leave?! Everyone else had their mommy's and daddy's but I just had mom! I could have had you too!" She's standing now with tears pouring down her face. I reach out to pull her into a hug but she moves away from me.

" Why didn't you want me?" She asks softly

"Maya I did want you. I do want you its just complicated and you wouldn't understand." Santana says softly and Maya continues to quietly cry. Santana slowly reaches out to her and pull her into her lap. She hugs Maya as she cries into her neck and I rub her back.

" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there." Santana says softly as she rocks Maya back and forth. Santana has a tear rolling down her cheek as she keeps softly apologizing Maya for not being there

Its not her fault. It's not Santana's fault she wasn't there. It's mine. I'm the reason my child feels abandoned and unloved. How could I have been so stupid and so selfish for so long and cause my daughter so much pain? I have to make this up to her. I have to make this right with her and Santana.

Eventually after everyone has wiped their tears Maya, Santana and I sit at the dinning room table. Maya is slowly sipping her warm milk, something that has always calmed her.

" So...why weren't you here?" Maya softly asks Santana

" Well I-" I cut her off

" She didn't know about you." I say and Maya gives me a confused look

" You remember I told you babies are in mommies stomachs?" I say and she nods

" Well when the baby first gets there the mommies stomach isn't big. It looks like mine or yours and then as the baby grows it gets bigger." I say and she nods

"Santana and I broke while my stomach was still small and she didn't know."

" Oh. Why didn't you tell her?" She asks

" Well Santana made me really mad and I just didn't want to talk to her. I realize now that that wasn't the right thing to do and I apologize to you and Santana. I was wrong to do that. Santana never left you honey." I say and she looks in her cup, maybe thinking over what's just happened

" What did she do?" She asks

" She...she really hurt me. I'll explain more when you're older." She nods accepting that and asks another question

" You just found out about me?" Santana nods

"Yeah. After I found out I had to see you. I wouldn't keep staying away from you." Maya smiles a little bit and nods

" I'm...I'm happy you're my other mom." She says and Santana smiles

" I'm happy you're my only munchkin." Maya giggles and I can't help but smile

" I'm really sorry you guys." I say and they both look at me

" It's okay mama."

" Yeah, Q. I'm here now so that's water under the bridge." I'm grateful for their forgiveness but forgiving myself will be a lot harder.

"Do I call you mom or something?" Maya asks

" You can call me what you want." Santana says and Maya nods

"You have anymore questions?" I ask and Maya shakes her head

" Alright, who wants ice cream because I know I could use some." Santana says and Maya smiles

" I could too." She says and Santana looks at me

"Q?"

"I'm okay." I say and she nods. She takes Maya's hand and goes in the kitchen.

I think keeping Santana away for so long was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made.

**A/N: I hope that wasn't disappointing. Review and let me know **


	11. Chapter 10: A Gleek Reunion

**A/N: Hey my awesome readers :) Here's the next chap of our mistakes. Hope its good**

**Santana's P.O.V**

I guess I expected that would be the way Maya would react. In anger. She is my child. After everything nothing between us changed much even though its only been a week. She really is a great fucking kid.

Since then though I can tell Quinn has been feeling really guilty. She hasn't wanted to leave Maya's side and is pretty much giving her anything she asks for. I'm not okay with that. I liked how Quinn was raising her because she was being tough but fair and I think that may be why Maya is so smart.

Maya's recital is coming up and I'm really fucking excited. I get to see my little girl in action because I know she'll be the best. Then after that its Christmas and my parents are coming to visit me. I haven't told Quinn yet but there shouldn't be a problem with Maya meeting them because she knows they're her grandparents now. They'll probably be here on her birthday too.

It's Friday and I just got off work. I can't go get Maya because she went to her friends for the weekend so I decide to go grab a beer with Puck.

"When am I going to see your spawn?" He asks me as he sits his beer on the bar

"When hell freezes over. I don't want you influencing my kid."

"Influencing her to do what? Be awesome?" He says with a smirk and I roll my eyes

"Seriously S, I wanna meet my niece." I look at him with a raised eyebrow

"Your niece?"

"Yeah, just call me uncle puck." Seriously?

"She's not calling you uncle anything so you can forget about that. She will insult you, I'm guessing on your ridiculous choice of clothing, and then walk away." He looks down at his clothes curiously and then back up at me

" Whatever, the clothes don't make the man." He says trying to defend the fact he has on a hideous sweater with corduroys. It's bad enough the fucking sweater is huge and puke green with red stripes.

"You look like Freddie Kruger. If we were in a Chuck E. Cheese you would have cleared the place out." I say with a satisfied smirk and take a swig of my beer.

"Shut the fuck up alright? It was a gift."

"From someone who obviously hates you."

"Fuck you." He says glaring at me

"I'd rather fuck a whale. You've done that before right? How was it?" I say laughing at my own joke

"You're such a bitch."

"And you're a tool. We're the perfect pair." I say and we both drink then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Mike standing there.

"It's about time you got here Chang." I say as he hugs me.

"Sorry, Tina made me help her look for...i forgot what it was but trust me, it wasn't important."

" I bet it wasn't." I say and Mike sits down next me

"I see you haven't killed each other yet."

"Oh we're getting there." Puck says and I laugh

"Beer?" Puck offers Mike but her turns it down

"Appletini." He says and we both look at him

"What? It tastes good. Beer is gross." He says and Puck and I bust out laughing. He glares at us as his face starts to turn red and he orders his drink.

" Hate you guys." He mumbles and crosses his arms.

"Love you too Mikey." I say and it gets him to crack a smile

" I'm surprised female Chang let you out. Haven't you been on baby lockdown?" I ask

"Yeah. I thought making a baby would be fun. Sex all day and no condom but it's horrible. She's feeding me all kinds of weird stuff, she changed my under wear and I'm not even supposed to be drinking right now. It's insane."

"Have you two even had sex?"

"Barely because she's trying to find all these remedies to make us more fertile that she won't have sex with me."

" Yeah because that makes total sense." I say and shake my head

"Look figure out how to get her drunk then do your business. You'll have a clan of baby Changs in no time." I tell him

"Yeah that'll never work. I'll just have to figure something else out." He says as the bartender gives him his drink and he takes a sip.

"You guys ready for Mercedes, Sam and Finn?" Puck asks

"Yeah. Mercedes and Sam are staying with me. They fly in tomorrow." Mike says

"So does Finn."

"Wait a minute, how come I didn't know about this?" I ask and Mike looks at Puck. Puck just looks down at the bar sheepishly. Idiot

"Puck was supposed to tell you."

"My bad, I forgot but you know now." I roll my eyes and look back at Mike.

"How long are they staying?" I ask

"A few days I think." He says and I nod

"Tomorrow we should all go out. Just the glee club. It'll be fun." Mike says

"Drunken gleeks. Sounds like the funniest night ever." I say dryly

"San shut up, you know if we do it you're in."

"Yeah to make fun of you idiots." I say and Puck gives me an unconvinced sure

"Anyway, I'll ask Mercedes and Sam. Puck you ask Finn and Santana tell Quinn and ask her to ask Rachel and Kurt." Mike says with a grin. If this does go through I'm in for some kind of night tomorrow.

We drunk and had fun for a few hours then headed home. I called Britt but apparently she knew too but forgot to tell me too. It's alright though. So I call Quinn though she might know too and didn't tell me.

" **Hello?"** She answers

"Sup Q, you know about Mercedes, Sam an Finnocence coming?" I ask

"**No, when are they coming?"**

"Tomorrow. Mike wants everyone to go out and catch up I guess."

"**Oh, sounds fun."**

" You want to go?"

"**Well...i don't have anything else to do. Are you going?"**

" I guess. Haven't seen Wheezy and guppy face in a while." I say and she laughs lightly

" Tell Rachel and Kurt. I'll get more details tomorrow."

" **Okay. Talk to you later San." **

"Yeah, bye." I say and hang up

I lie back on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I can't help but think about what my life would have been like had I not cheated on Quinn. Maybe we would still be together, married with more kids. Or maybe we'd be divorced and hating each other, or married and hating each other. Who knows? I wish I could have found out though.

I still love Quinn with every fiber of my being. She's still the Quinn I fell in love with and am still in love with. I want her back. I will get her back. I'll make up for being that dumb ass I was 8 years ago and I'll get my happy ever after with her. What? My happy ever after? Am I a fucking Disney movie now?

I close my eyes and let my mind rest so that I can get a night of sleep.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Tonight should be fun. It's been do long since I've seen any of my former glee team mates, my friends. I barely even see Tina and Mike even though it wouldn't be to hard to just call them up. I'm actually fairly excited.

I've heard that Finn is married now, Mercedes is actually working behind the scenes as a song writer and Sam is doing voice over work and is actually the voice of a cartoon character on a pretty big show. I guess his impressions got him somewhere.

Santana called and told me that Mike said we're all going to a karaoke bar. I guess having a former glee club go out wouldn't be complete without some singing. Rachel and I decide to ride together so right now she's helping me pick out an outfit.

I end up going with a simple white dress that's about knee high and black stilettos. Luckily by living in New York and actually having her own stylist, Rachel finally learned how to dress from this decade and she looks very nice.

We got there a little later than everyone but Puck and Santana. The second I walked through the door I spotted everyone and I was surprised to see Artie here. No one has hardly heard or seen from him in years. I walk over to the table and say

"Is that Artie Abrams?" He looks over to me and smiles

"In the flesh." I walk over and hug him and see Rachel walking over to Mercedes. I go to hug Finn and then see Sam. He has a low hair cut and a goatee now. He looks really good. We all exchange our hellos and start to talk.

"So where's Satan?" Finn asks as he drinks some of his beer.

"Yeah, he - devil and she – devil and she devil are missing." Mercedes chimes in from beside him. They're right. Santana and Puck still aren't here and we've been here at least an hour.

" I don't know." I say and drink my sex on the beach.

"Speak of the devil." Artie says and in come Santana and Puck.

"What's up losers?" Puck says as they approach the table then everyone starts to speak at once but I don't hear anything. I vaguely register Brittany laughing but I can't stop staring at Santana. She's not wearing anything spectacular, just her usual. A tight black dress, hair down in curls and heels but...it has to be the drink. Yeah, because, okay yes I'm obviously attracted to Santana but the drink must be why I feel like I might start drooling soon. It has to be. One drink could get me drunk because my tolerance is very low since I don't drink.

I eventually feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Brittany smiling at me. I smile in return but she starts to laugh.

"What?" I ask and she shakes her head. Was I that obvious?

Everyone settles and now it's time for some karaoke. Of course Rachel was first but she did a duet with Mercedes and sung respect by Aretha Franklin. Sam, Mike and Artie went next and had the whole place bursting with laughter with their rendition of call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen, with their very original dance moves.

Other people took their turns and this night is becoming more and more fun. It might be the alcohol but most of the people sound pretty decent. Of course the unholy trinity had to perform and we were amazing of course. The night is just going great and I don't know how but Santana actually had the music to Trouty Mouth and sung it for Sam who only laughed and shook his head in response.

" Wow Santana." Sam says after she finishes

"You thought I forgot about you salamander lips?"

" I was hoping." He says and she laughs and hugs him. Mike goes and grabs the mic and asks who's next. Santana glances at me and catches my eye then tells Mike she wants go to again. She walks back on the stage and picks her song then it starts to play. She sets the mic on the stand and grips the stand with both hands.

I know something is up. The song is slow and all we've been singing are upbeat songs. I have a feeling I may not like this song. I look up at her and she starts to sing.

**Don't leave me in all this pain  
>Don't leave me out in the rain<br>Come back and bring back my smile  
>Come and take these tears away<br>I need your arms to hold me now  
>The nights are so unkind<br>Bring back those nights when I held you beside me**

Oh God. She's looking at me. Fuck! Why would she do this? Why?

**Un-break my heart  
>Say you'll love me again<br>Undo this hurt you caused  
>When you walked out the door<br>And walked out of my life  
>Un-cry these tears<br>I cried so many nights  
>Un-break my heart<br>My heart**

you can honestly hear the sincerity in her voice but...it's just not that easy.

**Take back that sad word good-bye  
>Bring back the joy to my life<br>Don't leave me here with these tears  
>Come and kiss this pain away<br>I can't forget the day you left  
>Time is so unkind<br>And life is so cruel without you here beside me**

I chance at look at her and I can tell she's trying to keep her tears at bay.

**Un-break my heart  
>Say you'll love me again<br>Undo this hurt you caused  
>When you walked out the door<br>And walked out of my life  
>Un-cry these tears<br>I cried so many nights  
>Un-break my heart<br>My heart**

**Don't leave me in all this pain  
>Don't leave me out in the rain<br>Bring back the nights when I held you beside me**

At this point she has a few tears falling from her eyes which she wipes away. She must be drunk. She always gets emotionally and mushy when she's drunk and this stupid little stunt is pissing me off! This isn't something you do publicly when we haven't even spoken about it!

**Un-break my heart  
>Say you'll love me again<br>Undo this hurt you caused  
>When you walked out the door<br>And walked out of my life  
>Un-cry this tears<br>I cried so many, many nights  
>Un-break my<strong>

Un-break my heart oh baby  
>Come back and say you love me<br>Un-break my heart  
>Sweet darlin'<br>Without you I just can't go on  
>Can't go on<p>

After she hits that last note she leaves the stage and goes to the bar to get a drink like she just didn't sing that song to me and confessing she wants me back. Well two can play this game. She put her feelings out in the open well I can too.

I go to the stage and search through the songs until I find the perfect one. I grab the mic as the song begins and begin to sing

**It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
>The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone<br>Yesterday I found out about you  
>Even now just looking at you: feels wrong<br>You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
>It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"<strong>

She looks at me from over at the bar and I stare directly into her eyes

**You should've said, "No", you should've gone home  
>You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go<br>You should've know that word, with what you did with her  
>Get back to me... (get back to me)<br>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
>I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"<br>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
>You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me<strong>

I grip the mic stand harder to keep my anger at bay. If she thought singing me some sappy fucking song would get me back she thought wrong!

**You can see that I've been crying  
>Baby you know all the right things to say<br>But do you honestly expect me to believe  
>We could ever be the same?<br>You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
>It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"<strong>

I focus on the song and the music and close my eyes as I sing

**You should've said, "No", you should've gone home  
>You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go<br>You should've know that word, with what you did with her  
>Get back to me... (get back to me)<br>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
>I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"<br>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
>You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me<strong>

**I can't resist  
>Before you go tell me this:<br>Was it worth it?  
>Was she worth this?<strong>

No... no, no, no...

**You should've said, "No", you should've gone home  
>You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go<br>You should've know that word, with what you did with her  
>Get back to me... (get back to me)<br>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
>I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"<br>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
>You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me<strong>

As I end the song she looks at me with this wounded puppy look on her face and I scoff and roll my eyes. I go grab my purse and walk out the door. I walk down the street seriously wishing I would have taken my own car. As I try to hail a cab I hear my name being called and someone running up to me.

"Quinn." Santana says and I glare at her

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I say and she looks confused

"What?

"Did you think some stupid fucking song would fix this?! If I even wanted to be back with you I still haven't forgiven you for what you've done!"

"Quinn I just want another chance. I messed up and I'm sorry. I love you."

"Fuck love Santana! Love or I'm sorry isn't going to fix shit so you can save it!" I shout and storm away from her. UGH!

I walk across the street and I don't think she followed me. Thank God. I slow down and then I hear foot steps behind me. I turn around fully prepared to scream at Santana again when I see Sam running up to me. He stops in front of me and says

"Hey, you okay?"

"Wonderful." I deadpan

"You need a ride home?" He asks

"You don't have a car."

"Yeah but Mike gave me the keys to his so...want a ride?" He says and I sigh

"I'm not even sure I want to go home." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then we can get coffee until you do. We didn't really get to talk anyway, So how bout it?" Well I don't have very many options. I go home to an empty house pissed or...

"Yeah...why not?" I say and he smiles and shows me the way to Mikes car.

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed :) Let me know what you think and have a Happy New Year!**


	12. Chapter 11: Meeting new people

**Santana's P.O.V**

Fuck! Can I do anything right? Ever? Ugh this is just ridiculous. I walk back into the bar, order a shot and go and sit at a table behind everyone else. I see my song didn't mess up everyone else's time because everyone still seems to be enjoying themselves. No one even noticed I came back but the one person I knew would be worried about me and what just happened. Brittany comes and sits in the chair next to me and sighs.

"What happened San?" She asks

"Let's see, I sing Quinn that song and she throws my cheating back in my face, I go talk to her, tell her I love her and she doesn't give a shit. Hasn't it been long enough for to forgive what I did?" I say and a waitress brings me my drink and I order another one but Brittany tells her to bring a water

"Why'd you do that?" I ask and down my shot, reveling the way it burns all the way down and feeling its warmth in my stomach.

"Because I'm not letting you get yourself sick over this, now back to the Quinn thing. Quinn is worse than you when it comes to forgiving and forgetting. Obviously its hard for her to forgive you because she still loves you but she's afraid to take that chance again."

"Yeah but Britt I was young, I was stupid and I was scared. I would never do that to her again."

"She doesn't know that and you've only been back in her life 2? 3 months? People change and something else could have happened after you. After you, every relationship she's been could have ended the same way, with someone cheating on her."

Okay that makes sense but Quinn never said anything like that. She told me she only dated two people after me and they didn't last more than a few months and Maya never even met them so they couldn't have been to serious.

"I don't believe that Britt. She would have said something." I say as the waitress brings my water

"Drink that." Britt says and I sigh and take a sip

"You're right. Maybe I'm wrong but Santana you cheated on her and yes it was a long time ago but the point is, you still did it. Have you two even talked about being in a relationship again?" She asks and I shake my head no

"But things were going so good Britt."

" I know but maybe you should have talked to her first." She says and I nod

"So in the last 8 years what has she done? What do you think she's done?" I ask

"She held on to her anger and resentment towards you. She can't forgive you because she's still angry."

"How do I fix that Britt?" I ask desperately

"I don't know. That's something she has to do in her own time. She has to learn how to let go of the past." She says and I sigh. She's right. I can't do anymore if Quinn can't honestly forgive me. All I can do is wait. Hopefully not very long.

"You're right B, thanks." I say and she smiles and hugs me

"Sure. I love you and I love Quinn and I want you guys to work this out."

"Love you too B."

"Good now drink that water." She says and I drink some more.

It's so funny how she's gotten so much smarter and wiser since she had Bella. Before her Britt would be drunk and half naked right now. I shake my head at thought and really realize how grateful I am to have Britt.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

" Thanks." I say as Sam sits a cup of coffee in front of me

" No problem. So...you wanna talk about it?" He says and takes a sip of his coffee. I sigh and play with the rim of my cup. I run my finger around the rim over and over and it's mesmerizing and infuriating because it's a fucking circle and that's how my life is

"Quinn?" He calls and I look up at him

"Yeah?"

"You've been doing that for awhile now." He says and I look away embarrassed

"Sorry." I say and he smiles at me

"It's okay, you can talk about it." He says and I sigh an push my face further into the palm of my hand

"I don't know where to start."

"How about when you started talking to Santana again? Because I didn't know about that."

"That happened a few months ago. Britt found me, told Santana and here we are."

"She knows about your daughter now?" He asks and I nod

"So was that the first time she showed that she wanted to be with you again?" I nod again

"Hm." He says

"What?" I ask

"Why don't you want to be with her again?"

"Honestly...i don't know. It's like...i know...i know I should be over what she did but...I'm not. And I don't know why it's so hard but...it is." I say with a sigh and drink some of my coffee.

"If you could forgive her, would you want to be with her?" He asks and I take a moment to think this over. Would I want to be with her?

"I...would probably try but I'm afraid." I tell him

"Maybe you should take a break, from her. Stop thinking about that situation and maybe date someone else?" He says

"How is that going to help me?"

"Because you'll realize you have other options. You can be happy with someone else or you'll realize that no matter what, you do want to be with Santana and if that's the case, you have to let the past be the past."

"When'd you get so smart?" I say and he grins

"College."

"Nah, I knew you when you went to college, weren't smart." I say and he laughs

"Well maybe I have enough experience in losing love."

"Maybe." I say. He slides his hand to my other that's on the table and squeezes it

"Do what makes you happy Quinn, don't let fear stop you." I give him a small smile and he moves his hand back

"You're not going to ask me out are you?"

"What?" He says

"I mean you just told me to date other people and...I assumed. I'm sorry." I say nervously and he chuckles

"It's fine but um...i have some new though."

"What?"

"Mercedes and I...we're engaged." Oh my gosh!

"What? You're engaged and didn't tell me?!" I practically yell and he chuckles

"No one knows. We were gonna tell everyone later."

"Wow, last I heard you two weren't even together."

"We got back together a year ago and I proposed a month ago. I didn't want to lose her again so I took a shot and she said yes." He says with a smile

"Congratulations Sam!" I say happily. I'm really happy for them.

They got back together when Sam went to college out in California. Then they broke up in his last year of school. I had no idea they were even together again.

"Thanks. So no I'm not going to ask you out but that guy over there looks like he wants to." He says and then glances behind me. I turn my head slightly and see a table with three men.

"Which one?" I ask

"The one facing us." I look back subtly and look at the guy. He's handsome, muscular build, well groomed beard and has glasses. He looks to be about my age and he and all his friends are wearing nice business suits. I wonder why they're at a Starbucks this late?

"He's been looking at you ever since we came in here." Sam says and I turn back to him

"Well I doubt he'll come talk to me."

"Why not?"

"Because he probably thinks your my boyfriend." I say and he sighs and puts his hand on his chin like he's thinking.

" How about this? I go outside and make it look like I left. He'll see you alone and come talk to you and if not you call me and I'll come back."

"That's not gonna work." I say and he smiles

"Trust me." And with that he gets up and walks out. Ugh. This is so not going to work. Seriously stupid plan. I sit here and drink my coffee. I check my phone and ten minutes has gone by. I knew he wouldn't come talk to me. I get ready to call Sam when I hear

"Excuse me." I look over and find the guy smiling at me

"Hi." I say

"Hi, I noticed you looked a little lonely. What happened to your boyfriend?" He asks

"Oh he's not my boyfriend. Just a friend." I say and he nods

"Then where is your boyfriend?"

"Not sure but that may be because I don't have one." I say and he looks shocked

"You have to have a boyfriend? No way your single."

"Yes way I'm single."

"That is just...criminal. I'm Kevin." He says and sticks his hand out for me to shake. I take his hand and shake it

"Quinn."

"Quinn? That's unique." He says

"Yeah. I'm the only Quinn I've ever met." I say and he nods

"Mind if I sit down?" He asks

"Aren't you here with your friends?" He glances back at them and then looks at me

"They won't miss me." He says and takes a seat

We actually talked for 20 minutes and he seems like a nice guy. He's funny and was pretty cool to talk to. He's in advertisement and doesn't have any kids, even though he wants them. He's lived here all his life and he likes to play football. He and his friends were out this late because they're finishing up a project and decided to take a coffee break. I probably would have stayed and talked to him but Sam did eventually come back. We exchanged numbers before I left and he ask me out.

I honestly surprised myself with how willing I was to talk to him. After everything that just happened with Santana and then talking to Sam, I think I might keep talking to Kevin. Sam may be right. This could help me so maybe dating someone else won't be a bad thing.

**Santana's P.O.V**

Last night was just really stupid on my part. That just wasn't the way to do things so today I'm going to talk to Quinn. That's probably what I should've done in the first place. Yeah I'll go talk to her. I pull up at Quinns and get out and knock on the door. Quinn opens the door with her hair up in a messy bun and only a big T shirt.

"Hey..." I say nervously.

"Hi. What are you doing here so early?" She asks

"Early? Quinn it's almost 3 o clock."

"Oh." She says and wipes her eyes

"Are you just now getting up?" I ask and she nods

"You shouldn't drink." I say and she nods again

"Want to come in?" She asks and I nod and walk in. She goes and gets her a cup of coffee. 

"Coffee?" She asks me and I shake my head

"No, I'm alright. I came over to talk about what happened last night." I say and she nods and takes a sip of her coffee.

" I know." She sits at the table and I sit on the other side of her.

"Look...I'm sorry. At the time it seemed like a good idea."

"What did you plan on accomplishing Santana? Did you think a song would make me come running back to you? It's so much more complicated then that."

"I know, I know. I didn't expect you to come back. I'm not sure what I expected to happen but it felt right. I want us to be together Quinn. I know if you would just give me that chance I can make you happy. We can be a family and I just want things to be the way they were supposed to be."

"Santana...i know that what you did was a long time ago but...i haven't forgiven you for it. I'm afraid It'll happen again. I'll give you my everything and you'll just hurt me."

"But I won't. I made a huge mistake and I would never do anything that stupid again, drunk or sober. I just want to go back to being us." I say and she sigh

"Santana I need to time. I don't know...I'm just really conflicted."

"Okay. Well...how much time are we talking?" I ask

"I don't know. It could be a long time and I don't expect you to wait for me."

"Wait, what?" She's confusing me

"I just...i don't know so you can date whoever you want and maybe you should date. Have you ever thought that maybe we weren't meant to be together? Maybe it was just for the right amount of time to make Maya?"

"No, I don't believe that. We are supposed to be together."

"Well I have to tell you that I am going to start dating. Sam talked to me and it made a lot of sense."

"So, what? Your dating Sam?"

"No. I'm not dating anyone right now but I'm saying I will." She says and I sigh and nod

"Yeah alright. I'm gonna go." I say and stand up.

"San you do-"

"Yeah I do. I'll talk to you later." I say and walk out

So she can't date me but she'll date other people. I just got rejected on a whole other level but there's nothing I can do. She'll date someone then fall in love and leave me alone. Nice. I wish I could say fuck her and go get a girlfriend but I've tried. For 8 fucking years but no one compares to Quinn. Maybe it's just time to face the fact that whatever I do, she'll never love me again. I didn't think one mistake would cost me so much.


	13. Chapter 12: Dating

**A/N: Hola! Sorry this took so long but I got sick :( and schools a bitch sooo I did my best and got this out for you guys. Hope you like.**

**Santana's P.O.V**

I've been very conflicted this last week. After what happened with Quinn, I just haven't known what to do with myself. I think Quinn loves me but she just needs time. She just needs to decide if she wants to be with me. I'm conflicted on what to do. Do I date? If I do date will she take that as me not wanting her anymore? I don't see any reason to date because I want her but what if she doesn't want me? What if she just says she can't? Am I supposed to be alone forever? This is so fucking confusing.

Luckily I get to let my mind drift from that, at least for a little while. Maya and I are supposed to be seeing a movie with Puck. He got all emotional on me a couple days ago, saying he must not really be my best friend since he hasn't met Maya so to shut up his bitching I invited him to come with us. First I have to pick up Maya though. I get out my car and knock on the door

"Hey." Quinn says when she answers. She's in a robe but her hair and make up are done.

"Where are you going?" I ask as I come in. She closes the door and says

"Out." Then walks to her bedroom with me following

"Out? Out with who? Out where? How long are you going to be out? Where the fuck is out." I say as she looks around her dresser for something.

"Santana, I am a grown woman. I owe you no explanation and I don't have to answer your questions." She says without looking at me and walks to her closet.

"You do need to answer my fucking questions. Don't you think I should know where the hell you are and who the hell you're with in case something happens to Maya or you?!" I say frustrated. I mean why the fuck wouldn't she tell me she was going out? I think that's some fucking important information to be shared!

" You seriously need to calm down okay? This isn't a big deal. At all. I'm just going out with a friend."

"Well who the fuck is this friend and where are you going?" I say with my hands on my hips

"Santana, you have one more time to curse at me before I kick you out. You don't know him and we're just going to dinner." She says turning from her closet with two dresses and lying them on the bed.

"So it's a date? You're going on a date?"

"I'm going out to dinner." Ugh. I roll my eyes and sigh

"What's his name and how long have you known him? Where'd you meet him?"

"Santana, I honestly don't have time for this. Maya is in her room. Go talk to her."

"Answer my questions Quinn." I say and she sighs

"Ugh! Fine! His name is Kevin and we started talking about a week ago. Now don't ask me another question." I sigh and walk out

it's been a fucking week and she's already got a date. It's official. I'm fucked. I try to forget about it as I walk up the stairs to Maya's room. I knock on the door before going in. I walk in and she's in her closet, looking on the floor for something.

"What are you in here doing?" I say and she looks up

"No! Why are you here?!" She says

"Well I'm glad to see you too."

"No, I can't find my shoe. Ugh!" She says frustrated and I can't help but laugh. I walk over to her and says

"Relax munchkin. I'll help you look." I ask her what shoe it is and then start to look around the room.

"We have time before the movie starts." I say as she frantically searches her closet. I find the shoe right behind her door and pick it up but I don't say anything.

"I have to find it! They're the only shoes I have that match this outfit! I don't find those I have to change!" Truly her mothers daughter. I walk and lay on her bed and she glances back at me.

"You're not helping!" She whines and I laugh

"It's not funny!" She says while throwing things around in her closet.

"If you just calm down, you'll find it." I set the shoe on the floor behind her and wait for her to turn around.

"No I won't. Help me." She turns around to pout at me and I look down. She glances down and picks up the shoe.

"Yes!" She says triumphantly and jumps on the bed and starts to put her shoes on.

"Happy?" I say and she nods

"Shh." She says and I shake my head

"So, you know where your mom is going?"

"Mom's going somewhere?" She says as she ties her shoe.

"Nevermind just put your shoes on."

"Are you okay?" She asks

"Yeah munchkin."

"But you look sad." She says and looks at me

"Put your shoes on." I say and she puts on her other shoe. She finishes getting ready and then goes to say goodbye to Quinn. Of course she asked her the same questions I did but Quinn only told her she was going to dinner with a friend. We leave and I start to drive to the movie theater.

"Santana?" Maya says and I look at her.

"Yeah?"

"What happened with you and mama?" She asks

"I did something really, really stupid."

"Well did you say sorry?" She asks

"More times than I can count."

"You two don't love each other anymore? Mama said that's what happened with aunt Rachel and uncle Andrew."

"She said that?" I ask

"Okay, she said they still love each other but don't want to be together anymore."

"Okay, well that's how it is with your mother and I, well not exactly but." I shrug

"You don't love each other?" She asks and I sigh and say

"I'll always love your mother Maya."

"She doesn't love you back?"

"What is with all the questions Amaya?" I look at her and she just shrugs. It came out harsher than I intended

"I just wanted to know." She says softly and I sigh and cut the radio on. The rest of the ride was silent and it made me feel bad. She was just being a kid, asking questions. I didn't have to be so short with her. I park and we get out and go into the movie theater. As I'm buying the tickets I hear

"S!" I turn around to see Puck coming in the door and I wave. I buy the tickets and walk over to him.

"You owe me." I say as I hand him the ticket and he nods.

"So you must be Maya." He says and looks down at her

"I don't know you." She says and crosses her arms

"I know. I'm San's friend Puck."

"That's a stupid name."

"It's a nickname."

"Still stupid." She says and rolls her eyes. I shake my head at them and Puck says

"You really are San's daughter."

"I've heard. Santana can I go play some games?" She asks and I look over to the little room where they have some arcade games. There is some time before the movie so I nod and give her some money. She goes toward the games and I follow.

"So you okay?" Puck asks as I lean against a game and watch Maya. I sigh heavily and look at him

"I'm perfect." I say and he sighs

"Cut the bullshit and talk to me S."

"What do you want me to say? I put it all out there and got it shoved back in my face. Quinns on some fucking date -"

"Date? She's on a date? What the fuck?! It's been a week and she's on a date?" He says angrily

"Who cares Puck? What we had...I blew it. Years ago and I can't stand in her way of trying to move on. I don't know why I ever thought she would take me back."

"You made one fucking mistake. I've cheated on like almost every girlfriend I've ever had. I give em a few ' I'm sorrys.' some flowers, dinner, maybe some jewelry and then we're fucking by the end of the night. Back together the next day. I didn't even love any of them but you love Quinn. You really do and I don't see how she can't see that."

"She can see it, she just doesn't care. At all. I'm old news and she wants someone new."

"Then you should get someone new too. The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else." He says with a smirk and I shake my head

"Look at her. She's hot." He says and nods his head to a woman, holding the hand of an excited 3 year old. She's small, petite rather, dark hair and is pretty tan. She has a nice body though and she is pretty cute.

"Yeah she's cute." I say

"Go talk to her."

"No. I'm here to spend time with my daughter, not hit on women."

"Who says you can't do both?" He says and then walks over to her. Ugh! What the fuck did I just say? I swear he better not get her to come over here. I watch them talk for a while then he comes back.

"Got her number for you." He says and I roll my eyes

"I don't want her fucking number. I don't want her and I'm not going to call her so you need to go tell her that." I say as I poke him in the chest

"Just call her. Her names Ashley. Call her even if its just cuz you need another friend." He says and I sigh and tell him to put the number in my phone. I guess a friend couldn't hurt.

"Maya." I call and she comes to me

"The movie is about to start. Let's go." She nods and we walk to the movie.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

My date with Kevin went better than I expected. He picked me up in a limo and took me to an incredibly expensive restaurant that I hadn't even heard of before. It was beautiful and the setting was just right, plus the food was amazing. After dinner he took me to an art show. I wasn't really into it and he could tell so he made jokes about the art and the people and kept things light until he just grabbed me and walked out. He said he didn't want to bore me to death and then we took a walk through central park. Normally you wouldn't want to be there at night but I felt safe with him. He eventually takes me home and walks me to the door.

"I had a really nice time tonight." I say as we stand outside my door

"Me too. You sure though because I'm thinking the art show was a bust." I giggle and say

"It's fine. I should have told you I'm more into photography than paintings." I say and he nods

"So if you ever want to do this again, you have my number." He says and I nod

"It was fun. I might call you."

"Might?" He asks and I nod

"Well I'll still wait by the phone anyway. " He says jokingly

"Well good night." I say

"Good night." I kiss his cheek and go in the house.

I forgot how a good date felt. It's really really nice. I'll definitely call him. I go take a shower and, change into my pajamas and watch TV as I wait for Santana to bring Maya home. Since I didn't stay out that late they should be here soon. 30 minutes later I hear a knock on the door and open it to see Santana holding a sleeping Maya in her hands. I move aside so she can come in and she takes her to her room. I go back in the living room and lie on the couch.

"So..." I hear Santana say as she leans against the wall.

"How was your date?" She asks

"Fine. I had a nice time." I say and she nods

"How was the movies?" I ask

"Good I guess. My mind wasn't really in the right place to enjoy it." She says and I nod

"Well I'm gonna get outta here. I still get her this weekend right?" She asks

"Yeah." I nod and she walks out

I'm surprised she even talked to me. We haven't really said more than four words to each other since what happened last week. I guess she's slowly coming to terms with the fact we won't be getting back together any time soon. Hopefully Sam is right though. I need something to help me determine if I really do want to be with her again.

**A/N: Hope that was good :) If not I'll try better next time. Let me know what you guys think because I love hearing your thoughts. Til next time, bye guys.**


	14. Chapter 13: The night before Christmas

**A/N: Hey people, quicker update! Yay! lol so the couple chaps are going to be the Holidays. I know I'm late but whatever lol enjoy**

**Santana's P.O.V**

God I fucking hate Christmas shopping! I forgot how fucking hard it was to shop for Quinn. She is the pickiest person I've ever met. Even though she told me she loved everything I ever bought her, its always hard. Birthdays, anniversaries, holidays. All days I pretty much hated because of shopping for her. I remember our first Christmas together, like our real first Christmas where we lived together. We lived in an apartment not much bigger than a broom closet but I had never been happier.

**~Flashback~**

Damn it. Why does she insist on waking me up? I sigh heavily before I finally open my eyes. Quinns sitting back on her knees and leaning down near my face. Creepy much?

"Seriously?" I say and she smiles widely

"It's Christmas!" She says happily and I laugh softly

"What time is it?" I ask

"9: 30." She says and I groan

"What the fuck Quinn?! Haven't we agreed that I shouldn't be conscious until at least 10:30 if not 11." I say and she bounces on her knees, rocking the bed.

"But it's Christmas!" She says excitedly. God she turns into Brittany on Christmas, I swear!

"You slept through a blowjob." I did what now?

"What?"

"You slept through a blowjob. I was trying to get you up but in a nice way since it's Christmas. You slept through the whole thing. I thought you were faking but after you still were sleep." What the hell?

"How did I sleep through that? Did I cum?" I ask and she nods her head. Damn it!

"Now get up and give me my present." She says and gets up and off the bed.

"Come on, I made breakfast." She says and walk out the room. I roll over to my side and check my phone. It really is that fucking early. Ugh. She's so fucking lucky I love her. It takes a few tries but I do finally get up and go in the kitchen. Quinn's on the phone with her mom so I sit at the table in front of a plate with pancakes and bacon and start to eat. Quinn eventually gets off the phone and sits next to me.

"You ate my food." She says and I shrug

"Want it back?" I say and open my mouth to show her the already chewed food.

"Ew!" She says and punches my arm when I laugh.

"You're gross." She says

"Whatever."

"Where's my present?" She asks

"You're looking at it. It's Christmas for you all day, every day baby." I smirk when she glares at me.

"I'll give you your gift when I feel like it. Where's mine?"

"When I get mine you'll get yours." She says and I scoff

"Not fair."

"Totally fair." I roll my eyes and finish eating. She gets up and goes to the bedroom and I get up and follow her. She has a bag in her hand and tries to turn away from me.

"That's totally my present isn't it?" I say as I walk towards her

"Gimme!" I say as I try to snatch the bag but she quickly moves it. I push her on her back, on the bed and then straddle her. I try to get the bag but she quickly turns on her back and shoves the bag under her stomach. I straddle her hips and start to pull her arms

"Santana!"

"Quinn!" I mimic

" You are not getting this!" She says and I laugh

"You don't realize how dirty that sounds." I say and she laughs softly

"Shut up! You're not getting your present now."

"Why not?"

"Because we have to open them under the tree!" What fucking tree? Our tree is maybe a foot an a half tall. I would call it the charlie brown tree but it's not that bare.

"You can't be serious?" I say and let her arms go

"I am!" She says and I shake my head and get off her.

"Alright." I say and she stands up

"Thank you." She says as she fixes her clothes and I laugh as she walks out of the room. I go get her present then go to her in the living room where she's standing by the tree. Though it does lean because Quinn piled on decorations.

"Alright. Present time." I say and she nods

"Me first." She says and hands me the bag she had earlier. I take it and hand her, her present. She takes it and says

"Open it." I sit the bag on the couch and start to go through it. She got me some pretty expensive perfume, some jeans and sweaters and then I see a note book.

"A notebook?" I say

"A song book. Its for when you get inspired to write so you don't have to scramble to find a piece of paper and pen. I'm sick of you always saying you had a hit but forgot it because you couldn't write it down." She says and I smile.

"Thank you." I say and hug her

"Now you open yours." I say and she nods and opens it. While she's doing that I try on a white Ralph Lauren sweater and I don't even need a mirror to know I look good. My baby has awesome taste and I look good in everything. Perfect match

"Ah!" She screams and I look at her. She's jumping up and down in excitement and comes and hugs me tightly

"Thank you so much!" She says and I laugh. I was hoping she liked it. I remember being in the store a few months ago and Quinn fell in love with a camera. She loved its features and all that other shit but was super disappointed that it was way out of her budget. I did a lot of saving and even borrowed a little from my parents and got it for her.

"Your welcome." I say and she snaps a picture of me.

"Quinn!" I say and she smiles from behind her camera. I put my hand up in front of the camera and she takes another one

"Stop!" I say and we both laugh. She puts the camera down and says

"Fine." I shake my head and say

"Turn around." She looks at me curiously

"I know it's Christmas but we are not doing that." I roll my eyes

"Woman just turn around." I say and she slowly turns. I quickly pull the necklace out of my pocket and start to put it on her. The second I clasp it she runs off to the bathroom. I follow her but stand in the hallway and wait for her to come back out. She comes out after a few seconds and hugs me.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." I hug her and say

"Your welcome. Did you read the inscription?" I say and she pulls back and look on the back of the heart

"For my one true love." She reads out loud and I see tears form in her eyes.

"Don't you dare cry." I say and she smiles

"I love you." She says and grabs my hands

"I love you too and guess what?" I say

"What?" She asks and I look up. She follows my lead and I say

"Mistletoe." Then I kiss her

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." She says and kisses me again

**~End Flashback~**

I was in debt up to my fucking ears after that but it was so worth it. That smile on her face meant everything to me and making her happy was the only thing that made me happy that day. I've never loved anything or anyone as much as I love Quinn, well maybe Maya too now but Quinn is just...my everything. Has been and always will be. I gave up on song writing after the thing with Q. I don't think it was because of her, but that I just lost interest.

That night I fucked up everything seems so...I'm not even sure but now I know why I did it. I know why I fucked everything up. I wasn't ready for that type of commitment. I couldn't handle it. I purposely sabotaged my relationship because I was honestly afraid of the future. We'd been together so long and at such a young age, I wanted to see what else was out there. I realize now what an idiot I was but I can't change the past.

Now Quinn has been dating this guy for almost a month. A whole fucking month. Ugh. I think I could handle it if it were a few people. A few people means she can't be serious about them but a month with one person? That has to mean something. I sigh to myself as I walk around the department store. Should I even get her anything or would that be inappropriate? I don't want to get yelled at again.

Maya and I are doing better that ever. She was fucking amazing at her recital and I've never been prouder. I did call the girl from the movies that day, Ashley, but we wanted different things. I told her I wasn't ready for a relationship and she said that we could be friends. I really appreciated that but I won't lie and say I wouldn't fuck her. If she wanted it I wouldn't say no but, I just...I can't date anyone but I know I should because there's a slim to none chance I'm getting Quinn back, but I just can't find it in myself. I've been trying not to be sad and depressed and an uber bitch but I can't help that either, even though sometimes I'm not that bad but I did flip on Mike like a week ago. All he did was say something about Tina and I just lost it.

I just decide to get her towels. Is that a good gift? Who gives a shit if it is. She'll probably get some huge expensive gift from her stupid boyfriend. Quinn never talked to me about him but she does to Britt and I shamefully admit that yes, I pumped Britt for the info. At first I just did it to see if he was a douche, like I was hoping but of course not.

I want to meet him but he's never around. He's apparently a fucking gentleman and apparently chivalry isn't fucking dead to that asshole. UGH! I want to hate him so fucking much! And on some level I do but he treats Quinn the way she deserves to be treated and I can't be mad at that. I just need to take my mind off of this. As I walk out of the store my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer.

"**Hi Santana."**

"Rachel? Something wrong? Maya and Quinn okay?" I ask slightly panicked

"**They're fine Santana. I just called to see if you had any free time. I would like to talk with you." **

"Umm...I guess I'm free today. You could stop by my house." I say

"**Excellent. I'll see you soon."** She says then hangs up. Okay...super weird. Like yeah I don't really have an issue with Berry but...we never talk alone. I wonder what's up.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I didn't expect Brittany's visit today but I'm happy about it. I haven't really seen her in a few weeks and I'm glad to be spending time with her. The girls are up in Maya's room playing while we sit in the dinning room, drinking coffee and talking.

" San's not coming to see Maya today?" Brittany asks and I shake my head

"She said she had some things to do. I'm guessing last minute Christmas shopping." I say and Britt nods

"That's something I don't think will ever change with her." She says and I nod.

"What's going on with her? We hardly ever talk anymore."

"Well...I know you didn't expect her to be happy about you dating."

"I knew she wouldn't be but I do miss talking to her." I say

"Well she's hurt Quinn. She's hurt and sad and angry. She's like 4 different people, or maybe 5. Sometimes she's her normal self then other times you talk to her and she's not even there. Then she's all sad and crying, or mad and yelling or just mean. Not her normal mean but that times 10." She says then takes a sip of her coffee.

God...I didn't think she would be like this. I thought she'd try to date too or at least sleep with someone else. That's the Santana I know. This situation is hard on both of us but we have to move forward. What happens, happens and we have to deal with it and keep moving. Right now I'm just trying to sort my feelings out. I know I've been seeing Kevin for a while but he knows about Santana. He knows I can't get serious because there's a possibility I could hurt him and he understands that. But it has been awhile and I think my time with him may be up.

In the time I have been seeing him, I am starting to realize that Santana isn't my only option. That I can start new with someone else and be happy. I've also realized that, yes Santana did hurt me but sometimes you just have to let the past be the past and I think I've started to do that a little more everyday.

"That's horrible." I say and Britt nods

"Are you even thinking about getting back together with her? Because if not you need to tell her so she can try to move on."

"Brittany it isn't that simple. I don't want her hurting but I still don't know...but I may be getting closer."

"Well with you taking all this time, she might eventually start dating. Then what? You can't have her then."

"You're right but if she does date then at least she'll be happy." I say and she sighs heavily

"Santana won't be happy without you. Don't you get that? She won't put herself fully back out there because of you. So you need to decide and fast because San is hot and someone will snatch her right from under you."

She's right but what happens, happens and I can't control that. I do feel like I'm stringing Santana along but she can choose to be with someone else, I'm not holding her back. Some things were just meant to happen and if Santana and I aren't one of them, then life goes on.

**A/N: Tell me what you think. As always your comments are appreciated. toodles :)**


	15. Chapter 14: It's Christmas!

**A/N: Hope you guys like this one**

**Quinn's P.O.V**

It's Christmas. One of my most favorite days of the year. I don't know if it's the smile people have or the fact that around this time of year most people are just happier, but I love this day. I've definitely loved it even more since having Maya. I love the smile on her face and the innocence of her still believing in Santa Claus. Though Christmas was a little different this year. With Santana's parents in town we decided it would be better if we did Christmas at her house, so her parents could see Maya opening her gifts. It's a little awkward because of the slight tension between me and Santana lately.

I hadn't realized how awkward this could be. I haven't seen her parents since they've been here but they have spent time with Maya. Yesterday was my first time with them really and it wasn't as bad as I expected. Santana's mom, Marisol, is just like Santana. She can be incredibly nice though but get on her bad side and there will be hell to pay. Luckily for me she was civil and didn't seem very upset, neither did Santana's father Carlos. I'm hoping it's not just because it's Christmas.

Since I always wake up early on Christmas, I'm the only one awake, I think. Maya inherited the _'sleep_ _all day' _trait from Santana so she is still asleep next to me. Though it is around 7 in the morning so I guess it's okay for her to still be sleeping. I quietly get up from the bed and leave the room to go to the bathroom. What I didn't expect was to walk past the kitchen and see Santana sitting at the table. I don't say anything though and keep going until I get to the bathroom. After I come out I go to the kitchen and stand on the other side of the table. Santana is holding a cup of coffee and is just sitting there. She looks at me and I smile at her softly.

"Merry Christmas." I say softly

"Merry Christmas." She says quietly and I sit in a chair at the table.

"What are you doing up so early?" I ask and she shrugs

"Couldn't sleep. Just...couldn't. I know why you're up. When aren't you up on at the crack of dawn on Christmas?" She says and I laugh softly

"What can I say? It -"

"It's Christmas. I know." She says and takes a sip of her coffee.

" It's more if you want some." She says as she sets her cup down

"Okay." I say as I nod

"Maya isn't awake? I figured a kid would be up by now."

"She inherited your laziness so she probably won't be up for a few hours."

"I'm not lazy. I'm just not insane like some people." She says and I smile a bit

"Rachel said come by her house later." She says and drinks some more of her coffee

"What? I didn't even talk to Rachel but for a second yesterday. When did you talk to her?"

"Yesterday."

"And since when are you and Rachel so close?" I ask and she shrugs

"I just talked to her alright. So you talk to your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend and no." I say and she nods

"Gonna see him today?"

"No. He went to visit his parents in Florida." I say and she nods

"So how's it been with your parents here?"

"It's like I'm 16 again. Don't do this Santana, Do that Santana, Don't put your feet on the table Santana." She sighs and rolls her eyes

"It's my fucking table. I love my parents but...god! They're parents." She says and I chuckle

"It's not funny." She says and I shrug. Her phone vibrates on the table and she picks it up. She reads something and smiles for the first time since I've seen her this morning.

"Who's texting you this early?" I ask and she glances up from her phone at me then back to it.

"Just a friend." She says and then sets her phone down

"Who is this friend?"

"Why?"

"Just curious." I say

"A friend." She says and I roll my eyes. Who the hell is this friend? And if it's just a friend then why won't she say who it is?

" Merry Christmas girls." Marisol says as she walks into the kitchen

"Merry Christmas." We say in unison.

"Cooking breakfast Mami?" Santana says

"Yes. I would love it if Quinn would help me." She says and my heart speeds up a little. I don't want to be alone with her

" I-"

"She'd love to." Santana says cutting me off and I glare at her and kick her under the table

"Ow!" She says and rubs her shin.

"What's wrong?" Marisol asks

"Quinn just kicked me because she doesn't want to with you to cook." She says. If I could kill someone with a look, Marisol would no longer have a daughter. Santana gives me a smug look and then gets up with her cup of coffee. She walks behind me as she leaves and hits me in the back of the head but I slap her thigh before she can get away. Marisol chuckles softly and says

"You girls are so silly. Quinn, let's hurry before the little one wakes up. We won't have any time to cook then." I sigh internally and get up and walk towards her. She tells me to get some eggs because she wants to make french toast and I go do so. As I crack them in a bowl she comes next me and says

"You don't have to feel awkward or weird around me Quinn. I'm not angry." I look at her and say

"You're not?" She shakes her head and keeps adding things to the bowl before mixing it

"No. Santana told us when she first found out and yes I was very upset at first, but I've gotten over it and so has Carlos. We are just happy that we have the chance to know our granddaughter now and Santana has the chance to be a mother. I hate that you and Santana fell apart but you are still family Quinn and I would never treat you any differently than I always have." That's comforting.

"Thank you. I wouldn't blame you for being upset. What I did was wrong and if I could take it back, I would."

" I know you would Quinn but it's okay. People make mistakes, but it's not the mistakes that make the person. It's the way they handle them." She says and I nod

Cooking went a lot smoother after that. Santana's mother and I have always been close and I felt like I was talking to an old friend. As soon as the food is done, Maya wakes up and opens her presents. She was so excited I couldn't help but feel it. Everyone was incredibly and then we all exchange gifts. I got Carlos a tie and Marisol some perfume. I wasn't sure what Santana would want but I got a great idea at the last minute. I had her the box and she slowly opens it.

"This...is really nice. Thanks Q." She says as she runs her fingers along the frame. I decided to give her the picture she, Maya and I took on the day of her recital. Maya is on top of Santana's shoulders and I have my wrapped around Santana's waist, leaning my head on her shoulder. We're all smiling widely and Maya is in mid laugh at something Santana said. I thought it was a really nice and I think she likes it.

"I thought you'd like it."

"I do." She says and sits it down then grabs a box and hands it to me.

"Umm...probably not the best present I ever got you but...it's something." She says and then sits down. I open the box and see towels. Well it's the thought that counts.

"Thank you Santana." I say and she nods. Her parents gave me some money and then we all went to eat breakfast. Maya and I got ready to leave and went to Rachel's. Rachel and I sat in the living room as the kids play with their toys.

"Andrew is supposed to be coming soon." Rachel says

"You're okay?" I ask and she nods

"I'm getting over him faster than expected." She says and I look at her

"Are you dating someone?"

"Not yet but I am interested in someone." She says

"Who?"

"I won't tell you who exactly but you know them."

" Who is it Rachel?" I ask and she shakes her head

"You'll know soon enough. So did Maya have a nice Christmas?"

"Yeah, very nice. I have no idea how I'm going to get all her presents home." She shakes her head and laughs

"How are you and Kevin. Still good?" She asks and I nod

"For the most part. I think I'm going to end it soon."

"Why? Have you figured out if you want Santana?"

"No. It's been a month pretty much and I think he may want more so it's better to end it now so no one gets hurt." I say and she nods

"Did you ever sleep with him?" She asks and I shake my head

"We've almost gotten there but I just couldn't go through with it. Sex would just complicate it and I don't want to do that."

"Okay."

"So since when have you and Santana become so close?" I ask

"We've been talking recently."

"Talking how?" I ask

"As friends Quinn. What do you think? I know you don't honestly think I would go after my best friends ex, do you?" She says and I sigh. That was a stupid thought, I mean it's Rachel. She would never do that to me.

"Of course not. I didn't mean to sound accusing. Sorry." I say and she nods

"It's fine. Yes Santana and I have been talking a bit more but strictly platonic." She says and I nod

We keep talking for a while before Andrew comes. Rachel asks me to stay so that it won't get awkward but it doesn't at all. They talked to each other like nothing ever happened honestly.

**Santana's P.O.V**

I'm just ridiculously happy that this wasn't as awkward as it could have been. Quinn and Maya are gone and my parents decide to go out to eat. I'm alone and it's fucking paradise. I can finally lay on my couch, in my boxers, eat ice cream from the carton and just watch TV. Pure paradise. My phone rings and I pick it up from the coffee table and answer it.

"Hello?"

"**Hey you." **

"What's up Ashley."

"**Merry Christmas." **

"Yeah, Merry Christmas." I say as I take another bite of my ice cream

"**It sounds pretty quiet over there. I thought you said your daughter and your parents were there?" **

"They were. Maya left with her mom and my parents went out to eat and explore New York. I don't know why they picked today to do that but I don't fucking care. They're finally gone." I say and she giggles

"**Haven't you been here for years?"** She asks

"Yeah."

"**Then why are they exploring?"**

"No idea. They think something new is always happening here."

"**Well you shouldn't be alone on Christmas. Maybe I should come over and keep you company." **

"Where's Max?" I ask

" **He's with his fathers family. He won't be back until tomorrow. We alternate holidays." **

"Well get over here. We can keep each other entertained somehow."

"**Yeah, somehow. I'll be there in a few." **She says

"Alright, see you then." I say and she says goodbye and hangs up.

Not too much long, later, she knocks on my door. I let her in and soon we're cuddled on the couch, with a blanket draped over us, watching a movie.

"That movie sucked." I say and she laughs

"Yeah it really did. Why did we watch the whole thing?"

"Because we were both too lazy to get up and get the remote." I say and she nods

"What now?" I ask and she turns towards me

"We could just talk." She says and I shrug

"Was max excited about his gifts?" I ask

"Yeah. He almost burst my ear drums because he was so happy." I laugh a little

"Well with this being my first Christmas with Maya I think she was about on the same level of excitement. Never seen her that happy."

"Well it's good she had a nice Christmas. Did everything go okay with your ex?"

"She was normal, not really awkward." I say and she nods

"You think she's gonna give you another chance?" She asks and I shrug

"I'm trying to come to terms with it never happening." She gives me a sympathetic look and says

"I'm sorry."

"It's my fault. I'm the one that fucked it up." I say and she nods

"Why don't I give you a back rub?"

"Um...why?" I ask

"You seem tense. Trust me you'll enjoy it." She says and I shrug. She gets up and I roll on to my stomach and she straddles me then starts to rub my shoulders. It feels really good. She moves down to my shoulder blades and applies more pressure.

"Mmm."

"You like that?" She asks and I nod as she continues down my back

"How are you so good at this?" I ask

"I told you I used to be a masseuse, remember?"

"Oh...yeah. You did say that. Damn, you had to be like the best there." I say and she chuckles.

"I'm not that good." She says and hits a spot that felt so good I couldn't help but moan out at and then I feel a pair of lips on my neck. I turn around and say

"Ashley, I'm not -"

"Ready for a relationship. I know, but who says we're dating? We're both adults and this doesn't have to be anything more than physical." She whispers while biting my ear lobe. Fuck that feels good.

"So this won't hurt our friendship?" I ask before my breathe becomes heavier from her gently kissing my neck.

"Nope. It's just physical." She whispers and bites my neck

"Fuck." I moan softly and turn over. Hell, I'm single and horny so why not? I stand up and pull her to her feet. I lift her up and kiss her as she wraps her legs around my waist and I walk us to the bedroom. Merry Christmas to me.

**A/N: Hope you liked. I always love to hear your thoughts so let me know. **


	16. Chapter 15: The good times are over

**A/N: Hey Guys, another chapter for you. Yay! I love how much you guys like this story and all your comments and thoughts so keep em coming :) **

**Santana's P.O.V**

Christmas was fucking awesome, Like seriously. I didn't expect to end up having sex with Ashley but that was nice. I needed that and plus it was really, really fucking good. Since I'm trying to come to terms with just losing Quinn, I think that was a step in the right direction. As much as I want Quinn, I can't force her to be with me and because of this 'Maybe' shit, I don't even know if I'm getting her back.

I slide my hands under my pillow and turn my head to the right. Ashley is still sleeping and she's on her back with her land up by her face, laying on the pillow. I grab my phone from the night stand and check the time. 10:30. I sigh and stretch.

"Good morning." I hear Ashley say sleepily

"Morning." I say and she gives me a tired smile.

"What time is it?" She says with a yawn. This girl is kinda adorable.

"10: 30." I say and she moves closer to me

"So I just...you know nothing can happen with us right now?" I say and she sighs and nods

"You don't have to keep going over this with me. Nothing serious, I got it."

"Sorry." I say and she treads her fingers through my hair.

"It's fine but can I give you my opinion?" She asks and I shrug

"I know you love her but...she's playing with you. She knows you still love her but she tells you she's going to start dating? She's keeping you around as a back up. You shouldn't let her do that to you. You deserve better." She says sincerely. Something in me is telling me she's right but I just...I don't know how to give up on her. I turn on my back and sigh

"It's just hard."

"No it's not. It's soft." She says as pokes my dick and I chuckle slightly and she smiles

"Seriously. It's hard." I say and she nods

"I understand what you mean. When you're seriously in love with someone, they are hard to get over. It took me a long time to get over Max's father." She says and I nod

"You never told me what happened with his father." I turn to look at her and she sighs heavily.

"He was killed. He worked as a cashier at a gas station. They got robbed and they shot him."

"I am so sorry." I say and wrap my arm around her shoulders. She lays her head on my shoulder and says

"It's okay. I blamed myself for a long time."

"Why?"

"He got the job to help take care of Max." She says and I rub her arm

"That wasn't your fault." She nods and draws random patterns over my stomach

"I know."

"When did that happen?" I ask

"I was six months pregnant."

"Damn."

"Yeah, but on to less depressing things, you hungry? I make really good french toast."

"How good?"

"You'll cum in your pants good." She says and I laugh

"I better be eating more than bread. Maybe that wet area between your legs?" She chuckles and pats my stomach.

"We'll see how the morning goes."

"Can we compromise on you cooking naked?"

"Only if you are too."

"Deal." I say but then she moves to hover above me on her hands and knees.

"But first, you should show me what you can do with the thing between your legs." She then grips my dick and slowly strokes it. I smirk and watch her

"Didn't I show you yesterday?"

"Yes but I think I need a reminder." She says and I flip us over

"Trust me. You don't forget getting this dick." I say and she giggles.

I'm so glad my parents are doing some more shit on their own and they're gone because Ashley got loud, and I fucked her in the bathroom, the living room and the kitchen. We eventually do stop and after she makes me breakfast, she takes a shower and leaves to go get Max from his grandparents.

I don't really have anything planned for today. With Maya's birthday tomorrow, I planned on just taking her shopping but that's tomorrow. Britt said she might stop by but besides that I pretty much got nothing to do. Oh! Now I know what I have to do. I forgot that I need to take Maya's presents over to Quinns. Good thing I remembered.

I get all her presents in my car and I'm surprised everything fit, especially the bike I bought her. I called Q earlier so she knows I'm coming then I get in my car and start my drive to Quinn's.

**Quinn's P.O.V **

"Maya!" I call and she comes running down the stairs

"Huh?"

"Come in the kitchen, lunch is ready." I say and she walks in the kitchen and takes a seat at the table. I sit her food in front of her and kiss her forehead.

"Santana will be by soon to drop off your presents." I say and she nods

"Is she gonna stay?" She asks and I shrug and sit next to her

"You have to ask her." I say and she nods then the doorbell rings. I get up to get it and

"Kevin?" I say and he smiles at me, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand

"Hey. Miss me?" He says then hugs me and pecks my lips. I'm sort of in shock so I don't respond to either. What the hell is he doing here?

"I'm guessing not." He says with a playful smirk in place and I finally speak

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"I can only stand my parents for so long and my brothers were there. I just decided to leave early. Maybe I shouldn't have."

"No. Sorry I just didn't expect you to be here...Hi." I say and he smiles

"Can I come in?" He asks and I slowly nod then he comes in and I close the door

" Um...Maya this Kevin." I say when I notice her looking at him funny.

"Hi." He says with a smile. He holds his hand out to her but she just stares at him

"I don't want to touch you." She says

"Maya, be nice. He's my friend."

"Then why does he have flowers? Your other friends don't bring flowers and when I see that on TV it's only with boyfriends and girlfriends. Is he your boyfriend?" She asks while glaring at him the entire time

"No. He's a friend Maya."

"Well I don't like you. You look like a hobo and you wear too much perfume. It makes my nose and eyes hurt."

"Amaya!" I say and they both glance at me. I give him a polite smile and say

"Why don't we go in the living room." I say and he nods and walks out.

"We will talk about this later." I say to her before I walk out and she sighs and looks down at her plate. I go into the living room and sit next to him on the couch.

"I'm really sorry about that. She gets it from Santana." I say and he smiles and puts his hand on my knee

"It's fine. Kids will be kids, but do I really wear that much cologne?" He says as he playfully smells himself

"No. You're fine." I say with a small smile and he nods

"Maybe I should go. We can hang out another time." He says

" I don't want it to seem like I don't want you here, but that may be a good idea. My ex will be here soon with Maya's Christmas gifts." I say and he nods

"I definitely don't want another...not so warm welcoming." He says with a playful smile and I stand up

"I'm really sorry about that."

"It's fine." He says as he stands

"She isn't the most friendly anyway so don't feel bad. She's like that to most people." I say and he nods

"Well these are for you." He says and hands me the flowers. I take them and smile at him

"Thank you." I say and kiss his cheek

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Is this the magnificent Kevin? I was starting to think you weren't real." I hear Santana say. Ugh, shit. How did she get in here? Kevin chuckles nervously and we both look at her in the dinning room, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"You must be Santana."

"Now that the little name game is over, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Santana that's none of your business."

"I don't think I was talking to you. I was talking to my new friend. Kevin." She says in a cold tone

"Now the answer to my question." She says as she walks toward us.

"I came to see Quinn." He says and she nods

"So you unexpectedly drop in on all the girls you date?"

"It was a surprise."

"Oh yeah! Definitely a surprise. Look I don't know you and I don't want to but I do know one thing. I don't want you near my daughter. Comprede?" Kevin clenches his jaw and goes to speak but I beat him

"Santana mind your business okay? This has nothing to do with you. Come on Kevin." I say and pull him towards the door

"It is my fucking business when you're exposing my kid to anybody." Santana says as we walk past her. I ignore her and apologize again to Kevin before he leaves.

"Maya go to your room." I say and watch her go back up the stairs before Santana walks back in the room

"You do that a lot? Maya meet all the people you fuck?"

"Santana I'm not doing this with you right now but don't you ever again in your fucking life question me as a mother! I would never expose her to anything like that. Now I suggest you do what you came here to do and get out." I say deadly serious

" Why the fuck was he here Quinn?"

"None of your fucking business Santana." I say and walk closer to her

" I know what I'm doing. I don't fucking expose my daughter to random men."

"So you're serious with him? Why else would you let him meet her?"

"He popped up and I don't know if you've realized it or not but it's fucking winter! I had to let him in." I say and she clenches her jaw

"Whatever. I just..." She sighs and runs her hand over face

"Are you gonna help me bring this shit in or what?" She asks and I sigh

"Fine." I leave to go put on some shoes and a coat and she goes outside. After we finish bringing it all in I go into the living room and she follows.

"Look...I'm not apologizing for what I did but I will apologize for insinuating that you would have random men around Maya."

"It's fine Santana." I say as I flip through channels on the TV

"I wanted to ask you about something." She says and I look at her

"I was thinking about getting Maya a dog."

"A dog?"

"Yeah. Every time we see one she says she wants one so why not?" She says with a shrug then sits on the couch.

"Your going to keep it at your house?" I ask and she nods

"I already got it set up. All I need to do is go get it."

"Well then sure. I know she'll love that. What is it?"

"Um...some kind of terrier. It's really small." I nod and we sit there.

"Guess I should go. Get the dog or whatever." She says as she stands

"Yeah okay." I say and she goes up to Maya's room.

**Santana's P.O.V**

Ugh. He just had to be here didn't he? Just had to. That shit sucked. Why couldn't he have been ugly? Or fat or just fucking something! Whatever. I'm over it and that right there was what I needed to just let her go. It's over and I just have to move on. I'm not going to be some loser that just can't get over their ex. I walk to Maya's room and tell her I'll see her later then I leave. As I walk out I call Ashley.

"**Hello?"** She answers

"Hey." I say

"**What's up?" **

"Nothing much. Last night and this morning was pretty fun." I say and she chuckles

"**Yes. It was." **

"I was wondering if we could do it again but not just the sex part. Like a date."

" **A date? I thought you weren't ready for a relationship?" **

" A date isn't a relationship."

"**True. How about Friday night? Dinner?"**

"Sounds good and maybe back to my place for a night cap?"

"**Maybe." **She says with a slight laugh

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"**Okay, bye." **

"Bye." I hang up and get in my car. That's one step in the right direction, I think. I go back home and, ugh. They came back. My mom is walking back and forth, looking for something I guess. I close the door and go sit on the couch next to my dad.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask

"She lost the camera."

"Why aren't you helping?"

"I tried. She said I got in her way." He says with a shrug and I nod

"Where have you been?"

"Quinn's. I saw her boyfriend today."

"That must have been very pleasant. He is still alive right?"

"He's fine I guess."

"Are you?" He asks and turns his head to look at me

"I...I'm coming to terms with it. I asked a girl out."

"You love Quinn right?" He asks and I nod. Duh

"Then why give up so easily? Fight for her."

"Papi, there's only so much fighting a person can do. She hasn't forgiven me." I say and he nods

"Then dating is the right thing to but before you get serious, just test her."

"Test? Test who?" I say confused

"Quinn. This may seem childish and immature but it will get you the answer you need. Pretend to date someone else."

"What?"

"Pretend to date someone and see how she reacts. If she's jealous then you still have a chance and you go after her. If it doesn't bother her then she's moved on so you should too."

"Are you serious?"

"Very. Just try it and see what happens or maybe really date someone but make sure they know that it might not get serious so they don't get hurt." He says and I sigh. Normally his advice works but...

" Dad I don't think that'll work."

"Try it Santana. This may help you both." Maybe he's right. Or maybe he's crazy.

"Got it. Now come on Carlos. San would you like to join us?" Mom says as she stands in front of me, pulling papi's hand to get him to stand.

" No I'm okay. You guys enjoy New York, like this isn't the millionth time you've been here." I say and she rolls her eyes

"Okay, but I heard what your father said and I don't agree. You could accidentally hurt someone's feelings. You should do what your heart tells you." She says then kisses my forehead.

" Adios mija."

" Bye guys." I say and they head out.

This situation is just giving me a headache. It is one big headache. I'm not going to think about it anymore. I'm going to think about my daughter and her birthday and...fuck! I forgot the damn dog. Ugh. Well now I have to go get that but besides Maya I am not thinking about anything else for the rest of the fucking week. I get up and get back in my car to get the dog. I hope she likes it. I figured with her birthday so close to Christmas, another toy wouldn't be something she'd want.

Damn it's snowing again. It wasn't supposed to snow today. I used to think the winters in Lima were bad, Nothing compared to this. Its so thick my fucking windshield wipers can't even catch up. I start to drive slower just to be safe but – fuck!

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think. I love, love, LOVE hearing your thoughts. Til next time :)**


	17. Chapter 16: Not such a Happy brithday

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I get up and go to the kitchen and hear my phone ring. I let it go to voice mail and grab my coffee mug from the table. I hear my phone ring again but I just start the coffee pot. When I hear it again it's getting closer. I turn to see Maya standing there with my phone. I take it from her and see it's Mike calling.

"Hey Mike."

" **Quinn, You have to get to the hospital." ** He says and my heart stops

"What? Is it Santana?" I say frantic

"**Yeah. She got into a car accident." ** I feel like all the breath has been sucked out of my lungs and vaguely register the sound of my mug crashing to the floor.

"Oh my God, is she okay?" I say as I race around the house trying to find my keys

" **We don't know. Her parents aren't here yet and they won't tell us anything." **

"Maya get ready to go okay?" I say and she nods

" Where are you?" I ask. Mike tells me what hospital and we leave.

God please let her be okay. How could this happen? Maybe I'm panicking over nothing. She's fine. She's Santana, she's always fine. She's fighter and I know that she'll be okay. She has too be. I can't...this can't be it for her. She's to young, I can't lose her. Maya needs her. I need her.

"Mom, what happened?" Maya asks as we drive.

"I don't know."

"Is Santana okay?"

" I don't know." I hear her sniffle from the backseat and I do everything I can to keep from letting any tears fall. If anything, I have to be strong for her.

"She's going to be okay sweetie." I say trying to comfort her

When we get to the hospital, I grab Maya and run in. The first thing I see is Brittany in the corner of the room, looking down sadly. Oh god. I walk over to her and say

"What happened? Is she okay? Tell me she's okay." She looks up at me with red rimmed eyes and gets up and hugs me. I feel someone come over and rub her back as she cries into my shoulder. I look to see Rachel and she gives me a sad smile.

"Is she okay? Rachel tell me she's okay."

"We still don't know. Her parents got here a little bit before you. They went with the doctors somewhere and haven't came back yet."

"Britt you need to calm down okay?" I say as I stroke her hair

"She'll be okay." I say and she nods and slowly stops crying then sits back in her chair.

"How did she get into an accident?" I ask Rachel

"A car slid into her while she was driving. It crashed into the drivers side and her car flipped over on it's side. She ran a red light probably because she couldn't see it." She says and I sigh.

Damn it. I sit next to Brittany and pull Maya into my lap. She stopped crying a little while ago so she lays her head on my chest. I gently stoke her hair as Britt lays her head on my shoulder and I wrap my arms around her shoulders while Rachel rubs her back, from her other side as we sit, while we wait for the Lopezs' to come back with any news. Kurt, Blaine and Puck show up and then Carlos finally comes back. I want to get up to go to him but Maya is asleep in my lap. He walks over to us and says

"She's stable." I feel the biggest weight lift off my shoulder when I hear this and I can finally breath again and I let myself cry in relief of what he just said.

"She broke her left arm and bruised some ribs. She also has a concussion but there's bad news" Fuck

"What is it?" Rachel says.

"She's in a coma and isn't breathing on her own. She has some internal bleeding as well and will need surgery." I can't stop the rush of tears the flood my eyes and the sob that escapes my lips.

"When does she have the surgery?" Blaine asks

"She's already going to get it done. The doctors said she should be fine but...bringing her out of the coma...is just something we have to wait on..."

"This is bullshit!" Puck shouts angrily

"Calm down Puck. There's nothing we can do." Mike says as he puts a hand on Pucks shoulder. He roughly shrugs it off and walks away. Carlos sighs and looks at Maya

"She'll be okay." He says and then sits down.

I'm starting to believe that less and less but I need her to be okay. God I need her to be okay. We wait an hour before they tell us that her surgery went well and they put her back in her room. They said we can go see her but not too many at once. I let Brittany and Mike go before me because I have to mentally prepare myself for this. I don't want to see her in a hospital bed. By the time Mike and Britt get back, I've built up enough strength to go see her. I pick up Maya and we both go to her room.

We walk in and Marisol is sitting on the side of the bed, holding Santana's hand and Carlos is standing by the window. He alternates from looking out the window and to Santana. I sit Maya down and we both slowly walk towards the bed and I stand next to her bed. Her eyebrow is cut, she has a few scratches on her face and her left cheek is bruised. She's wearing a cast on her left arm and has a tube in her mouth. Seeing her like this brings another fresh wave of tears.

"Mom..?" I hear Maya softly say and I wipe my eyes and look down at her

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can you pick me up?" She asks and I nod then pick her up.

She asks for me to put her closer to Santana so I do and she kisses her cheek. I pull her back up and she wraps her arms around my neck tightly and silently cries in to my shoulder. I rock her back and forth and rub her back gently. Eventually everyone comes to see Santana and then leaves. I couldn't leave. I can't leave Santana here so Rachel offered to take Maya for me. She took Maya with her when she left and I sat in a chair on the other side of Santana.

"Quinn...Maybe you should go home. Get some sleep." Marisol says as she sips her coffee

"No. I'm okay. I'm not leaving."

" But you need rest sweetheart. Santana won't be waking up anytime soon."

"I'm not leaving. I don't need to leave. I'm not tired, Maya is with Rachel and I don't have to work. I'm fine and I'm not leaving." I say and she nods

"Well, Carlos and I are going to leave. We have a lot of paperwork to fill out and we are both tired." She says and I nod

"Okay." They both hug me and kiss my forehead then leave.

I sigh and look over at Santana in the bed. I sit and listen to the beat of her heart monitor and hold her hand. I love her so much. I can't lose her. She has to wake up. She just has to. I stand and look down at her. I'm just waiting for her to tell me I'm being creepy for just staring at her or some other smart ass comment. I run my fingers through her hair and kiss her forehead

"Damn it San. You gotta come back. We need you. Maya needs you. I need you. I love you...please come back." I say softly and wipe my eyes again.

"She can't hear you." I turn my head towards the door and see Puck walking in.

"You don't know that." I say and he shrugs

"What are you still doing here?" I ask

" I couldn't leave." He says and I nod. He stands next to me and looks down at San

"You know she really loves you." He says and I nod

"I love her too."

"Love her how? Love her as a baby mama? A friend? Because that's not what I mean. You've put her heart through fucking hell."

"We both got the short end of the stick on this one."

"You could have made the both of you happy. All you had to do was take her back. She made a mistake."

"And I know that. I understand that and I forgive her for that. I'm letting the past be the past."

"So you want her back?"

" I need her back. She's what I need to move forward. I want to move forward with her." I say softly

"And it took her getting in to a fucking coma for you to realize that?"

"Kind of. It helped me see that, life is short. We could be taken from here at any moment and things that have happened in the past, are the past. Its better late than never right?" I say and he turns his body toward me so he can fully look at me

"Look. When she gets better from this you better not fuck her around. I mean no bringing up the past fucking ever and you actually give her that second chance like she never fucked up." He says and I nod

"I plan on it. I just hope she'll still want me." I say and he looks back to San

"She'll always want you. No matter what. You're her one true love."

" And she's mine." I say and he nods

"If you hurt her...I may not touch women but I think Karen would be down with kicking your ass." He says and I roll my eyes

"Are you ever going to grow up? Look, I don't plan on hurting her. I just want to see what we can be and hopefully no one gets hurt." I say and he looks at me for a while before finally nodding

Puck and I kept talking until at least 3 in the morning. A nurse brought us some cots and blankets and we both fall asleep.

The next day goes comes and Rachel brings me some clothes and things I'll need for another night. Nothing much has changed with Santana. She's shown no signs of waking up but her internal bleeding stopped. Everyone comes to see her again but when Britt comes, she has a girl with her I've never seen before. They walk into the room and Britt says

"Hey. This is Ashley. Sans friend." I look at the girl and she waves at everyone and gives a soft smile. She looks sad but who is this? How long has San known this girl? Is this one of her friends or her hook ups? Did San start dating someone? The girl is cute. She reminds me of Mila Kunis just a little. She has a little boy on her hip and she and Britt go to Sans bed

"So...Ashley was it?" I say and she looks at me

"Yeah. It's Ashley." I nod and say

"I'm Quinn. I don't mean to be rude but I've never...she's never mentioned you. How long have you known Santana?" I ask

"Oh um...not very long. Maybe a month. We met at the movie theater."

" Oh, okay." I say and she nods

"I've heard a lot about you." She says

"Good things I hope." I say and she nods

"All she talked about, when we first started talking was you and Maya. She loves her to death and they look so much alike."

"You've seen Maya?" I ask

"Yeah at the theater and pictures."

"Are you dating?" I ask and she looks conflicted

"Well, our first date was supposed to be tomorrow but I'm guessing that won't happen." She says and I nod

Damn it. She is dating. I internally sigh and run my hand through my hair. I'm too late. I took too long and now she's moved on. How ironic is that? I wanted her to move on because I didn't know if I could trust her enough to want to be with her again and now that I want her, she's dating. Why am I even thinking about this? How can I be jealous when Santana is in a fucking coma? not to mention it's Maya's birthday.

I don't expect Rachel to come until at least 3 or 4 o clock. I asked her to try and cheer Maya up for her birthday because I know that what happened with Santana has her really upset. I want her to enjoy her 8th birthday and I feel bad that I'm not celebrating with her but I'm in no mood to try to be happy and celebrate. I'll put on a brave front but I just can't be happy right now. It's around noon now so I'm a little lost when Rachel and Maya walk in.

"What are you doing here so early?" I ask Rachel

"Maya." She says and Maya walks over to me

"Happy birthday sweetie." I say and hug her. She hugs me back and says

"Thank you. Is San awake yet?" She asks and I sigh and shake my head.

"I'm sorry sweetie." I say and she looks down at the floor

"She said she didn't want to do anything until she saw Santana." Rachel says and I nod. Rachel helps Maya look at Santana and she kisses Sans forehead. This isn't how I wanted my baby to spend her birthday.

**A/N: Hope that was a nice chapter and you guys liked it. **


	18. Chapter 17: Good morning

**A/N: I know everyone was freaking about San in the coma but...I couldn't have her in it for too long so here we go.**

**Santana's P.O.V**

Ow...fuck. My head...fuck my god damn head. It hurts so bad. What the hell happened? It's like an entire drum line is in my head. Did I get drunk and pass out last night? I try to open my eyes but fuck the sun hurts like a bitch! I put my hand up to my eyes and slowly open them. I look at my arms and...are those I. V's? Am I in a hospital?

"Uh." Ouch! My fucking throat. It's like I swallowed nails. I close my eyes again and turn my head. Bad move. I'm crazy dizzy now. I open my eyes again and see Quinn standing over me. What the hell? I don't speak again but motion that I want some water. She goes and gets a bottle of water then hands it to me. I drink half of the bottle before I look at her and say

"You look like shit." My voice is a bit groggy and sounds like I just woke up, makes sense since I just did. She chuckles and says

"You don't look so hot yourself." I crack a small smile and say

"I'm in a hospital?" She nods

"Why?"

"You were in a car accident. You broke your left arm, got a concussion, bruised some ribs and you were in a coma."

"A coma? What? How long?" I ask

"4 days. You're lucky you didn't wake up with that tube in your mouth." A tube? Whatever.

"Well at least it wasn't 4 years." I say and she laughs softly and her eyes water

"Don't you dare start crying." I say and she hugs me

"AH!" I scream and she jumps back

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" She says and I laugh

"I'm just fucking with you." I say and she glares at me

"Santana! That's not funny!" She says and I keep laughing

"Totally is. You should have seen your face." I say and she smiles and shakes her head.

"God I'm so happy you're okay."

"Hell, me too. Where's my daughter?" I ask and she sits on the edge of the bed.

"With your parents."

"My parents are still here?" I ask

"No, they left and went on with their lives while their daughter was in a coma. Of course they're still here." She says and I nod

"Ouch."

"You probably shouldn't move your head to much. I told you, you had a concussion."

"Call my parents and tell them to bring me my baby." I say and she nods

"Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I feel fine as long as I don't move my head though my side hurts a little bit. How long have you been here?" I ask

"Since I found out. I haven't left."

" Or gotten much sleep? That's why you look like shit."

"Shut up. Don't make me miss you being in a coma." She says with a playful grin

"That hurt Q. That really hurt." I say and she laughs softly and takes my hand

"Are you okay?" I ask and she smiles at me

"Never been better. Do you remember what happened?" She asks and I sit quietly for a while, trying to remember

"Yeah, I do. I was going to get the dog for Maya and then..."

"You got hit?" She asks and I nod. Ouch, gotta stop doing that

"I missed Maya's birthday." I say and she nods and plays with my fingers

"Yeah but I'm sure no gift she would have gotten, would have been better than her finding out that you're awake."

"She missed me?"

"We all missed you San. We were all scared."

"So you haven't been to work in four days?"

"Do you have a problem with the fact I've been here for four days?"

"No I just...didn't expect it."

"Why not?" She asks

"Because...I just didn't." I say and she nods

" I'm really glad to hear your voice." She says softly

"Shouldn't you tell the doctors I'm awake? And maybe everyone else?" I ask and she nods

"Guess you don't like the alone time with me huh?" She says as she draws little patterns over the inside of my wrist.

"I do but I'm sure somebody wants to know I'm conscious."

"Puck is gonna be pissed. He's been here with me but last night Karen made him go home." She says and I laugh

"Pussy whipped."

"You were the exact same at one point." She says

"Maybe, but I had the best pussy to be whipped by." I say and she rolls her eyes playfully with a smile on her lips

"He wanted to be here when you woke up."

"That's not something I'd want to wake up to. What I woke up to was a lot better." I say and I think she's blushing

"Is that a blush I see creeping its way to your face?" I say and she laughs

"No. It's just hot in here." She says and I chuckle

"Sure." I don't know what made me want to flirt a little with her but I did it and she doesn't seem to be against it, or maybe my brain is a little scrambled because of the coma. Either way I'm liking where this is going.

"Guess our alone time is over. I should get a doctor and tell your parents." She says and I nod

"Tell everyone but if they're gonna come then tell them to come at different times or something. I'm getting a headache and really right now I only want my family and Britt and Puck." I say and she nods

"Okay." She say and then stands up. She leans down towards me and kisses me softly on the lips. I return the kiss and she pulls back slightly. I try to lift up to kiss her again but my head hurts too bad and I let out a groan.

"Don't. I just...I needed to do that." She says and then gets up and walks out the room. What in the hell just happened? Am I hallucinating? Does that come with waking up out of a coma? Maybe it was more of a _'I'm happy you're alive'_ kiss. Yeah it was probably that. Well it was nice while it lasted.

After she tells the doctors, some nurses and a doctor come in asking me stupid questions and taking blood. The only good thing about it is that they gave me some pain medication because after all of that I had a migraine out of this world painful. Quinn and I sat and talked more and I think the near death thing has made her a lot more affectionate. It seems like she just has to have some physical contact with me. I have absolutely no problem with that but its just kinda weird. I mean with everything that's been going on with us, I didn't expect it. This is the most we've talked in awhile and it feels good. Eventually my parents and Maya come in and Maya runs to the bed and practically tries to jump on me. I laugh and Quinn picks her up and sits her on the bed

"Hey munchkin!" I say and she hugs me tightly. Shit my ribs hurt like a bitch but I grin and bear it so I can hold my daughter closer. I feel the front of my gown getting wet and she shakes a little. I rub her back and say

"Hey, no tears. I'm okay, I promise." I say and she nods in my chest.

"I missed you." She says and hugs me tighter. God this girl has a tight grip

"A little less squeezing. That kinda hurts." I say and she lets go.

"Sorry." She says and lifts her head. I kiss her forehead and hug her again

"It's okay. I'm sorry I missed your birthday."

"It's okay. I'm happy you woke up. Mom always said you sleep a lot but this time you really slept a lot." She says and I chuckle

"Yeah I did. So what did you do for your birthday?" I ask

"Rachel took me to Chuck E. Cheese and we came to see you."

"Well did you have fun?" I ask and she nods

"Good." I say and she hugs me again.

"Don't leave me again." She says quietly

"I promise I will try my best to never do that again." I say and she nods

Maya and I laid in my bed and I let her doodle on my cast as I talk to Britt and Puck, who had came a little after my parents and Maya. I had to let him come since he was waiting for me to wake up. The doctors say I'm pretty much good to go but they want to keep me another day for observation or some shit. Whatever, I'll be happy when I get the hell out of here.

At around lunch time, after Rachel and Mike come, I see Ashley walk through the door with a bouquet of flowers. She smiles and says hi to everyone and then walks over to me.

"Hey sleepy head." She says with a soft smile and ruffles Maya's hair and they exchange hellos.

"Hey." I say and she hugs me.

"I won't stay long since I know you don't want to much company at once."

"You can stay as long as you want." I say and she nods

"Like them? I thought they were nice." She says as she holds the red and white roses out to me. I take them and smile at her a little.

"I like them, thanks." I say and she nods

"So what are you doing here? Don't you have to work?" I ask

"Well let's see, my friend just woke up from a coma. Sounds like a good excuse to leave work a little early to see you." She says as she threads her fingers through my hair.

"I missed our date didn't I?"

"Yeah. You could've just canceled if you weren't that into it." She says jokingly and I laugh

"Rain check?"

"Definitely." She says with a smile and I feel Maya knee me in the side, making me turn towards her

"Maya watch the knees." I say

"Sorry." She says and goes back to coloring my cast. I glance over at Quinn and why does she look all...sad? If you didn't know Quinn like I know Quinn, you wouldn't think anything was wrong, but she has this look in her eye. She was fine a minute ago. Maybe she's on her period and this situation is stressing her or something. I'll talk to her about it later.

"Well, I do have to go. My lunch break isn't very long." She says and then kisses my head

"No more long naps, sleeping beauty."

"If I do, will you be the beautiful princess to wake me with a kiss?"

"Maybe." She says with a wink and laughs a little as she says goodbye to everyone and leaves. Eventually everyone came to see me and then visiting hours were over. How the fuck do I have visiting hours? I definitely have to get out of here. Soon only Rachel and Brittany are here but they have to go so they hug me then leave out, leaving Quinn, Maya and I.

"So you're leaving me too?" I say and Quinn nods slowly

"Have to. Maya can't sleep here."

"Why not? She can sleep in my bed with me." I say and she shakes her head

"I don't want you guys to go." I say and she walks over to me and runs her fingers through my hair.

"We don't want to either but we have to. Besides, you get to leave tomorrow." She says

"Pick me up?"

"Yeah. I'll be here before they even release you." She says and kisses my forehead.

"Guess I don't get a real kiss this time huh?" I say and she rolls her eyes with a soft smile on her lips

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah okay." I say

"Wait, can I talk to you?" I say and she nods

"Why were you looking sad earlier?"

"Earlier when?" She asks

"When Ashley was here." I say and she shrugs

"I wasn't sad. I was just...in another place. Daydreaming." She says with a shrug and I nod, I know she's lying.

"Alright. Bye Q."

"Bye."

"Bye mommy." Maya says as she hugs me. Mommy? That word made my face break out it to the biggest grin possible and squeeze her tight ignoring the excruciating pain in my body. She called me mommy!

"Bye. Te amo."

" Te amo mommy."

"Hey. your Spanish is getting better." I say as she gets on the floor.

"Gracias."

"De nada." I say and she smiles at me.

"Hey Q?" I say and she looks at me

"Can you bring me some real food tomorrow? Preferably something you made?"

"You want me to cook for you?" She asks and I nod

"Why don't I just cook for you when I take you home?"

"Id rather you bring me something." I say and she nods.

"Okay." She says and she grabs Maya's hand then they walk out.

Is it weird that me getting into a car accident made me feel closer to Quinn? I'm thinking that it is, but I don't think it's a bad thing. I love anytime where Quinn and I are playful with each other and feel comfortable. It reminds me of old times, even before we were dating. I've always been at my happiest when I'm with her. I feel like this accident may have put us in a better place.

My parents are going home tomorrow so I won't see them. They said they wouldn't leave until they knew I was okay. I feel a little bad I ruined their trip and had everyone so worried. I got lucky with my injuries though. I didn't know I couldn't breathe on my own for awhile and that I had surgery. But it could have been way worse. I could have just died but luckily I didn't and neither did the other driver. He just sprained his wrist. Lucky bastard. All in all I'm just happy to be alive. I'm alive and I have family and friends that really care about me. Now I just want to go home so I can keep spending time with them.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I'm so glad she woke up. I was spiraling into a depression. I'm so much more grateful for what I have and who I have in my life now. I realize that everyday is not promised and I should be enjoying life while I can and the only person I want to be enjoying it with is Santana. On the drive home I decide I have to talk to Kevin. Though I already planned on doing this, to spare his feelings, I planned on doing it later, but I can't wait for later anymore. It's now or never. Maya and I go in the house and we get ready for bed. Tonight I tell her we can watch a movie in my room and go to sleep so she goes off to find a movie then my phone rings

"Hello?" I answer

"**Hey stranger. What's been going on? I was afraid you dropped off the face of the planet." ** Kevin says

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. I was dealing with some things. Santana was in a car accident."

"**What? Is she okay?" **He asks

"Yes. She was in a coma four a few days but woke up this morning."

"**That's good. She's doing okay?" **

"Yeah she gets to go home tomorrow. I've been meaning to call you though. We need to talk."

"**Those four words never sound good." **

"I know. Look if you want to get together tomorrow we can talk about it over coffee?"

"**No it's okay. You don't think we'll work out right?" **He says and I sigh

"Yeah. I realize that Santana is the one I want. I'm sorry."

"**It's fine. The heart wants what the heart wants. I want you to be happy." **

"And I want you to be happy too. I'm sorry you wasted your time on me." I say

" **It wasn't a waste of time. I met and amazing person and I really hope that we can still be friends." **He says and I smile

"I would love to still be friends."

"**Cool. Tell Santana I hope she feels better." **

"Okay."

"**Okay. Bye." **

"Bye." I say and hang up. I go climb in bed with Maya and play the movie she put in. I hope Kevin and I do remain friends because he really is a nice guy and I hope he finds a girl that makes him happy. Now I need to talk to Santana. I'll wait to do that first. She isn't even out of the hospital yet. After she's out and is settled, I'll tell her I want her and hopefully I'm not too late.

**A/N: Happy? Sad? Mad? Good? Bad? Give up writing? Best thing you ever read? lol let me know. Toodles :)**


	19. Chapter 18: Deja vu

**A/N: Hey! Happy everyone liked the last chap. Here's the next and also we're getting closer to the end...so enjoy! :)**

**Santana's P.O.V**

I've been home for about a week now. Having a broken arm isn't that bad, except for showering or writing since I'm left handed. Since I've came home I haven't had to make one meal, which is awesome. It's either Britt, Quinn, Ashley or sometimes Rachel who comes over and cooks for me. Quinn is still, without a doubt, my favorite cook. She comes over more than the others though, but it makes sense, since she has my child.

We all just enjoy each others company and Quinn's affection hasn't stopped. I wonder if she feels bad or guilty about the accident? I mean the only time Q was affectionate, was when we were dating. It could be that she's shaken up by the whole idea of someone close to her dying. I don't know. I know she hasn't kissed me again so I'm thinking this can't be a feelings thing. Something is making her act super nice and I want to know what it is.

Today, no one is supposed to be coming to check on me. It was really my choice though. I told them to just let me be alone for a day. My ribs feel better and my face is healing. The only thing left is this damn arm. I decide to order a movie and stay in bed. I go back to work tomorrow so that won't be fun. Dad took care of some of the stuff from Ohio, but I need to get back.

I kinda wish I could stay like this forever. Having people wait on me and all the affection from Quinn. I'm kinda just waiting for Quinn to go back to her normal self, though I don't want her to, I know it's coming. All the hugs and cuddling is going to stop, but I just realized that's something she always did. Whenever I was sick she would just hold me, even though I could get her sick too. Maybe that's a maternal instinct? That's all I wanted to do with Maya when she got sick.

This makes me miss Quinn more though. It makes me want her more and that just fucks with my emotions because I'm not getting her back. Then when I think about Ashley, I see a future. I can see me maybe moving on with her but something is telling me to just leave her alone. She can do better than me. She's a really nice girl. She's sweet, funny, hot, a good mom from what I can tell and she's smart as hell. I'm not saying she's too good for me but I just have to many things going on to ever be the person she needs or deserves. Until I can really let Quinn go, I can't seriously date anyone. I have told Ashley that her so she doesn't get hurt. Hopefully she won't get hurt.

I'm kinda missing having some company now because, daytime TV sucks. It's around lunch time so I guess I'll go make something to eat. I go in the kitchen and look in the refrigerator. I need to go grocery shopping. I pull out some things to make a sandwich and then set them on the counter. A BLT sounds good. I start to cook my bacon and cut my lettuce and tomato. When my bacon is done I put it on my sandwich and sit down and eat. I totally make an awesome sandwich. When I finish eating I hear a knock at my door. Damn. I get up and open the door.

"Hey." Ashley says

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I ask

"It's my lunch break and you don't live that far so I figured I'd come check on you." She says and I move aside so she can come in.

"You do know I am able bodied?" I say as I close the door and she sits her purse on the table

"Not until that cast comes off."

"I'm still fine."

"Yes you are." She says with a smirk and I shake my head. I go to the refrigerator and she says

"Not the first time I've been in a car accident." I say

"How many have you been in?"

"One other. It wasn't even an accident. Q tried to kill me." I say and she gasps. I laugh a little and say

"Not really. It was an accident."

**~Flashback~**

It feels good to be home. Summer break is going to be fucking awesome. I've got my friends and a sexy ass girlfriend I plan on fucking all summer. Life is good. I got to Lima last night and since Quinn got back to Lima before me so she told me to meet her at the Lima Bean so we could spend some time together. I pull into the parking lot then get out and go inside. I spot my beautiful girlfriend and walk towards her. She's wearing a white sundress and she has her hair down.

"Hey sexy." I say and kiss her before I sit down.

"You're the one dressed sexy. One more inch of those shorts and you'll be flashing everyone."

"You don't like my outfit?" I ask and look down at what I'm wearing. It's just a yellow tank top with some shorts.

"It's fine. I just hope you don't spill your coffee." She says as she slides a cup over to me.

"It's like 97 degrees outside. Did you want me to wear a winter coat?" I say and she shrugs. I roll my eyes and take a sip of my coffee. Ew.

"What the fuck is this?" I ask while putting the cup down

"Your regular. What's wrong with it?"

"It's not my regular. It's not even coffee, it's tea."

"They must have gotten the order wrong. I'll go get you another." She says and starts to stand up.

"No I got it." I say and she sits back down.

"Just enjoy the view of me walking away." I say with a wink and she laughs. I walk up to the counter and a girl, around my age comes to help me. She's hot. Like really fucking hot. I sit the cup down on the counter, then my hands and tell her I have the wrong order. She asks me what my order was and then sits her hand on top of mine. I raise an eyebrow at her and she says

"You're Santana Lopez right?" She asks

"Yeah. Do I know you?"

"No. I've heard a lot about you."

"Like what?" I ask and she motions for me to come closer. I lean in towards her and she whispers in my ear

"That you're an amazing fuck." She says and I laugh and move back

"And where'd you hear that?" I ask

"You knew a girl named Melissa?" She asks and I nod. I fucked a girl named that in like junior year. I think.

"Well that's my friends sister. She kept going on and on about how good you were. It made me curious." She says with a flirtatious smile

"Curious?" I ask

"Mhm. I want to know if it's true. Are you really that good?" She says and starts to rub the back of my hand. I forgot her hand was on mine until that. I move my hand from under hers and say

"Well, that's nice and all but I'm taken so I guess you'll never know." I say and she shakes her head

"I'll be right be back." She goes to get my coffee and then hands me the cup

"I'll see you around." She says and I start to walk away

"Maybe." I go sit across from Quinn again and she says

"What was all that about?"

"All what?" I ask and take a sip of my coffee. So good.

"The girl, the whispering. What the hell was that?"

"Nothing." I say as I put my cup down

"Then what the fuck is that on your cup?"

"What?" I say and pick the cup up. I turn it around and the girls name and number is on it. It says call me with a winking face. Shit.

"You were flirting with her?!" Quinn says angrily and stands up

"No, I wasn't. She was flirting with me." I say and she rolls her eyes and walks off. I get up and follow her but I make sure to take my cup with me. We pass a table full of nerds and I give my cup to nerdiest one there then I follow Quinn outside to her car.

"Q, will you just chill out? I didn't do anything." I say as she gets in her car and shuts the door. She starts the car and I stand in front it

"Quinn! Can't we talk about this!?" I shout and she honks her horn. I jump back and she pulls out of her parking spot and turns the car so she can leave. I run after her and luckily she has to stop because another car is pulling out. I catch up to the back of her car and I yell

"Quinn!" Then the car comes backwards. I grab the trunk of the car and quickly hop on. Fuck! She's trying to kill me. The car stops abruptly and I fly off the car and on to my face in he concrete.

"Ow!" I hear a car door open and then feel hands on my shoulders

"Oh my God! Santana are you okay? I forgot I put the car in reverse! I'm so sorry!" She says panicked. I sit up and look down at my body.

"Yeah I'm okay. You psycho! What the hell?! You -" She cuts off my angry rant with a searing kiss. When she pulls back I'm much calmer

"I didn't mean to. I thought it was in drive, I'm so sorry." She says and I stand, bringing her with me.

"You're lucky your hot or I'd be suing your ass." I say playfully and she smiles a little

"I'm sorry about the girl."

"Don't be. I just got jealous. I'm sorry." She says and I nod.

**~End Flashback~**

"Wow." Ashley says and I nod

"That was in the beginning of our relationship. Q always had a problem with jealousy."

"That's intense." She says and I shrug

"We had hot make up sex so it was fine."

"She almost killed you."

"On accident." I say and she nods then looks around the kitchen

"You cooked?"

"Yep. Cutting was a bitch but I got through it." I say and get a bottle of water

"Good." She says. I close the refrigerator and lean back against the counter

"How's the arm?" She asks as she moves closer to me

"Good." I say and she nods and moves closer to me then puts her hands on my hips

"And the ribs?" She says as she runs her hands slowly up my body

"Better." I say and she nods and kisses my collar bone

"Um...what are you doing?"

"Making you feel good." She says and gently bites me. I gasp out a little and push her back

"Look I need to talk to you." I say and she looks up at me but keeps her hands on my waist

"We can't date. I know I asked out but I'm not ready." I say and she nods

"I thought you were going to say that but maybe after our first date." She says and then kisses my cheek

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I like you but I knew what could happen so I wasn't to invested emotionally."

"So were good? Still friends?" I ask and she nods

"Yep and you know what would be a great way to end our almost dating?" I shake my head and grips my dick through my pajama pants.

"Oh! Oh okay." I put my hand over hers and move it

" I can't have sex." I say and she furrows her eyebrows

"Why not?"

"My stitches. They could rip open."

"Well you can lay back and I'll do all of the work." She says and then steps back and takes her shirt off .

Now this could go a couple different ways. First we could fuck and it might not damage our friendship. Second I could say no and she could get pissed and leave and then our friendship could be awkward. Or third, we could have sex and she was lying about not having feelings for me and she falls for me but since I don't want her, she'll stop being my friend. Is sex really worth a friendship? Maybe not just sex but amazing sex? Definitely. She drops her shirt to the floor and kicks off her shoes. Then she starts to walk toward my bedroom, taking off her pants along the way and I follow while pulling my shirt off and watch her ass as I walk.

"Sit on the bed." She says when I get in the bedroom. I sit on the bed and gently pushes me back on the bed and straddles me.

"You sure you have time for this?" I ask and she nods

"This won't take long." She says and kisses my neck

"What? Don't say that like I cum in 30 seconds." I say and she giggles

"That's not what I meant." She says and bites my neck and I moan softly.

Fuck that feels good, especially when she starts to swirl her tongue around while she sucks my neck. She moves from my neck and kisses from my jaw to my lips. At first she kisses me gently but then it goes from gentle and soft to sloppy and passionate. She kneads and caresses my breasts as she grinds into me and I moan into her mouth. She bites and tugs my lip then kisses all the way down to my stomach. She pulls my pajama pants and boxer down and grabs my shaft. She slowly strokes it and licks the underside, from the base to the tip.

"Mmm fuck." I moan and she slowly licks around the head then I groan when she takes the head into her mouth

"Fuck yes." I moan and grab a handful of her hair.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I'm so glad Santana is back at home. I've pretty much been there with her everyday since she's been back. I kept seeing that Ashley girl though. Doesn't she have any other friends or a life? I mean I guess it's nice that she cares but she isn't San's girlfriend. I haven't asked San about her but from what Ashley said at the hospital, they're just starting to date. I don't mean to be jealous or sound jealous but I am. I want Santana and I'm not in the mood for competition. What am I saying?

Hopefully there isn't any competition. I hope Santana will still want me. It hasn't been that long since she said she loved me. She said she wanted me back so she couldn't have moved on that quick. She hasn't, I know she hasn't. She may be trying but she doesn't need to try anymore. We can both be happy together. I have completely forgiven her for the past and I'm ready to love her again, though I've never actually stopped.

Right now my poor baby is all alone at home with a broken arm. I know she said she actually wanted some time to herself but maybe I could just visit her on my lunch break. Maybe leave early and come back a little late. Yeah I'll do that and bring her something to eat. I'll just surprise her. I leave ten minutes before my lunch break and head over to Santana's.

The drive is kind of far so that's why I have to leave early. Luckily the weather is okay and traffic is actually pretty light. I bet she's just in front of the TV bored out of her mind or trying to play some game. She was pissed that her cast kept making her lose to someone she was playing against on Xbox live. It was hilarious to me but not to her because she takes that stuff seriously. I quietly laugh to myself as I pull up in front of her house and park. Damn.

Ashley's car is in her driveway. Great. This girl is seriously starting to piss me off! God, will she give Santana some breathing room? She doesn't even know Santana that well. I sigh and get out of the car. Maybe she's already been here long enough and will be leaving soon. It's obvious she likes Santana but I can't say the same for Santana though. I've seen them flirt a little and Ashley gets jealous whenever Santana and I touch. It's sort of funny to me though.

I go to the door and knock but the door creaks open. How did she not close the door all the way? I walk in and see Ashley's bag on the kitchen table. I sit the food down and look around...the clothes on the floor...Fuck! I know what's happening. I've seen this scene before but I can't stop my feet from moving. The closer I get to the bedroom, the clearer the moans and pants are. I can't hold back the tears streaming down my face and the tight feeling in my chest. I wish I could stop walking, just turn around and leave but...I can't...i just can't.

When I get to the door it's exactly what I thought. Santana is on her back, in nothing but a bra with Ashley between her legs. God! All the memories of that day, that day I caught her. They all come rushing back full force. How heartbroken I was. How devastated and betrayed I felt. Everything I felt from that day is back and the moment a sob escapes my lips I'm put back in that moment. The moment when Santana looked at me and everything became real.

"Quinn?" I hear Santana say and I just turn and run. I run out of her house and to my car but my eyes are so clouded over with tears I can't find the key to open my car door.

"Quinn!" I hear from behind me. Fuck! I have to stop crying. She can't see me cry. I quickly wipe my tears and steel my face as I hear her running over to me.

"Hey, Are you okay?" She asks

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well since you just ran away from me, it doesn't seem like your fine."

"I'm fine Santana." I say dryly and find the car key. I open the door and get. I try to close the door but she grabs it.

"Move Santana." I say without looking at her

"What the hell is your problem? You can't be fucking mad at me! You came to my house okay? And we aren't together."

" I don't have a problem."

"And you're the one that told me to date!"

" I'm not fucking mad okay?! You can do what and whoever you want! Now get the fuck off my door!"

"No! Stop fucking lying to me like I didn't see your face or that I can't see that you've been crying! Just fucking talk to me!"

"There's nothing to talk about! Go back to fucking your girlfriend!" I shout and she screams in frustration.

"Fine! You're fucking crazy I swear!" She shouts and then slams my door shut. I start my car and drive away.

**Santana's P.O.V**

What the fuck?! How can she possibly be mad about me sleeping with someone else? She's the one that doesn't want me! And why the fuck was she here anyway?! Does no one listen to any fucking thing I say!

"Fuck!" I scream as I walk walk back in the house. I walk past Ashley and go into my bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me. Ashley tries to talk to but I don't say anything so she just leaves. This is that day all fucking over again! God damn it!

We aren't together! You can't be hurt and pissed about someone you're not with, fucking someone else unless you have feelings for them! Wait...feelings? For her to be mad that means she has feelings for me. But...Fuck! Just because she has feelings doesn't mean she'll take me back. You never know with Quinn. Why can't she just say what she feels? Just...Ugh! I know who I need to talk to.

"Rachel." I say before she can even say hello

"**Are you okay? Did something happen?"** She asks

"I'm fine and thanks for the concern. Have you talked to Quinn?"

"**Not today." **

"Has she told you anything about me recently? Like how she feels or something?"

"**Santana I can't tell you what she said."**

"Damn it Rachel! Come on! How much have I helped you recently? Wasn't I the one to help you ask out B? Come on I just need this one thing!"

"**Okay, relax. Why do you need to know so bad?" **

"She walked in on me getting a blowjob."

"**What?! Again Santana?!" **

"Don't yell at me! We aren't together so I didn't cheat! I just want to know why the hell she was so upset about it. She has to have feelings for me right?"

"**Of course she has feelings for you. She always has but you may have just messed up any progression she may have made in wanting you back." **

"What?" I say and she sighs

"**You just have to talk to her."**

"Tried that. Didn't get shit out of her."

"**Talk to her when she's calm. Maybe in a day or two." **

"And what if she doesn't talk to me?"

"**I'll talk to her and see how she's feeling and let you know."**

"Did I have a chance at getting her back?" I ask

"**I can't answer that Santana."** She says and I sigh.

"Fine. Just...let me know whats going on with her."

"**Okay."** She says and I hang up.

I might have another chance, but I might have just blown it. No. No. She can't hold that against me because I did nothing wrong. She's probably just upset right now because she just walked in on me again. Yeah, that has to be it. She'll calm down and then I can talk to her about this. I know she wants me. She has to want to me. Or what if this is all in my mind? Maybe she really is just upset because she walked in on me again and that's it? No feelings, no nothing. I can't take that. I need her to want me back. Fuck! What do I do?

**A/N: Hope everyone liked the chapter. I think some people might be a little mad me for this one but hey, who likes plain old stories with no drama lol Let me know what you thought about this chap. Also if anyone has anything to say about the flashback, it was meant to be funny so don't go bashing on Q lol**


	20. Chapter 19: Moving Forward

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Well I fucked up. I pushed and I pushed and now that she's actually over me, I want her back. In a way I've always wanted her back I just couldn't get over the past. Fuck the past. Living in the past screwed up my present and future. God how could I have been so fucking stupid?! I don't deserve her. She deserves to be with someone who's smart enough to recognize she's a catch. I'm the only idiot who would let her slip through my fingers. As slow as I've been to forgive her, she's already forgiven me for what I've done. She's a better person than I am.

I deserve to be alone. I did this to myself and now there's no fixing it. Santana has tried to call me but I don't answer. I don't understand why she's calling. If she's calling to apologize, she has nothing to apologize for. She did nothing wrong. I'm the only person who messed up. I don't want to talk to her because I'm embarrassed of the way I reacted. I couldn't be like a normal person and just walk away. Of course not, I run away crying like I just caught her cheating on me. I know she wasn't in the wrong but it hurt. God it hurt even more this time than the last. I'm not angry she slept with Ashley though. Just...sad.

I've completely isolated myself for the last few days. Santana came once but I ignored her and she finally left. Yes, that wasn't very adult of me to do but whatever. I need some time to myself to cope with losing her. But she said she still loved me. I know that couldn't have just changed that fast. Or maybe it did. She probably just got over it and said fuck it.

UGH! I hate my life! Damn it. I smash the pillow into my face as I sigh and sit up in bed. There has to be a way to fix this. If I tell Santana I love her she'll come back. She can't be serious with that bitch Ashley. But maybe she needs this, for her own gain. I took the time and dated so why shouldn't she? I sigh to myself and run my fingers over the back of the necklace Santana gave me, all those years ago. I never got rid of it or lost it, no matter how mad I was. This necklace meant so much to me and still does.

I get up and go make Maya and I breakfast. She has a dance class today but with Brittany. It's the first time she's going there so I'm hoping she's excited. I wake her up and she goes to get ready before she comes down to eat breakfast. While she's getting ready I go take a shower and get dressed then go back in the kitchen. Maya is sitting at the table scarfing her food down.

"Hey, Hey, Hey. Slow down, it's not going anywhere." I say and she chews slower and drinks some orange juice.

"What's the hurry? You look like a chipmunk." I say as I grab one over her overly stuffed cheeks and I chuckle when she groans and shakes her head. She finishes chewing before saying

"We have to be on time."

"We will be and why aren't you in your dance clothes?" I say

"They're under my clothes." She says and I nod

"Are you excited?"

"Kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Today could be bad or awesome."

"What does that mean?" I ask curiously and start to eat my own food

"Um nothing I mean...I could be bad or good." She says and I know she's lying. I can always tell when she's lying, the powers of being a mother.

"Why don't I believe you?" I say and she starts eating again to avoid my question

"Amaya?" I say and she hums.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing mama. Promise." She says and gives me a huge grin to try and prove she's innocent which is only making her more guilty, but I just let it go. 

"Okay fine. Are you still going to Rachel's this weekend?"

"Yeah. Brittany and Bella are gonna be there." She says and I nod. Brittany and Rachel have been spending a lot of time together and Rachel said she was seeing someone...hm.

"If you like this class you think you'll want to keep going?" I ask and she shrugs

"I have to see."

We finish eating and she runs off to do something else before we leave. We get in the car and we talk for awhile and then just listen to the radio. She starts to sing along with the radio, like always but I never noticed how good of a singer she actually is until now. As I'm driving I get a phone call and answer it when I get to a red light, putting it on speaker phone and sitting it back down.

"Hello?" I answer

"Where are you?" Britt says

"Hey, B. You're on speaker and I'm almost there. We got caught at every red light today."

"Oh. Hey Maya."

"Hi Brittany." Maya says then goes to look out of the window

"Well...you can take your time."

"Class starts in 10 minutes doesn't it?"

"Yeah but...some stuff went kinda wrong."

"What stuff?" I ask

"Nothing big, don't worry. Can I speak to Maya?"

"Sure."

"Not on speaker?" She says and I glance at Maya. She picks the phone up and Brittany says something to her. I can't make it out but Maya just says okay and hangs up.

"What was that about?" I ask

"Nothing." She says and looks back out the window. What the hell is going on? Maya is being secretive and I don't like it. At all. I keep driving and we get there 15 minutes later. It seems kind of empty though, maybe she doesn't have that many students today? We get out of the car and go into the studio.

"Hey guys." Brittany says when we walk in.

"Hey Britt." I say and Maya waves.

"Are you staying Quinn?" Brittany asks

"Probably not."

"Stay mom. I want you to watch." Maya says and I nod.

"Okay." I say and Brittany smiles

"Good. I'm going to take Maya to the changing room and you can just go in." She says and then points to a door. She walks with Maya to another room and I go in the room. I let the door shut behind me and look around. I see a chair and the end of the room so I walk towards it but then I hear the door open and I look behind me...Fuck.

**Santana's P.O.V**

"Why do you make it so hard for me to talk to you?" I ask and she sighs and looks up at the ceiling.

"Ugh...Santana I don't want to do this right now." She says with a sigh

"Well too fucking bad." I say and start to walk towards her. She quickly walks past me to the door I just came through and tries to open it.

"Doors are locked Quinn."

"Santana let me out." She says and I turn and look at her

"I don't have the key. You can try to call B but she won't answer." She turns around and leans back against the door

"So you're the reason Maya has been acting so suspiciously. You had my daughter lie to me?"

"It was for a good cause and she was all for it. Now can we talk?" I ask and she sighs

"What choice do I have?"

"That's the spirit. Now why were you so upset about walking in on me?"

"It wasn't because of you being with...her. It just brought back memories of that day." She says as I walk closer to her. She watches me but doesn't say anything.

"Well I'm sorry it brought back those painful memories for you. It brought back memories for me too."

"Yeah well I'm sure mine was worse."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Are we done talking now?"

"No."

"Don't you have a girlfriend to get to?" She says and I laugh

"You can go off subject all you want but I'm going to get what I want from you."

"You sound like a rapist."

"It wouldn't be rape because you'd want it." I say and she crosses her arms

"You keep it in your pants or I'll cut it off."

"Are you really suggesting I'd rape you?" I ask and she sighs

"Of course I don't think you'd rape me." I shake my head and keep walking towards her, I'm halfway across the room now.

"I think it's time you cut the bullshit and let me know how you're really feeling." I say as I continue my stroll towards her

"I don't know what you're talking about." She says and I shake my head

"Stop with the denial Q. I'm not stupid."

"You have a girlfriend." Now I'm about a foot away from her and looking in her eyes, I can tell she's fighting herself. I know she wants me but for some reason she thinks she still needs to push me away.

"You remember when I proposed to you?" I ask

"That wasn't a proposal. You said -"

"Your pussy is awesome, marry me. What did you expect? I was 20 and in the middle of fucking you." I say with a shrug

"It wasn't a proposal."

"It was, just not the one you deserved. I'm not about to proposed to you or anything so you don't have to worry, but that was the first time I ever really thought about marrying you. Growing old with you and having kids. I fucked it up later but hey, I'm human. I had doubt and I was afraid we were just too young. " I say and she nods

"I already told you I still love you and how sorry I am. There's nothing you could ever do or have ever done to change the fact that I love you. I want you and I know you want me so cut the bullshit and tell me you love me." I say and move as close to her as I can without touching her. I feel her breath softly hitting my face and watch as her eyes flicker from my eyes to my lips. I put both of my arms on the door behind her, trapping her there in her spot.

"Tell me. You love me." I whisper and she stares into my eyes. She swallows hard and I notice her face turning red. She's nervous.

"Tell me." I say and move closer to her, pressing our bodies together.

"I love you." She whispers and kisses me. She wraps her arms around my neck and sucks my lip. I wrap my good arm around her waist and pull her close but she pulls away

"You have a girlfriend."

"Why do you keep saying that? I am single. She wanted to fuck me, that doesn't mean I'm dating her." I say and she kisses me deeply, pulling me impossibly close to her.

She feels so good, like...home. The kiss becomes more passionate and and rough with teeth and tongues everywhere. Her hands are all over my body and mine are all over hers, causing her to moan in mouth. I lift her leg with my right arm and grind into her. She moans louder and I slide my hand under her shirt and squeeze her breast.

"Mmm Santana stop." Stop? What?

"Why?"

"We can't."

"What? Are you on your period or something?" I ask and she chuckles a little

"No. We're in Britt's studio. We can't have sex."

"Can we go to my car?" I ask and she takes a minute to think about it

"No. I want to be in a bed."

"Let's go to your place." She nods and I put her leg down.

"I can't leave. Maya asked me to stay and watch her dance."

"Q, there are no lessons today. That was just apart of the set up." I say and she slowly nods then says

"Can you...nevermind."

"What?"

"I was going to ask if you can have sex but...you had sex with her so." She says with a shrug

"We didn't have sex."

"Because I came in." She says and rolls her eyes

"Well honestly, yeah. We didn't because you came in. She's hot and you're the one that told me to move on. Am I making this worse?" I ask and she shakes her head and moves her arms back to her side

"Brittany drove you here?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go then." She says and takes my hand

"How are we going to get out?" She asks and I pull her to the to the other side of the room and walk out the door

I text Britt to let her know that everything went okay then we get in Quinns car and she starts to drive. I try to tease her and keep her in the mood until we get to her place but I think about it and I don't want to get into another car accident. We get to her house and she pulls me into the house and pushes me against the door, kissing me hard and pulling her shirt off. She kisses down to my jaw and to my neck.

" Mmm Quinn?" I moan out and she hums in response

"Did you sleep with that guy?" I ask as I take my shirt off.

"Santana, that's not really something to talk about right now." I kick my shoes off and she starts to unbutton my jeans

"So...did you?" I say and she stops

"Really Santana? Do you want to have sex or talk about who I've had sex with?"

"So you did have sex with him." I say and she scoffs

"Forget it." She turns around and goes toward her room but I hurry to catch up with her and grab her arm

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry for asking." I say when she turns around to look at me. She grabs my hand and pulls me to her room. She takes her pants and shoes off and I take off my pants and sit on her bed.

"I missed you." I say and she smiles and straddles me

"I know. I missed you too." She softly caresses my cheek and then kisses me gently. She licks my lip and I part them allowing her access in to my mouth. She slides her tongue in my mouth and guides my dick to her entrance. I grab her ass and she lifts up some to slide me inside her. She pushes it all the way in as she wraps her legs around my waist then runs her hands through my hair and slowly starts to roll her hips. I move my hips in sync with hers and suck her neck

"Mmm." She moans and I gently knead and squeeze her left breast. She grabs my neck and arches her back. I lean forward and suck her right nipple into my mouth

"Ohh Santana." She moans and moves her hips faster. I suck and bite her nipple then kiss up to her collar bone

"Fuck, you're so tight and wet Q." I moan as she circles her hips and bounces slightly

"God I missed you." She pants out

"You're so big. I missed you stretching my pussy."

"Oh fuck." I moan at her words and thrust up into her

"Oh yes! Fuck Santana." She moans and bounces more. I lean back some to give her more room and she leans back and grips my knees then rides harder

"Fuck yes. Don't stop." I moan as I try to keep pace with her hips. I watch her bounce up and down on my cock how wet my dick is from her juices

"You love my cock don't you?" I say and reach my hand down to rub her clit. Her chest is heaving and she's breathing hard

"Yes, I love it so much baby." She says breathlessly. She rides faster and I pinch her clit slightly, making her moan loudly

"Fuck. Say my name baby." I brace myself on the bed and thrust up into her hard

"Oh! Santana! Yes Santana!"

"Faster baby." I say and she bounces and rolls her hips faster then I feel her walls squeezing me tight

"Fuck Quinn!"

"I'm gonna cum." She moans and I rub her clit faster.

"Cum all over my dick baby." I say and she moans louder and digs her nails in my knees.

Her walks clench around me and I feel a gush of wetness run out of her and spill on to me. She screams my name while she cums and that pushes me over the edge, sending me into orgasmic bliss while I cum deep inside her. I fall back on the bed breathless and she sits up, causing us both to moan and then she lifts up. My limp member slips out of her and she lays on top of me.

"So good...that was so fucking good." I say while trying to catch my breath. She nods against my neck and I rub her back.

"Does this mean we're together?" I ask

"No. Maybe after a date." She says

"All you want is one date?" I ask and she nods

"Fine. A date and that means we can be together?"

"And I think we need to talk, clear the air. Then we can see if we can be together, unless you don't want to."

"Shut up because a deaf blind mute could tell I want to be with you." I say and she chuckles

"I love you." She says and I feel my heart melt. I haven't heard those words in so long and god it feels so fucking good. I love her so much

"I love you too baby." I say.

"Now get up."

"Why?" She asks

"Because I want to lay under the cover, not on top." I say and she sighs and rolls off of me. I get under the cover and she gets in on the other side of me. I grab her and pull her close to me then she puts her leg over mine, laying her head on my shoulder and wraps her arm around my stomach.

"That doesn't hurt does it?" She asks

"What?"

"My hand on your stomach, with your stitches."

"No." I yawn an close my eyes while she gently rubs her thumb over my hip

"Tired?" She asks

"Yeah."

"I did all the work." She says and I chuckle

"I contributed."

"A little. So all that was a set up and there was never really a class?" She asks

"Yep. Britt pushed her classes back today or canceled them, so we could do this. You're extremely hard to fucking talk to." I say and she shrugs

"Is something going on between Britt and Rachel?"

"Yep. They're fucking or dating."

"I thought so." She says as I play with her hair

"So you didn't have feelings for Ashley?" She says her name like she's angry and I can't help but chuckle. Her jealousy is cute...sometimes.

"No. I can't have feelings for someone when I'm in love with someone else." I say and I feel her smile against my shoulder

"Now no more talking. Sleep time." I say and she chuckles

"Guess you can only go once now huh?" She says teasingly

"You wish. When these stitches come out, you'll be begging me to stop."

"Go to sleep." She says and I slap her ass

"Hey!" I laugh and she looks up and glares at me. I grab her chin and kiss her and she smiles and lays back on my shoulder then I rub her back gently as I fall asleep.

**A/N: If you liked it, you liked it and if you didn't you didn't. It's one chapter after this and I'm done so... I was going to extend this but I don't see why I should, anyway, later.**


	21. Chapter 21: Starting Again

**Santana's P.O.V**

I wake back up around one but Quinn is no where in sight. I sit up in the bed and wipe my eyes then get up and go to the bathroom. Finally. I finally have Quinn back and I am not going to fuck it up this time. It's good that we haven't officially got together yet because I think we need to talk about a few things. When I come out the bathroom, Quinn is sitting on the bed in a tank top and shorts with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. I walk over to her and lay next to her on the bed.

"Why are you still naked?" She asks

"Why are you dressed?"

"I got cold."

"I would have kept you warm." I say and she shrugs

"So...I'm thinking lunch date." I say and she chuckles

"What? The sooner the better." She smiles

"Okay but you need to shower, you stink." She says playfully and I roll my eyes

"Whatever. Come shower with me." She shakes her head

"I already showered and talked to Britt. We have until 4 before Maya comes back." She says and I get up and go to the bathroom. I take a quick shower and when I get out she's ready to go. I go get ready and we leave. I let her pick the restaurant though, so I don't know where we're going. Some place called _Lola's. _When we walk in, it's kind of lowly lit but it gives you an at home feeling. It's almost full but all I see is people eating burgers.

"You brought me to a burger place?" I ask as we walk to our table

"It's good. Now sit down." She says as she sits at one side of the table. I sit on the other side and we're brought our menus.

"Why would you put radish on a burger? That's gross." I say as I look through the different burgers on the menu

"Stop complaining." She says and I shrug. I order what drink I want and Quinn tells the waitress what she wants then she walks away.

" I want to talk about some things." Quinn says as she puts her menu down

"We need to." I say and put my menu down

"If we're going to do this again then I need to know why it even fell apart the first time."

"Why I cheated?" I ask and she nods

"We were young. I was stupid. I got scared of committing to one person."

"And how will I know you won't get scared and hurt me again?" She asks as the waitress brings our drinks and asks if we're ready to order. I tell her no and she walks away

"Because I'm not that stupid kid anymore. I grew up and realized how stupid I was to ever let you go. Plus it was once. It was a stupid ass decision and I would never make the same mistake twice." I say as she takes a sip of her water.

"You really hurt me."

"I know and I'll spend the rest of my life trying to fix it."

"Why? Why do you still even want me after what I did?" She says softly and looks down

"You fucked up, just like I did but if you're willing to move past it then so am I."

"What I did was way worse than what you did. I kept you two apart for 7 years of her life."

"You're right, you did but it wasn't worse. Though those are years I can never get back, if get to be there for the next 50 years, I think I can overlook that." I say and she sighs

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Stop saying that."

"...I could have seriously fucked up Maya. She probably has abandonment issues and it's all my fault." She says and wipes her eyes. I reach over the table and take her hand

"Look, people make mistakes okay? She knows I didn't leave her and when she gets older she'll understand the situation better."

"And hate me for keeping you away."

"Then we'll get her a psychiatrist or something. She'll probably need one having me as a parent anyway." I say jokingly and she cracks a little smile.

"Whatever we have to deal with in the future, we'll deal with as a family." I say and she takes a deep breath and nods. She goes to say something and then we hear

"_Cause your sex takes me to Paradise_

_Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise and _

_it shows, yeah. Cause you make me feel like" _

Shit. Where the hell is my phone? I search my pocket but it's not there. Fuck

"_I been locked out heaven, for too long -" _I finally find it in my jacket and cut the ringtone off.

"Nice ringtone." Quinn says dryly and I don't say anything

"Who was that?" She asks

"No one."

"We're sitting here, trying to figure out if we should get back together and you're lying? Nice move Santana." Fuck. I sigh and say

"It's Ashley. She sent me a text."

"And that's her ringtone?" She asks and I nod.

"So you two have had sex?"

"Yeah."

"And her sex took you to paradise huh?" She says and I roll my eyes

"Now is not the time for your crazy jealousy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're being jealous for no reason. You want me to change the song then I'll change it, just chill."

"Don't tell me to chill."

"Quinn, it's a fucking ringtone!" I say frustratedly

"That implies a lot more!"

"So fucking what?"

"You obviously like her."

"Duh I like her, she's my friend."

"More like your fuck buddy." She says and I sigh. She's seriously pissing me off right now.

"Look, we had sex once...well not once but it was in one day."

"How many times then?"

"Why does this matter?"

"Answer the question Santana." She says

"Maybe like...4...or 5. Why does this matter?"

"So, all the shit I heard about you being heartbroken was bullshit. You felt well enough to fuck that slut." She says but I don't respond because the waitress comes back. I tell her no again and she leaves

"She's not a slut, and you have no fucking right to be pissed because I slept with someone else. You had a fucking boyfriend!"

"He wasn't my boyfriend and we didn't sleep together!"

"Who cares? You told me I should date but the thing is, I don't date. I haven't dated anyone since you. I fuck and that's as far as it goes." I say and she crosses her arms

"So you fucked her to get over me?"

"Yeah, in a sense. I was trying to start accepting that you probably weren't going to take me back." I say as I lean back in my chair

"Sorry." She says with a sigh

"For what?"

"Getting mad and jealous just then and playing with your emotions with me not knowing what I wanted." She says softly and I shrug. She doesn't say anything and the waitress comes back but this time we do order.

"I want to do this again because I've forgiven you for the past. It actually took for you to be in that car accident for me to finally accept it."

"Wait, You only want me because I could have died?"

"No. I was already forgiving you but the accident showed me how much I care about you and how much I need you. I still love you."

Huh. So the accident is the reason she wants me back. That doesn't seem very...genuine to me. It's not like she just forgave me and wanted me back, but because I could have been taken away from her. Maybe I'm just reading to much into it. Maybe the thought of almost losing me made her realize that the past doesn't mean shit and she should just do what her heart says.

"So if it weren't for the accident, this wouldn't be happening right now. You'd still be with creepy Kevin and I'd still be alone."

"No. I was going to stop dating him anyway. The accident just sped up my decision." She says and I sigh

"Are you sure?" I ask suspiciously

"Santana, I knew I was still in love with a long time ago before Ashley or Kevin came into the picture. I was just afraid to trust you again. I'm not just saying this because you could have been killed." She says

" You know what? As much as I want to believe that, I just don't."

"What?"

"Quinn, if we're going to be together, I want it to be because you actually want me. I won't be in some fucked up pity relationship. Oh poor Santana almost died so I'll take her back. I'm not a fucking charity case."

"Santana it's not like that."

"Yes it is. I want you but not like that."

"So what are you saying?" She asks and I shake my head and look away from her

"I'm saying that...I just don't believe this is genuine Quinn."

"So you don't want to get back together?" She asks.

I never thought I'd be in this position. Where I'm actually contemplating if we should be together. It's like, I want to be with her, I do but if the accident is the only reason she wants me then it's not real. That's not real love. I don't want to be in a relationship where I'm doubting that she really loves me.

"Santana I do love you. Part of the reason it took me so long to forgive you is because I love you."

"I think...I need some time. I'm not going to get into a relationship and feel like you're just with me because I got hurt."

"Santana...The accident has nothing to do with how I feel about you. If anything, that and seeing you with Ashley, made realize that I can't let you go. I got jealous when you were texting that morning on Christmas because whoever it was made you smile and I couldn't."

"It was Ashley."

"I was jealous of her before I even knew about her. No matter what, I will always want you. I repressed it and pushed it down as far as possible but thinking about you with another woman...it pisses me off beyond belief. You don't even no how much I want to kill Ashley. I wanted to kill Rachel because I thought she was interested in you." She says and bite the inside of my cheek and I sigh. The only way to see if she really loves me is to give it a shot right?

"Me and Berry would never happen." I say with a smirk and she smiles a little.

"So? Do you want to try again?" She says and I nod

"And you're sure about this?" I ask

"Never been more sure about anything."

"If we're going to do this, I don't want anymore of these jealous fits or to hear about my cheating because I'm not going to take that. I love you and I want to be with you but I don't want to keep feeling bad about something I did, going on 9 years ago." I say and she nods

"If we argue it will never come up." She says and I nod

"So...does this mean we're back together?" I ask

"The second you change that ringtone, yeah." She says and I laugh and pull out my phone then change the ringtone

"Changed. Happy?" I ask and she nods and leans in towards me over the table. I meet her halfway to give her a kiss. We sit back in our seats and she grabs my hand that's sitting on the table.

"Why'd you call Kevin creepy?" She asks

"Because he is. I know I only met him once but I got a bad vibe from him."

"I'm sure you did since you pissed him off." She says and I shake my head

"No, the fact that he popped up at your house like that. Yeah you guys were dating for a month but that doesn't give you permission to just go to someone's house when they have a kid. You don't do shit like that."

"Didn't you meet Ashley's son?" She asks

"Yeah but we aren't dating. We've never been dating, she's my friend and that's why I had no problem with her meeting Maya. We're friends." I say and she nods

"So Maya was in on the set up?" She asks and I nod

"She didn't like that we weren't talking so she went along with it."

"So you didn't tell her this was you trying to get us back together?" She asks and I shake my head

"No because I didn't know how this would turn out. I didn't want to disappoint her if it went south." I say and she nods

We finish our lunch date and head back to Quinn's. Britt said she'd bring Maya back and we got to her house at around 4. Quinn and I laid on the couch until they got there. When I opened the door Maya was crazy excited I was there. She knows everything went well so she hugged me tight and then went to find Quinn.

"So how did it go?" Britt asks

"I'm officially off the market." I say and she squeals excitedly and hugs me

"Yay! Oh my gosh! It took long enough!" She says and I laugh

"That wasn't my fault." I say and she nods

"So how's your new romance going?" I ask and she blushes a little

"Really, really well."

"Yeah I bet. So you two have sex yet?" I ask and she rolls her eyes

"Everything isn't about sex San."

"I know but bad sex could fuck up a good thing, so did you two?" I ask and she shakes her head

"Not yet. Which reminds me, you think you and Quinn could watch the kids on Saturday? I want to do something really nice for Rachel and I know Maya was supposed to come over but -" She says

"It's cool B. Yeah, I'll tell Q." I say cutting her off and she nods

"Thanks. I gotta go though." She says and hugs me

"Alright, be safe. Bye." I say and she waves and walks out

"Mommy!" I hear Maya shout and she runs in the kitchen to me

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Mama is trying to tickle me! Help!" She says and I chuckle then Quinn comes in the kitchen and Maya hides behind me

"Why are you trying to tickle her?" I ask

"She didn't tell me about you being at the studio today, so I'm going to get her." She says with a smile

"No! Mommy don't let her get me!" Maya says with a giggle. I laugh and walk towards Quinn

"Run!" I say as I grab Quinn and Maya runs off somewhere laughing and I hold Quinn

"You helped her get away." Quinn says with a laugh and I push her up against the refrigerator

" I know." I say before I kiss her

This is how I imagined my life. Quinn and I together with some kids, a family. I'm past cloud nine and over the moon. Words can't express the happiness and joy I feel right now, in this moment with Quinns lips pressed against mine. This is where I should have been all along.

**A/N: So I decided to end this because of frustration. I'm sick of the negativity I got when doing this story so I'm done. It was going to be a lot longer with some more crazy twists but...whatever. So for those of you that actually did like the story, thanks for your support.**


	22. Chapter 21: Good Times

**A/N: Hey. So I know I said I was ending this and I was but thanks to your support and PM's I thought about it and I've invested too much in this story to just and I'm not letting it go. Now with that being said, anyone who doesn't like this story, fuck off and go read one of the other thousands of stories out there. Don't bitch and complain about the way I write my fucking story because NO ONE is FORCING you to read it, Kay? :) Now one last thing. This story will take some unexpected turns and you may even be a little pissed at what happens but it's what I want to happen and what I want to do. The continuation of this will be bumpy so buckle up, tight. **

**I want to thank you guys for reviewing and following and the people who messaged me about this story. I really appreciate and without you this story would be over so give yourself a pat on the back :) Alright, now I'll shut up, Hope you like the chap.**

**Santana's P.O.V**

Quinn and I have been together for about three weeks now. It's been really nice having her back. Maya was happy about us being back together and things have been going good. I still have this stupid cast but my stitches were taken out and I've learn to drive with it. Ashley and I have still been talking, Quinn stopped being jealous, or at least showing it so she doesn't have a problem with our friendship. As awesome as things have been somethings has been feeling...strange. Like Quinn, Maya and I went out to eat and the waitress said someone sent her a drink. I got kinda pissed and wanted to know who it was so I asked the waitress but when she looked around she said he had left.

That's not all that strange but yesterday Quinn gave me a blowjob. Also something not very strange, but her reasoning was. She said it was a thank you for sending her flowers everyday this week. I didn't send her any fucking flowers. She said she must have a secret admirer but fuck that, I'm thinking it's a little...deeper. Maybe like stalker. She says I'm being paranoid and that whoever it will probably come talk to her soon and she'll turn them down. I'm not buying that shit. I did ask Brittany and Rachel but they all said the same thing. Even Puck said it so maybe I am.

"You're so not being paranoid." Ashley says as she ships her water. We decided to go out to lunch today and hang out.

"Thank you! Finally someone understands!" I say and she laughs

"Seriously. Okay the thing at the restaurant can happen because Quinn is hot. The flower thing seems like it may be a co worker though." She says and takes a bite of her salad.

"I'm not saying it's stalker status though. Just an office crush. Maybe." She says and I roll my eyes

"So you do think I'm paranoid?"

"I don't but you might be a little jealous maybe?"

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. People are after your girl. It's natural." She says and I roll my eyes and eat my food

"I'm not afraid of losing her to some loser that won't even so their face."

"Okay. But I think you are being paranoid, thinking someone is following you. Are you on meds?"

"Wha- seriously?! I'm not fucking paranoid."

"Then maybe you've seen one too many scary movies but trust me, no one is following you S." She says and I sigh. It's not that I think someone is following me, more like watching me. You know when you can feel someone looking at you? It's like that and it's creeping me out

"Maybe I am being paranoid." I say and she nods

"Maybe you're just stressed. You should relax, work from home for a few days, fuck Quinn and spend time with Maya." She says with a shrug

"Maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right, always am." She says with a wink and I laugh

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I am so happy Rachel came to have lunch with me. Today has been incredibly hard and I could use a break and be with someone who can make me laugh. I picked an Italian place not too far from where I work. Rachel said she was close anyway so on my break I put my headphones in and walk to the restaurant. While I walk, I decide to text Santana while I round the corner but I run into someone.

"I am so sorry." I say as I help pick the papers I made the other person drop

"It's okay Quinn." I look up when I hear my name

"Kevin? Hey." I say and smile at him as I stand and hand him the papers

"Hi." He says with a smile.

"How've you been? I haven't heard from you."

"It's only been a few weeks Quinn. I've been good. How've you been?"

"Good." I say

"And how's Santana? Better I hope."

"Yeah she's fine. Her arms getting better everyday." I say and he nods

"Glad to hear that. Are you two doing well?"

"Yeah, very well."

"That's good. Well say hello to her for me, I have to get going." He says and I nod

"Okay. It was nice seeing you again." He smiles and hugs me then leaves

That was nice. I've been wondering how he's been. I know I said I still wanted to be friends but he doesn't return my texts or calls so I left him alone. I hope I didn't hurt him. I didn't do anything to lead him on. I told him that what we were doing wasn't serious and he said he was okay with that. Hm. I keep walking to the restaurant and go have lunch with Rachel.

After, I go back to work and luckily the time flies by. Santana is picking up Maya and dinner so I get to go straight home. I'm really happy with Santana. I was so scared when I thought she wasn't going to take me back. I wasn't sure how I would handle that situation. I get back to my house and Santana and Maya are on the floor in the living room, doing homework. I go shower and change my clothes and when I come back out they're finished and we go in the kitchen to eat Pizza.

"So how was everyone's day?" Santana asks

"Mine wasn't fun." Maya says and we both look at her

"Why not?" I ask

"Did you get in trouble?" Santana asks and she shakes her head

"I...fell in front of everybody." She says and Santana laughs. I throw a napkin at her and she looks at me.

"What?"

"It's not funny." I say and look at Maya pouting

"Okay, I'm sorry shorty."

"Everybody laughed." She says and I rub her back.

"It's okay."

"I know you didn't just let them laugh at you?" Santana says

"No. I gave them that look you showed me and everyone shut up." She says and Santana holds her hand out for a high five and Maya high fives her.

"What look?" I ask

"I just showed her the Lopez glare. Works every time."

"Your glare has nothing on mine." I say and she raises an eyebrow at me causing me to laugh

"What?"

"My glare is better. I ran McKinley with that thing."

"You ran McKinley because I was at you're flank. Without me, that shit wouldn't have worked. Plus she looks like me so how can she glare like you?"

"Because she...has my eye color so maybe that would be enough and watch your language."

"You were head b- uh cheerio because Sue saw herself in you, and that's saying something." She says and glances at Maya

"Yeah right. You're just jealous." I say and she rolls her eyes

"Why are we talking about this?"

"You said -"

"I know what I said. It was rhetorical. Either way, the glare worked so shut it." She says and I chuckle when she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Now how was your day?" She asks and I shrug

"It was okay. Lunch with Rachel was fun. I ran into Kevin today."

"That loser." Santana and Maya say in unison and I roll my eyes

"Be nice. I saw him and we talked for a little."

"About what?" She asks

"Nothing much. It was really quick." She nods

"I'm done." Maya says and gets up from the table. She puts her plate in the sink and then leaves.

"How was lunch with Ashley?" I ask

"Cool. She apparently thinks I'm crazy too." Santana says as she takes a bite of her pizza

"No one said said you were crazy, just -"

"Paranoid. I know, but I'm not." She says with a sigh

"Okay. You're not paranoid...just cautious." I say and she rolls her eyes. I get up and move closer to her then kiss her head.

"How about you and I spend some time together? Get your mind of it."

"Get my mind off it how?" She asks

"I have my ways." I say with a smirk. She bites her lip and I lean forward and kiss her.

We leave the kitchen and go play with Maya. I have never played a funnier game of hide and seek in my life. Maya was in the most obvious spots, under a cover or a table but Santana's hiding spots were just ridiculous. She hid around a corner against the wall, in the refrigerator with the freezer and fridge door open. The only good spot she had was in the bathroom, in the tub. Soon it's Maya's bedtime and San and I say goodnight to her and go in my bedroom.

"Are you staying tonight?" I ask as I lie down in my bed

"Yep. I'm too tired to leave." She says, getting in next to me.

"Too tired? Damn. Must be too tired for sex too huh?" I say teasingly

"I didn't say that." She says as she crawls on top of me. She leans down and kisses me and I pull back.

"But I am so, relax and lay back down." I say and laugh because the look on her face is priceless.

"Not funny." She says as she lays down on me. She wraps her arms around me and holds me tightly. I thread my hands through her hair.

"I am kind of tired though." She says

"Ready to call it a night?" I ask

"Nah, I might call or text someone if you're going to sleep. Maybe go out with Puck or something." She says

"Why can't you stay with me?"

"If you're sleep, why does it matter?" She asks and I shrug

"I guess it's not that big of a deal." I say

"I'll just sleep with you. We can just talk or something until we fall asleep." She says with a shrug.

That's exactly what we did too. She laid on top of me and we talked until we both fell asleep and the next morning I wake up to an empty bed. I open my eyes and look to the other side of the bed but there's no one there. I lift my head and...mmm bacon. I get up and hurry to the kitchen and see San at the stove, cooking bacon and talking with Maya who's sitting at the kitchen table.

"Why did you have to wake up? It was the bacon wasn't it? I told Maya that was a bad idea."

"But she loves bacon." Maya says

"I expected a good morning, not you asking me why I got up." I say and walk to Maya and kiss her on the head

"Good morning mama." She says

"Good morning."

"We were trying to make you breakfast in bed but of course, you had to wake up."

"Yeah. We made you an omelet, well mami did but she let me help, and I made you toast." She says and points to the plate on the table. I smile at her and kiss her cheek

"You guys are sweet. Thank you."

"You're welcome but what about my kisses? I've been slaving over this stove all morning." She says and I roll my eyes and chuckle then get up and walk to her.

"You'll get your kiss when my bacon is done." I say jokingly and wrap my arms around her waist then rest my chin on her shoulder.

"Then maybe I'll burn it." She says

"Then you won't be getting a lot more than just kisses." I whisper to her so Maya doesn't hear. She chuckles and I kiss her cheek.

"Go lie down or I won't let you have any bacon." She says

"What?"

"Yeah, go lie down." Maya says and they both look at me.

"Seriously?" I ask and they both give me the same look, meaning yes. I shake my head and say

"Fine, I'm going." I say and walk back in to the bedroom. A few minutes later they come in the room with a tray. They gave it to me but I try to convince them into letting me eat with them in the kitchen and after a lot of back and forth they agreed and we all ate together.

**Santana's P.O.V**

I love just being with these two. Maya is the most awesome kid I ever met. She actually makes me want more but I doubt that'll happen. Quinn and I haven't been together long enough for me to bring up kids and I don't even know if she wants more. I would love to have another kid with her though. Maybe it could look like her or be another Maya. I've been wanting kids for awhile but since I haven't had anyone I would actually like to have a kid with, it never happened. Also it would be nice to have a kid and actually see them grow up from a baby, be there when they're born, say their first words. Shit like that.

I wouldn't tell Quinn I feel like that because she already feels guilty enough. I don't want to make that any worse. But...I do want kids so...do I at least tell her that? I don't feel like that's a good idea so I'll just let it go. For now anyway. We all just spent our day lounging around because tomorrow there's some indoor amusement park that Q said she'd take Maya to. Right now we're just lying on the couch watching TV.

"What are you thinking about?" I hear Quinn say from my arms

"Nothing important."

"You sure?"

"Yep." I say and she nods and lays her head back on my chest

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I never got the dog. I should get it. I already fucked up her birthday, it's the least I could do." I say

"Now? As in right now?" She asks as she sits up hand I nod

"I have to make a phone call first but if everything is still good then, yeah I'll go get in now." I say and she pouts

"What?"

"I don't want you to leave. I don't even like you driving with that cast. You know you're not supposed to." She says and I shrug

"I'll be fine Q, stop worrying." I say and kiss her. She returns the kiss and sucks my lip. I bite her lip in return and slide my hands to her ass. I lick her bottom lip and she parts them slightly allowing me to slide my tongue into her mouth and she grinds down into me and I'm so happy Maya went to her room for something or she would be traumatized right now.

"Take a cab?" She says as she pulls back and I sigh

"Do they even let dogs in cabs?"

"I don't know."

"I'll just go get some more clothes and some shit the dog needs, get the dog and then come back."

"No other stops?" She asks and I shake my head

"And the weather isn't bad so I can see. I'll even drive under the speed limit."

"That's illegal."

"I'm going to get a ticket for...slowing?" I say and she rolls her eyes then sighs

"Fine...but I want a phone call or a text from each one of your stops."

"No. I'll call you when I'm on my way back." I say and she sighs

"Fine. Just hurry back."

"I could be back a lot sooner if you got up." I say and she still doesn't move and I chuckle

"Come on Q, I'm trying to make our daughter happy." I say and she gets up. I get up and walk past her and she slaps my ass

"Hurry back."

"Keep slapping my ass and I might not leave." I say and she laughs. I go get call the pet shop and the dog is still there so I get ready and leave. I understand why Quinn doesn't really want me to leave or drive for that matter, but I'm a grown woman. I can make my own decisions. I go home, get some clothes and stuff for the dog and all these books on how to care for the dog and stuff, for Maya then I leave back out.

Nothing happened and I made sure to call Quinn just so I don't have her worrying. I don't want to worry my baby to death. The puppy is so small I put it in a box just to mess with Maya. I knock on the door and Quinn opens it a few seconds later.

"What's the box for?" She asks and I shake my head and walk in to the living room

"Maya!" I yell and she comes in

"Yeah?" I sit the box down and Quinn walks in

"What's that?" She asks and I shrug

"Mom?" She says and looks at Quinn.

"Why don't you look in it?" She says and then the puppy scratches the box from the inside and Maya jumps

"What it that?!" She says scared as she backs away and I chuckle

"It won't you. I promise."

"What is it?" She asks again

"Come see." I say and she slowly moves toward the box. She looks down in it and gasps

"Oh my gosh!" She says and picks the puppy up out of the box and hugs it close to her. Quinn looks at her with a smile and I can't help but smile too.

"Is it mine?" She asks and I nod and she runs into my legs, hugging me and being careful not to hurt the dog.

"Thank you so much! It's so cute!" She says and then squeals happily

"You're welcome."

"How old is it? Is it a girl?" She asks

"He is five months." I say and she pets the dogs head

"What are you going to name him?" Quinn asks as she moves closer to me.

"Um...I like Roscoe." She says and I nod

"I like it. That's my birthday present to you."

"This is so awesome! Roscoe is awesome!" She says and then takes him up to her room. Quinn comes and wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me

"That is a really good present." She says and I nod

"I know. I'm awesome so." I say with a smirk and she chuckles

"You are awesome." She kisses me again

"I know." I wrap my arm around her waist and kiss her this time.

Quinn went to cook dinner and I went to help Maya with Roscoe. I tried to get her to read a book but she was just so cute with the damn dog I guess it could wait until tomorrow. I helped Quinn with what I could and we ate dinner. Maya was so engrossed in Roscoe, she pretty much left Quinn and I alone.

"She just said, fuck us." I say and Quinn laughs

"She's having fun, let her." Quinn says as I watch Maya play with the puppy on the living room floor. Luckily the dog is smart and kind of house broken.

"I am but I didn't think he'd steal her away." I say

"You're jealous of a dog?" Quinn says playfully

"No, she's happy so I'm happy." I say and she nods

Soon it's time for Maya to go to bed. Yes this girl has a bedtime on the weekends. Quinns idea, not mine. I put the little bed in her room for Roscoe and they go off to bed. I take a shower and lay in Quinn's bed, in my bra and boxers. Quinn is in the shower and and I'm getting way to comfortable in this bed. Why is her bed so fucking comfortable? I lie on my stomach and enjoy the feel of her soft cool sheets against my warm skin.

"Santana?" I hear Quinn call and I hum in response

"Turn around." She says and I turn around to look at the bathroom. Quinn is standing in the door frame in pink lace bra and panties. I flip to my back and she smirks

"I know you weren't falling asleep on me, were you?" She says as she walks toward the bed and I shake my head

"Sure." She says unconvinced and slowly crawls toward me on the bed

"Good, you are hot."

"So are you." She says as she crawls on top of me and I flip her over on to her back. I kiss her neck softly and she puts her hand on the back of my neck.

"I am going to make you cum until you can't breath." I whisper to her and she moans out loud and tilts her head back, giving me more access to her neck.

I bite and suck her pulse point and she tangles her hand in my hair as she moans softly. Then I slide my hand under her back and unclasp her bra in one fluid motion. I sit back some to slide it off of her and toss it somewhere in the room and rub her breast softly before I kiss her. The kiss is soft and loving while she moans in my mouth from me teasing her nipple. I tug her lip while I pull away and kiss down her stomach then grab her panties with my teeth and she lifts her hips to help me tug them down. I pull them off once they're at her lower thighs and nestle in between her legs.

Her pink wet pussy is dripping for me and I run my tongue over her slit to get a taste. She moans and pulls at my hair gently. I slowly and lightly run my tongue up and down her folds, teasing her.

"Santana..." She says in a breathless moan. I slide my tongue in between her folds and lick from her entrance, up and around her clit

"Santana." This time she says it more frustrated and I chuckle lightly and take her clit into my mouth, sucking hard

"Oh Santana!" She moans. I flick my tongue over the pulsating nub and she bucks her hips

"Yes, baby. So good." She moans and I pull away and lick my lips before kissing back up her body. She pushes the waist band of of my underwear down and I help until they're low enough for me to kick off. Then she takes my bra off and throws it.

"I want you inside me." That's all it takes for me to push completely into her, filling her to the hilt, causing us both to moan

"God! You're so big." She moans and I start to thrust into her tight, wet heat, loving the feeling of her walls squeezing around me and those familiar ridges

"You're so wet for me." I say as I plant myself firmly on the bed. I spread my knees slightly and support my weight on my arms that rest on the bed, on either side of Quinn's head.

"I love being inside you." I say as I start to slowly thrust again

" I love you." She says and stares into my eyes as I thrust into her

"I love you too." I say and then pick up my pace. Her moans sound like words that are getting caught in her throat. Like she's choking on them. I groan as I thrust into her harder, loving the little gasps I emit from her

"Yes...Yes...Yes..." She moans quietly and grips my hips. I start to circle them as I thrust into her faster and she moans louder, arching her back and digging her nails into my hips.

"Mmmmhmmm San...just like that." She says as she pants for air and I thrust deeper into her.

"You are fucking amazing." I moan and thrust into her faster. My arms are beginning to quiver from the weight and my oncoming orgasm

"I'm almost there. Go deeper baby. I want to feel you in my stomach." She moans

"So close." I say and thrust harder and deeper. God she feels so good

"Fill me up." She moans and I can't hold back anymore. I cum filling her pussy with my seed and she cums right after me, screaming my name as her walls clamp down and milking every drop of cum I have to give. Feeling her cum makes me cum more before I lie on top her. I can feel her body still spasming from the orgasm and I kiss her neck as I try to catch my breath.

"That was..." Quinn starts

"Fucking amazing." I finish for her and she nods

"You're on birth control right? Because I've cum in you like every time we've had sex." I ask

"Yeah. You don't want me to have anymore of your kids?"

"I know you don't want to have my kid right now."

"If it happens, it happens. I probably wouldn't be to upset." She says and I nod and pull out of her

"Who said I was done with you?" She says with a smirk as I lay next to her.

"No one, but I'm thinking it's your turn to be on top." I say and pull her on top of me

**A/N: Hope it was good. Adios Amigos! :)**


	23. Chapter 22: Bad News?

**A/N: Just had to update today. Also if you haven't seen the new episode of glee yet, don't read the A/N at the bottom. So **

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Ugh. I'm so tired. All this week, I've slept like a baby, sleeping a lot longer than I normally do but I'm still tired and I'm starving. Today seems to be going by excruciatingly slow. I just want to lay down, veg out and sleep. It seems so simple but it's so far away. Luckily, I didn't even have much to do today, I'm just waiting for a trial and reviewing my material. I sigh and lie back in my chair, trying to get as comfortable as possible. I close my eyes and relax but then I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and read the text

**San: do some work. **

**Me: Are u stalking me?**

**San: What?**

**Me: It's just really creepy that you knew I wasn't working. **

After I text that, I push my chair back more and slide my feet out of my shoes and then lift them on to the desk. Ten minutes before my actual break but hey, why not give myself that extra ten minutes.

**San: Is that always how you work? Laid back with your feet up because if so, we sooo need to switch jobs.**

What the hell? How – I look up and see Santana walking through my door.

"So you were stalking me." I say and she smirks and shrugs

"I think you may have fucked up then. Never give a stalker the key to your house." She says and I chuckle softly then put my feet on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as she approaches my desk and sits a bag on top of it.

"Brought you lunch." I grab the bag and pull out a salad

"Thanks babe." I say as she sits another bag on my desk, I'm assuming that's her lunch. She walks around my desk and comes to kiss me.

"You're welcome." She says then sits on my desk

"There are chairs, you know?" I say and open my salad to start eating.

"I noticed." She says and grabs her bag. I keep eating my salad and she pulls out some tacos

"Tacos?" I ask

"I was in the mood for them." She says as she unwraps one and takes a bite

"Why aren't you at work?" I ask

"The beauty of being my own boss, is taking whatever day I want off when I want to."

"But you went to work this morning."

"But I'm not going back today. Nothing big is going on at the moment. Why were you being lazy when I got here?" She asks as I take another bite of my salad

"I wasn't being lazy." I say after I swallow. Santana swipes her thumb over the corner of my lips and then wipes her thumb on a napkin.

"Thanks." I say and she nods

"So what were you doing then?"

"Taking a break."

"Well I came at the right time then." She says

"I'm tired too."

"Aw, have I been keeping you too much?" She says with a smirk and I roll my eyes

"No. I've been sleeping fine. I'm still just tired."

"Stress maybe?" She says and swings her legs back and forth

"I'm not stressed over anything."

"We've been together for...about a month now, right?" She says and I nod

"Yep. Why?"

"When do you normally get your period?"

"I'm not pregnant."

"But I don't remember you having a period in the last month." She says.

This conversation is becoming ridiculous. I'm not pregnant. I've been pregnant before so I think I would know if I were pregnant or not. I'm just tired that's all.

"San, I'm not pregnant."

"But what if you are?"

"I'm on birth control."

"Which isn't always one hundred percent because when were together a long time ago, you were on birth control but you still got pregnant with Maya."

"It's too early to even have any signs of pregnancy."

"No it's not." She says with a shake of her head

"Just make a doctor's appointment." She says and I start eating again. We continue talking and eat together then she gave me a foot massage until I had to get back to work. She leaves and says she'll see me later at my house. I don't...I can't...I'm not pregnant. I don't care what she says, I can't be pregnant.

**Santana's P.O.V**

I wonder what's up with Q. She could be pregnant but maybe I'm just being...hopeful. I don't know. As long as she's okay then I'm cool. I have like nothing to do today so when Puck texts me to hang out, I'm all for it. He just said he wanted to get a beer or two and unwind and since It's almost 2 I think I'll just let him drink. I walk into the bar and see him sitting in a stool. I walk up to him and then sit next to him.

"What happened to beer?" I ask as he downs a shot of alcohol

"Not strong enough."

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Karen's pregnant."

"Congratulations Puck. Parenthood is awesome, trust me." I say and she shakes his head and looks down at the bar

"What's the problem?"

"I'm not ready for a kid." He says and pours himself another shot

"Why not? You're like 30." I say and he rolls his eyes at me

"I mean...I own this dump...I won't be a good dad."

"You don't know that. You're still not all that mature but I know you. You're a caring, protective, smart dude. Any kid would be lucky to have you as a dad. Plus if you fuck up you've got a bunch of people to help you out, but don't come to me about diaper changing. I've never done it and have no clue how to." I say and he sighs

"I don't know how to do this." He says and I put a hand on his shoulder

"No one does but most people end up being decent human beings. You won't fuck up the kid. You and Karen have been together what? 2 years? You guys can do it. It'll be hard but most of the good things in life are hard." I say and he smirks

"Don't be gross." I say and he chuckles

"When did you get all wise and shit?" He asks

"I had a kid. Trust me, you'll be a good dad." I say and he nods

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now go get me some water and get one for you too." I say and he gets up and goes behind the bar to get us two waters. He comes back with our waters and then I see Karen walk through the door. I have to give it to Puck, Karen is a really pretty woman.

She's at least 5'8 if not 5'9, smooth caramel skin, cute face and a nice body and has deep dimples. If I had to compare her to a celebrity I would say she resembled Aaliyah. She's a really hard working and a very successful woman. How Puck snagged a doctor, I'll never know. She's smart as hell so I don't know what she sees in Puck but I'm glad she did because she makes him happy. They met while she was in her last year of medical school. She walks over to us and smiles at me, sense Puck has his back to her and can't see her.

"Hey San." She says and with a smile and comes to hug me

"Hey Kay." I say and hug her back. She runs her hand over Puck's head and kisses his cheek

"How's the arm?" She asks

"Good."

"Your cast comes off soon?" She asks and I nod

"A few more days."

"Good. I know you're still not driving are you?" She asks while raising an accusing eyebrow. Puck puts his arm around Karen's waist and pulls her into him.

"No doc. I took cabs all today."

"And yesterday? Or the day before that?"

"I might've driven once...or twice." I say and she shakes her heads

"Stop doing that."

"Sure mom." I say with a roll of my eyes and she pushes my shoulder playfully

"Where's Quinn?" She asks

"Work. How far along are you?"

"About three months." She says and I look at her stomach

"I hardly see anything." I say

"I know. She's really small."

"She?" Puck says

"It's too early for us to actually know the sex but I like to think it's a girl."

"It's not a girl. It's going to be my junior." Puck says and Karen rolls her eyes

"That's something we will discuss. Don't think if it's a boy, that you can name him Noah junior." She says and he rolls his eyes

Karen stayed awhile and talked before she had to leave to go somewhere. I don't know how I ended up staying with Puck for so long, but before I know it, it's 6 o clock. Quinn calls and text me to ask where I am and I finally leave. When I get to Quinn's, dinner is already done and Maya already did her homework. I feel so left out. Since Quinn said she was tired, I just told her to go to bed and I'd put Maya to bed. Maya sat with me while I ate dinner and talked about her day. Whenever this girl talks, I notice the influence Rachel has had on her. Not that she talks in paragraphs but the girl uses words I didn't learn until high school. I love how smart my daughter is though. After I finish, we go to take Roscoe for a walk.

"Make sure you hold the leash tight okay? Not to tight to choke him but not to loose that if he starts running, you'll lose him." I say as I hand her the leash and she nods and takes it then we begin our walk.

"What did you do today?" Maya asks me

"Um...I went to see Quinn for lunch -"

"Aw." She says and I look down at her

"What?"

"Why don't you come see me for lunch?" She asks

"Well, I didn't know you wanted me to. I'll come see tomorrow then. That okay?" I ask and she nods and slides her hand in mine.

"What else did you do?" She asks

"I hung out with Puck and his girlfriend Karen, you remember her?" I ask and she nods

"The nice lady with the curly hair?" She says and I nod

"She's having a baby."

"Cool. I want mom to have a baby." She says

"What?"

"I want a sister."

"What if you got a brother?" I say

"I'd...rather have a sister." She says and I laugh

"Well, you never know. You might get another sibling and you might not."

"But I want one. You can have the baby." Um...how the hell...I need a change of subject

"So you never told me if you liked Britt's class."

"Yeah, I liked it. It was really fun." She says and I nod

"Good."

"You don't want a baby?" Ugh. Shit!

"I do but...that's something I'd have to talk to Quinn about and it might not happen soon, if it happens." I say and she's silent for awhile. Hopefully she's letting it go.

"Okay." She says and I sigh in relief internally. I did not want her to ask why I couldn't have a baby because there's no way in hell I'm explaining that to her. Maybe when she's older. Roscoe does his business and we go back to the house. Maya goes to get ready for bed and so do I. After I go say goodnight to her, I go lie down next to Q. She's still asleep so I cut the TV on low and try to find something to watch. Quinn rolls on her side and cuddles into me. With all this baby talk...I'm really hoping she is pregnant. I feel like...maybe it could be a redo. I could be here with her through the pregnancy and see my kid being born, in person. I did get to see Maya's birth. Rachel taped it. I don't know why but she got like all the gross stuff so I think I could handle seeing it in person.

"Maya in bed?" She asks sleepily

"Yep."

"Good." She puts her leg over mine and nuzzles my neck

"Are you going to sleep?"

"Probably not. Are you waking up?"

"Probably not." She says and I rub her back

"Goodnight then."

"Night." She says and kisses my neck then goes back to sleep. I go back to watching TV then I hear my phone vibrate. I grab my phone from the night stand, unlock it and read the text

**Ash: What are you doing?**

**Me: Watching TV. You?**

**Ash: Nothing. Um...you have time to talk?**

**Me: Right now?**

**Ash: Yeah.**

**Me: Is it important?**

**Ash: Sort of.**

**Me: What's sort of important?**

**Ash: Just...I'll talk to you later. Night **

**Me: Wait, what's up?**

After I text that, she doesn't respond. Did I piss her off? I try to call her but I get no answer. I'll call her tomorrow. I wonder what she wanted? Whatever. I'll just see what's up with her tomorrow. I cut the TV off and cuddle Quinn as I go to sleep. The next morning, Quinn makes breakfast and everyone eats and leaves. Since I told Q I was going to drive today she offered me an ride and I just said okay to avoid an argument. We take Maya to school and then Quinn drops me off.

"Have a good day." She says and then leans over and kisses me

"You too. You feel any less tired today?" I ask and she nods

"Good."

"Want me to pick you up too?" She asks

"No, I'm okay." I say and she nods. I kiss her again and then I get out.

"I love you." She says before I close the door

"I love you too." I say and then close the door and walk into the building then I go get settled in my office and call Ashley.

"**Hello?"** She answers

"What's up with you? What's sort of important?" I ask as I sit at my desk

"**Are you busy right now?"**

"No."

"**I'll come by."**

"You can't tell me over the phone?" I ask

"**I'd rather not to. I'll see you soon alright?"**

"Okay but make sure you get here before lunch. I'm going to Maya's school to have lunch with her."

"**Okay. Bye."** She says and hangs up.

I'm not sure what we have to talk about but I hope everything's okay.

**A/N: Well hope it was good but I just had to mention this. QUINNTANA fucking happened! Yes it was a one night stand but so fucking what? It was epic and insanely awesome! I totally freaked lol Just had to get that out. That made me have to update today lol so let me know what you think of the chap and the glee episode if you want.**


	24. Chapter 23: Stay positive

**Santana's P.O.V**

About maybe 30 minutes after I called Ashley, she's coming in my office. Something doesn't seem right with her. Ashley always has a smile on her face. Always. But today it's just not there. It's the serious look that causes this sinking feeling in my stomach. She walks toward me and says

"Hey." She waves meekly and then sits in a chair on the other side of my desk.

"Hey. So what's up?" I say and she sighs

"Okay...so don't freak out but...I'm late."

"What?"

"I missed my period." She says and I shake my head

"I got that part. um...how long ago did we have sex? Two months?" I say and she nods

"Something like that."

"And you missed this months?" I ask and she nods

"Look, don't panic or anything. I haven't taken a test yet so I'm not sure yet."

"When are you going to take one? Or see a doctor or something?" I ask

"I just got a test today." She says with a shrug

"There's a bathroom." I say and nod to a room in the back corner of my office. She gets up and goes inside and I watch her. Shit. Quinn will flip her shit if I got Ashley pregnant. I seriously don't want this to fuck up what I have with Q. If she's pregnant, I'll do what I have to as a parent. I just...How the hell could this even happen? I sigh to myself and Ashley comes back.

"Aren't you on birth control?" I ask as she walks toward me

"Yeah." She says as she sits back down

"And we used condoms so...how?" I ask as I lean back in my chair

"Santana, didn't I say don't panic? My period has never been regular so this might be nothing." She says calmly and I nod

"Okay...but if it is something, what do you want to do?"

"I'm keeping it. I don't want to mess you and Quinn up or anything so you don't have -"

"Are you about to say I don't have to be in it's life?"

"Not...necessarily. More like you don't have to go to doctors appointments or a baby shower or anything."

"If you're pregnant, those are things I want to do. I don't know how Q would like me getting you pregnant but hopefully, she wouldn't do anything too drastic." I say and she shrugs

"You never know, but we just need to be calm about this." I nod. This could be nothing. Nothing at all.

"How are you and Quinn?" Ashley asks

"Good. She might be pregnant but she doesn't think so."

"Really?" She asks and I nod

"She's been trying to act like work has been stressing her out, but it hasn't. She's been tired and I'm pretty sure her period hasn't come yet."

"And that makes you think she's pregnant." I shrug and fold my hands over my stomach. It'll feel so good to not have this stupid ass cast when I get it taken of tomorrow.

"That's what happened to Brittany when she was preggers. I didn't no the period thing but she was tired then the morning sickness came."

"How long have you guys been back together?"

"Like a month but we got together at the beginning of the month. She said she'd already had her period for the month before. She still hasn't had a period yet and this month is pretty much over."

"Maybe it skipped a month because of her birth control." Damn. She might be right.

"Do you want her to be pregnant?" She asks and I shrug

"I want her to have my kid but I don't know if right now is the best time for that." I say and she nods

"I think you'll just have to wait it out, unless you can convince her to take a pregnancy test."

"Speaking of, shouldn't that thing be done?" I ask and she looks at her phone and nods. Then she gets up and goes to the bathroom. I go to the bathroom after she goes in and stand in the doorway.

"What is it?" I ask as she looks at the test

"If you have another baby, it won't be from me." She says and I let out a breath of relief. Thank god. I look at her to see what kind of reaction she'll have but she seems indifferent. She throws the test away and walks past me back to my office. I turn and watch her walk towards the door

"Hey?" She turns toward me

"You alright?" I ask and she nods then walks out

What the hell was that about? No reaction what so ever? Not even a facial expression. I can't tell if she's disappointed or happy or anything. Did she...Did I do something? I'll call her later I guess. I have this odd feeling though...I walk over to the wastebasket and find the box and the test. Pink plus means...She is pregnant...Fuck! Why did she lie? God fucking damn it! There's no way in hell I'm going to find out in another 8 years I have a kid! Or maybe never at all! I run out of my office and look around. She's gone. I take the stairs and run down a few flights of stairs and into the show room. I see her walking out the door and I rush over to her

"Ashley." I say and she turns and looks at me

"Why...what the fuck?! That was not negative!" I say loudly as I try to catch my breath

"You went through the trash?"

"Fuck the trash. Why did you lie to me?" I say and she sighs

"Because it's one test. It could be wrong so I'm going to the doctors."

"Now?" I ask and she nods

"Will you tell me the real results? You won't lie to me no matter what the outcome?"

"I won't lie."

"I would go but I can't." I say and she nods in understanding

"I know. Maya. I'll tell you the results okay."

"Don't lie to me. If it's positive, don't make me miss out on raising another kid."

"I won't. I just figured if it was really negative, it would have made my lie true. If it's positive then I would have told you the truth." I sigh and nod

"Alright. Do you know when you get the results?"

"It should be today."

"Okay."

"Sorry I lied." She says and I nod

"Just don't do it again." I say and she nods and walks off.

I walk back to my office and grab my stuff then leave. I...fuck...I don't want to mess up with Quinn. This is probably my last chance and...Fuck! I just need to calm down. I'm going to see Maya and that's all I need to think about. But how can I think about my daughter without thinking I may have another on the way, without Quinn. I have to stop thinking about it. I go get Maya and I some McDonalds, knowing Quinn hates it. She says it's unhealthy, and I agree but Maya is a kid, she should be able to enjoy stupid shit like that every now and then. I don't even eat it so I just get salad. I drive to the school and it's just now the time they go to lunch. An administrator walks me to the lunch room and way too many kids go to this damn school. It's like trying to find a needle in a hay stack, trying to find Maya. I finally spot her, sitting next to two blonde girls, laughing about something. I shake my head and walk over to her. Luckily she can't see me so I quickly sit the bag down on the table and pick her up.

"Hey! Put – Mami!" She says as she turns in my arms and hugs me

"Hey shorty." I say and sit down with her in a empty spot on the bench. I put her down on the other side and she smiles at me.

"You got Mcdonalds?" She asks a little excitedly and I chuckle nod

"Don't tell Quinn." I say with a wink and she giggles. I go to give her, her food and she says

"Mami, these are my friends. Kaitlin and Madison." She says pointing to the two blondes.

They both say hi to me and I say hi back. They seem like two nice little girls. Maya and I eat and she and her friends talk and they include me in some conversation about some show I know nothing about. I let them enjoy their conversation and watch the little kids in the lunchroom. Kids are gross. This little boy put everything he could get his hands on, in some mashed potatoes and all the other kids thought it was hilarious.

Soon lunch is over and since I stayed the whole time, I'm going to be late getting back to work. All the kids line up in front of their teacher when their table is called. I go throw our trash away and when I come back to the table, Maya's table is called. All the kids get up and go line up and I go to Maya.

"Alright shorty. I gotta go." I say as she hugs me

"Bye mami." She says

"Bye ." The blonde girl with the green eyes says. I think that's Madison.

I wave at her and feel another small person hug me. I look down to the little blonde with the piercing blue eyes and the bright smile and I can't help the smile that takes over my face.

"Bye Amaya's mami." She says and I laugh

"Goodbye Kaitlin." I say as I pat her back and the three of them lock arms, with Maya in the middle and then go get in line. Flashbacks of Quinn, Britt and I in school come flooding back and I can't help but wonder if they'll be like that.

As I leave a teacher stops me and says all this stuff about Maya. She's smart, looks just like me, things I already know but I didn't know they were thinking about moving her up a grade. They said they wanted to speak with Quinn, Maya and I about it one day and the teacher gives me her number so I can call and let her know when we're available. After that I leave and go back to work but I can't focus.

I feel this overwhelming feeling of guilt and fear. I feel guilty because I haven't told Quinn about Ashley yet and I'm afraid Ashley is pregnant and of Quinn's response to that. I want to tell her but I can't tell her while she's at work. She'll probably cry, or scream or both. I don't want to ruin her day. I'll tell her later, maybe after I get the results from Ashley. Yeah, that sounds good but how do I even bring that up? Fuck. I say and bang my head on my desk. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I slide it out and put it near my face on the desk.

**Hi beautiful ** The text from Quinn says

_**Hey**_ I text back

**Are you ok? I haven't heard from you all day.**

_**I'm fine. Just been busy.**_

**Oh. Did you go see Maya?** She asks

_**Yep. I met her little friends too**_

**That's nice. How's your day been?**

_**Fine.**_

**You sure?**

_**Yep. I gotta go babe. Talk you later.**_

**Okay. **She doesn't text me anymore after that.

The rest of the day I'm antsy. I haven't heard from Ashley and I'm really starting to get scared. I know it can't possibly take this long to get the results or something. Before I know it, the day has flown by and it's time for me to go home. Since it's Quinn's turn to pick up Maya, I take my time, trying to decide if I should go home or to Quinn's. I want to go to Quinn's but it's...but I...Fuck! I have to. I have to be a woman about this and I know not telling her right away is going to hurt us, or me, in the long run. I knock on the door and Quinn opens it, smiling at me.

"Hi." She says and pecks my lips then hugs me. I hold her in the hug a lot longer than normal and she lets me, wrapping her arms tighter around my neck.

"Are you okay?" She asks and I nod.

"Yeah I'm alright." She nods and we pull apart. I walk in and we fall into our normal routine.

I help Maya with her homework while Quinn cooks and then we go eat dinner. The only difference is that I'm constantly checking my phone but still nothing. No calls, texts, voicemail, email, nothing. Ugh! When I call Ashley it goes straight to voicemail. Her phone better be dead or I'm kicking her ass...only if she's not pregnant.

I keep playing with my potatoes and Quinn puts her hand over mine on the table. I glance at her and she gives me a small smile. I sigh softly and shift in my chair.

"Are you okay?" She asks and I nod

"Just not hungry."

"Are you sure?" I nod and she squeezes my hand then goes back to eating. They finish eating and Maya goes up to her room with Roscoe. I don't know where Quinn is so I check my phone again, still nothing. I'm passed scared and now I'm just worried. Is she okay? I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look over my right shoulder.

"What's going on?" Quinn asks as she wraps her arms around my neck and rests her chin on my shoulder.

"I have something to tell you."

"Is it bad?"

"Depending on how you take it." I say and she lifts her head and drops her arms

"What is it?"

"Ashley...might be...she might be pregnant." I say and close my eyes, waiting for the impending explosion.

"What?! You...She...What?! What the hell does might be mean?!" She yells

"Just stop yelling okay? She's not sure. She took one test and it was positive." I say and she puts a hand on her head and sighs then sits in the chair adjacent to me.

"So she's pregnant."

"It could be wrong."

"Santana those aren't wrong!" She snaps

"They can be. It could be defective. She went to the doctor today and she was supposed to tell me the results but she hasn't text or called me." She sighs and shakes her head

"Then call her."

"I tried. It goes right to voicemail."

"Call again." I sigh and pull out my phone then call Ashley. This time it rings and she finally picks up.

"**Hello?" **She answers and I put her on speaker phone

"Did you forget something or some shit?"

"**No. My phone has been dead all day and I got busy."**

"Well it's cool because I wasn't in a hurry to know or fucking worried about you or anything." I say dryly

"**I'm sorry San. The test from the doctor was negative." **

"So...No Santana junior on the way?"

"**Don't you already have one of those? But no. Not from me anyway." **Oh thank you

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"**Alright later." ** She says and hangs up. I look at Quinn and she's staring at me.

"She's not pregnant." I say and she doesn't respond

"What?" I ask

"You didn't think to use a condom?"

"Duh I used a condom. We always used condoms but she thought she might have been pregnant." She gets quiet and looks around the room.

"Q?" I say and she shakes her head

"You can still stay here but on the couch." She gets up and walks out the kitchen. Guess I deserve that. I shouldn't have slept with Ashley so I get her being mad. Her couch is a lot more comfy than mine anyway.

Quinn stayed in her room the rest of the night and Maya came out to watch a movie with me. She was asleep by the end of it so I carry her to her room with Roscoe following. I lie her down and tuck her in and Roscoe lays in a ball nestled into her side. She unconsciously wraps her arm around him and I kiss her forehead. I can't resist taking a picture of it. They are just too adorable. I turn to leave and see Quinn standing in the doorway with her arms loosely crossed over her chest. I avert eye contact with her and walk through the gap in the door but before I can get completely out, I feel Quinn grab my arm.

I look back at her and she just takes my hand and walks me to her bedroom. She gets in on the right side of the bed and I stand watching her. She sighs and rolls her eyes then pulls back the cover on the left side of the bed. I strip down to my bra and underwear and slide in the bed, under the cover. Quinn turns away from me, on her side. I inch closer and closer to her until I'm right behind her and she reaches back and grabs my hand, pulling it over her waist.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear

"I love you too." She says and intertwines her fingers with mine, that lay on her waist. I bury my head in her neck and close my eyes.

**A/N: Hope that cleared up your worries :) til next time.**


	25. Chapter 24: Always Expect the Unexpected

**A/N: Hey. thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter and for those of you who think Ashley is still lying...you'll see lol Enjoy.**

**Q****uinn's P.O.V**

I was shocked when Santana told me about Ashley. I was shocked then mad, then scared but when I heard that she wasn't pregnant I was beyond relieved but it was scary. I don't know if I could handle San having a kid with someone else. I'm glad she doesn't already have more. I don't want her to have any kids with anyone else, I want her kids. She's mine and mine only so I'm the only one who should be having anymore of her kids.

Santana has been pushing me to see the doctor since that day she came to see me for lunch, maybe a month ago, but I don't see why. I'm not pregnant. I know I'm not, though it's not impossible, I'm pretty sure I'm not. I don't have a problem with having San's kid since I already have one, I just don't think I am. I haven't felt any different but I'm fine. If anything, I'm stressed.

Luckily I didn't have to go into the office today because I decided I needed to take a day off and today seemed like a good day to do that. Maya is at school and Santana is my bedroom. She didn't want to go to work today and decided to work from home. She's still sleeping though so I get out of bed and go make a bowl of cereal. I don't really feel like cooking today so this is as good as it's going to get. After my cereal, I go lie on the couch in the living room and wrap myself inside a blanket.

Since TV sucks I put on a movie and silently watch. As I shift, I start to feel a little nauseous. It's slight and goes away pretty quickly. It comes again and stays awhile longer but subsides and goes away. I wonder if it was something I ate? Is the milk bad? I shrug it off and continue to watch my movie as Santana walk into the living room and lays in the space behind me then wraps her arm around my waist. Her arm still looks funny from having the cast on it for so long. I gently run my fingers up and down her arm.

"Morning." She says into my hair

"Morning. Are you going back to sleep?" I ask

"No. I woke up to Roscoe licking my toes. Not pleasant." She says and I laugh

"You should take him for a walk."

"I am. I just wanted to see about you first. You're good?"

"Yeah. A little nauseous though. I might be coming down with something."

"Yeah. A baby. Why won't you go to a doctor or at least take a test?"

"Because I don't have a valid reason to. Being tired is normal and I don't always get my period." I say and she sighs

"Would you just take one to shut me up?"

"That's pointless."

"Just take one." She says and I sigh and roll my eyes

"Fine. If it'll get you to stop thinking I'm pregnant. I'm not pregnant."

"Yet." She says and I chuckle softly

"Do you want more kids?" She asks

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Yeah. Maybe like one or two more." I nod and she gets up off the couch

"You didn't cook?" I shake my head

"Damn. Okay, I'm gonna go walk the dog." I nod and she kisses my forehead. A huge wave of nausea hits and this time I think I am actually going to throw up. I quickly get up and run to the bathroom, just making it to the toilet before my breakfast makes a reappearance. Santana holds my hair back and as I finish, I sit on the floor by the toilet.

"Are you okay?" She asks and I nod as I flush

"I think the milk may be expired." I say and she looks at me curiously. Then she leaves out and when she comes back she has the bottle of milk in her hand.

"This doesn't expire for another 4 months."

"Then maybe I'm sick."

"Are you serious? I'm going to get you a pregnancy test."

"Santana -"

"No damn it. I tried to be nice about it but I'm done. You're taking the pregnancy test." She says interrupting me. I stand and rinse my mouth.

"When I get back, you're taking the test."

"You can't force me to."

"Like hell I can't." She says and then walks out. I sigh and brush my teeth. When I come out the bathroom, she walks past me in, ready to go with Roscoe on his leash.

"I'll be back soon. I'll get you some ginger ale and saltines or something. Lay down and relax okay?" She says as she comes back and kisses my cheek. I nod.

"I love you."

"Love you too." I say and she leaves out

I am not pregnant. I don't understand why she's so set on this idea. Does she want me to be pregnant? This isn't how my day of relaxation was supposed to go. Okay, If I am pregnant...it wouldn't be the worse thing in the world. I think I'd be pretty happy about it actually. It could maybe help repair some of the past with Santana and I. She could be here through the pregnancy and be there when the baby is born. It's like a redo of what she missed the first time. I go finish watching my movie and doze off at some point. I'm woken up by Santana caressing my neck. That's how she used to wake me up when we were dating before. After she realized how sensitive my neck was, she uses that to her advantage to get what she wants. She's standing over me and then leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Come on." She says and then walks away. I stretch and lie on the couch

"Get your ass up!" I hear Santana yell from another room

"Today is my day to relax! Leave me alone!" I yell back

"Just come piss!" She says and I chuckle a little. After a moment of silence she comes back in and looks down at me with one hand on her hip

"What?" I say

"Get up."

"Carry me." I say and hold my arms out. She rolls her eyes but picks me up and walks to the bathroom.

"Were you okay while I was gone?" She asks

"Yeah. Still a little nauseous but I'm okay."

"Maybe I shouldn't have carried you. I love you but if you puke on me..." She trails off and set me down in the bathroom

"If I puke on you what?" I ask

"I'm thinking about it but trust me, you won't like it." I roll my eyes and grab the test off the sink.

"And hurry up with that. I know I'll walk away and you'll stand here procrastinating and doing some other shit to avoid taking that. So do it."

"Shut up." I say and she rolls her eyes and leaves out, closing the door behind her.

"Hurry up!"

I sigh and take the test out of the box and sigh. This...I can't even deny it anymore. As much as I keep saying no...I've had this voice in the back of my head saying, yes. I haven't decided if that voice is being logical or conveying my wants. Just to be careful I've cut down my coffee intake quite a bit and haven't done anything too strenuous. I guess now is the time to find out if it's something there or if this is just my and Santana's imagination. I take the test and sit it on the edge of the tub. Santana knocks and I tell her to come in. She sits on the sink and I sit on the tub.

"If it's positive...How are you going to feel about that?" She asks and I shrug

"I won't be angry or sad. It may not have been planned but that doesn't mean it isn't welcomed."

"You couldn't just say you wouldn't mind?" I don't say anything and look around in the bathroom. I think I may redecorate.

"Q? You okay?" She asks

"Yep. Just waiting to prove you wrong." I say softly

"Are you scared?" I shake my head

"Then what's up?" I shake my head again

"Quinn."

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You sure?" She says with her eyebrow raised curiously. I nod and she lets it go. We sit in silence, both of us in our own heads, until I notice it's time to check the test. I pick it up from the edge of the tub and grab the box from the sink. I compare the two signs and Santana says

"What is it?"

"It's positive." I say and she has a look of shock on her face. Didn't she predict this? How is she shocked?

"Seriously? You're pregnant?"

"That's what the test says."

"Awesome. That's fucking awesome."

"Don't get to excited yet." I tell her

"You said Ashley took a test that came out positive but she's not pregnant. This could be wrong."

"What? It was just a coincidence she got one that was a piece of shit. There's no way that would happen twice."

"You never know. I'm going to make a doctors appointment." I say and she nods

"So I can't call Britt all happy because you're pregnant?"

"Don't know for sure if I am."

"Do you not want my baby or something?" She asks and I look at her like she just grew an extra head

"What? What would make you say that?"

"You keep denying the pregnancy and I don't get why. You love me, I love you, we're together and we already have one kid. What's wrong with having a second one?"

"Nothing. I obviously want your baby or we wouldn't have Maya."

"Then what's your issue?"

"I don't have an issue, I'm just saying we need to be sure about this before we start picking out baby names."

"You just took the test."

"And it could be wrong. I trust the doctor more so I'm going to wait and see what he says." She doesn't say anything but she doesn't look mad or anything. She gets up and walks out and clean up in the bathroom. It's not that I don't want the baby, I just want to be sure.

**Santana's P.O.V**

I will seriously be disappointed if she's not pregnant. Before I was worried about what it would do to our relationship but now, I just want a baby. I don't mean I want one just because. After having the one pregnancy scare with Ashley, it sort of made me sad that she wasn't pregnant and with Quinn in like total denial makes me question if she really does want more kids. Maybe I'm just over reacting and being sensitive. Quinn wouldn't lie to me about wanting more kids. What could she gain from that? Having kids she never wanted? The situation has frustrated me though so I just go lie in Quinn's bed.

I pull the cover over my head and lay on my stomach. I hear Quinn talking from the other room and I'm guessing it's the doctor's office because her normal tone doesn't sound like that. Roscoe jumps up on to the bed, on my legs and walks until he gets to my face. He lies next to me and I pet his head. He is always around me when Maya isn't here. I think it's because we look alike but can dogs recognize that? I don't know. He's a good dog though. I close my eyes scratch behind Roscoe's ears. Then I feel the bed shift slightly. Since it can't be anyone else but Quinn, I don't open my eyes.

"Are you mad?" She says

"No."

"Then why aren't you talking to me?"

"Nothing to say. Aren't you supposed to be relaxing? I figured you'd want to do that alone."

"Relaxing is a lot better with you."

"Then get in the bed with me." I say and I feel her getting under the cover and moving closer behind me then I feel her arm around me

"You know, if you want, we could try to make sure I really am pregnant." She says softly in my ear

"So you do want a baby?" I ask

"I thought it might be a bad idea because our relationship is fairly new but considering how long we've known each other, that we've been in a long term relationship before and we already have a child, I don't think it would be that bad." She says and I turn around to face her

"So you want to try for a baby?" She nods

"We're not getting any younger and we both want more kids."

"And you're sure about this?" She nods again

"Well I guess we have to wait on the results from the doctor." I say and she raises an eyebrow

"You're going to wait to see if I'm already pregnant instead of taking the opportunity to fuck me now?"

"I didn't know if you were up to it or not."

"Well I am." She leans in to kiss me but I pull back

"What?" She asks

"Did you brush your teeth after you threw up?" She rolls her eyes and says

"Duh. Now shut up and put a baby in me." She says then pulls me on top of her.

After we have sex once, Quinn gets sick again. She lies down and I make her some soup then, go shower and go to pick up Maya but I can't get anywhere. Fucking flat tire. Damn it, I'm gonna have to take Quinn's car. I go to see what tire is flat but once I look closer to my back tire, I notice a long slice along the top of it. Someone slashed my tire. Make that tires because the other one is the same way. What the fuck? Why would someone do that? I sigh and go back in the house then grab Quinn's keys. I'll handle that when I get back.

I pick up Maya and make her an after school snack once we're back home. I go check on Quinn and she's fast asleep in bed then I go back to help Maya with her homework and after that I start dinner.

"What's wrong with mom?" Maya asks as she comes into the kitchen

"She wasn't feeling too well." I say and she nods her head

"Can I help with dinner?" I nod my head and find something for her to do.

Maya and I eat dinner and Quinn still hasn't woken up. Before I know it Maya is in bed and Quinn still hasn't gotten up once. She must have been tired. I go lie in the living room and start to randomly call people, I do that when I'm bored, but no one answers but Ashley.

"**Sup loser."** She answers

"Whatever wanna be. What's up?"

"**Nothing really. I haven't heard from you in a while." **

"It's been like three days."

"**And that's a while when you talk to someone on a daily basis."**

"Whatever. So what's new?"

"**Let's see...I got a date."**

"A date huh? And what's the name of this loser?"

"**Stop being a hater. His name is Andrew."**

"Andrew? Does he have kids?" I ask

"**I don't know." **

"Did you guys have a long conversation before you got asked out?"

"**Yeah." **

"And you don't know if he has kids?"

"**No." **

"Leave him alone. If someone has kids and haven't mentioned them at least once when talking to someone they wanna date, there's a problem there."

"**What? How?"**

"Because it just is."

"**Whatever. You're just mad I'm not fucking you anymore."**

"Go to hell."

"**Only if I'm in first class and sitting next to Santana Lopez. I want to be there when you meet your father again."** She says with a little laugh

"Someone thinks they're funny today."

"**I'm hilarious. Anything new with you?"** She asks

"I told you Quinn might be pregnant."

"**Yeah." **

"She took the test today. Positive."

"**Congrats San! I know you're happy." **

"I want to be but I don't know if it's true or not. Since yours was wrong she wants to go to the doctor to be sure."

"**That's a good call because if she is pregnant, she'll have to go there anyway. What happened with me was probably like a one in a million chance that it just happen to be wrong." **

"Yeah but I just hope she is. Good news is that if she isn't, she wants to keep trying."

"**She wants a baby?"**

"Yep."

"**Awesome. Pretty soon I'll be hearing wedding bells."** She says playfully

"That was the plan anyway. The baby was supposed to come after but it doesn't matter. Either way, I get both."

"**True, but I'll call you later. I'm tired."**

"It's like 10 o clock. You're old."

"**I'm old? I'm only 27 but you, you're old Ms. 30 something."**

"What?!" I say and she laughs

"Not funny. Our friendship is over." I say

"**What? Seriously San?" **

"Yep." I say and hang up.

She sends me a sad face in a text and I laugh to myself. I'll call her tomorrow and let her know I was joking...maybe. As I walk through the dinning room, I think I see someone run past the window, to the back yard. The blinds are partially open since I forgot to close them. I hurry to the window and look but I can't see too much in the dark. Probably some kid taking a short cut or at least it better be. Maybe I'll go check. I quickly put my stuff on and look for some sort of weapon. If it were my house, I'd have a bat or most likely my gun but I would never have a gun here because of Maya and it was under lock and key when she came over to my house.

I grab a knife from the kitchen and go outside. I slowly creep my way into the driveway and I don't see anyone or anything. I keep going until I'm in the backyard but then I hear footsteps behind me. I quickly turn around to find Roscoe walking towards me. I sigh in relief and bend down to pick him up and go back in the house but I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head and my world goes black.

**A/N: And there is chapter 24. I know cliffhanger but relax it won't be too long a wait...maybe lol Any who, review and all that good stuff. Till next time :)**


	26. Chapter 25: Santana?

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I feel so refreshed today, probably because I slept the entire day. I get up at around 7:30 but Santana isn't in bed. She must have fallen asleep on the couch again. I go shower and wake up Maya but when I go in the living room, she isn't there either. Now is the first time I'm noticing that my door is still slightly open. What the hell? How do you leave the door open? We could have been killed! I look outside and her car is still here so, where is she? Maya comes in the kitchen ready for school.

"You didn't want me to do your hair today?" I ask and she shakes her head. It looks good so I let it go.

"Where's Mami?" She asks as she picks up an apple

"I have no idea. What did you two do yesterday?"

"Homework. Then we ate dinner and I went to sleep."

"And when you went to sleep, she was still here?" I ask and she nods

Maybe she tried to leave but was having car trouble and called a cab. Yeah that's probably it. I call her phone but no answer. I'll call her back later. Maya and I finish getting ready and we leave out. I drop her off at school and then go to the doctors office. I still haven't heard from Santana so I call her again. Still no answer. What the hell is going on? It's been hours and I still haven't heard from her. This isn't like her. This whole situation seems pretty weird. I call Rachel as I wait for the results of my test.

"**Hello?"** She answers

"Rachel, Have you talked to Santana?"

"**Today? No. Why, what's going on?"**

"She was at my house yesterday but when I woke up she wasn't. Her car is there and the door was sort of open. She not answering the phone or calling me back. I'm getting worried."

"**Calm down Quinn. Maybe she took a cab somewhere and she can't call you because she's busy."**

"But when she's busy, she texts me. She always does."

"**Just calm down. It's still early so just wait a little longer. I'm sure she'll call." **I sigh and nod with the phone

"Okay. Can you ask Britt if she's talked to her?"

"_**No. She called me yesterday but I forgot to call her back. Rachel was -"**_ Britt says but gets interrupted

"**That's enough baby. She doesn't need to know everything."** Rachel says and then clears her throat

"Am I on speaker phone?"

"_**Yep. Hey Quinn. Don't worry. San will call you. I'll go by the dealership if you want."**_ Britt says

"Yeah, and when you see her tell her to call me."

"_**Oooh someone's in trouble."**_Britt says with a laugh

"I'll talk to you guys later okay?" I say

"**_Okay bye Quinn."_ **

"**Goodbye Quinn and stay calm okay?"** Rachel says

"I'll try." I say and hang up

I get my results and text Santana about it but I still get no response. Okay. There's something wrong and I've known it since I didn't see her on that couch this morning. All I'm waiting on is Brittany's call. That call is going to determine what I do next. I don't even know what to do with myself after leaving the doctors office. I call Rachel and she says I can come over so I think that's where I'm going to go. I don't want to go home right now. As I drive I get a call from Brittany. I take a deep breath and answer it, putting it on speaker phone.

"What happened?" I ask

"**She wasn't there."** Fuck!

"**They said she'd usually be there by now but..."**

"Okay." I say with a sigh

"**I'm worried now. Where are you?"**

"Going to Rachel's."

"**Good. I'm on my way back so I'll see you."**

"Okay." I say and hang up. I'm calling the police.

**Santana's P.O.V**

White tile...That's all I see as my eyes try to focus. My head is banging, like my skull is playing fucking kickball with my brain. I close my eyes once the world starts spinning and try to raise my hand to my head, but I can't. What? Am I tied? I open my eyes again and force them to focus. Where am I? I look around and all I see is white walls and a staircase. These fucking lights are blinding me they're so bright. I notice I'm sitting in a chair in the middle of the room and...my arms are tied behind my back. Tell me this is a bad dream.

Why the fuck am I in my bra and underwear? Where are my clothes? Where am I? Where is Quinn? Where is Maya? I hear footsteps and I look up to see

"Well someone's finally awake." He says as he walks over to me. Just stay calm Santana, stay calm.

"Where am I?" I ask and he comes to stand in front of me.

"Somewhere where you won't be an issue." What?

"What the fuck are you talking about?! Let me go!" I yell and pull at my restraints

"Can't do that. You'll get very familiar with these four walls. Might even make a friend."

"Let me go you fucking psycho!" I yell and he laughs

"Yelling won't help your cause you know. No one will hear you."

"Why the fuck am I here?! Where's Quinn? Where's Maya?! I swear to god if you touched them -"

"What?!" He says loudly

"What are you going to do? You don't scare me Santana."

"Then untie me and say that." He smirks

"But this is so much more fun." He turns and starts to walk away

"Kevin! You son of a bitch!" He laughs and keeps walking. I hear a door shut and lock and I try to free my hands. I try to shift and now I notice my feet are bound to the chair. Fuck! I knew that dude was fucking creepy! I fucking knew it! Maybe if I knock the chair over, I'll have better access to my arms. I try to rock the chair but – Fuck! It's bolted to the fucking ground! I'm trapped. I hear a sigh and look around.

"Who the fuck is in here?" I ask. I don't see anywhere another person could even be.

"Under the stairs." I hear a man say. His voice is rough and gravelly, like he needs a drink of water. I lean down as far as I can and look under the stairs. There's a man, mid thirties maybe, full beard with light brown disheveled hair, it's a little hard to see anything else because there isn't too much light under there. He's only in boxers and he has manacles around his arms that connects to the wall. This is some shit out of a horror movie.

"Who are you?" I ask

"Aaron. Aaron Whitfield."

"How the fuck did you get here? Why am I here? What's going on?"

"Too many questions. Slow down."

"Look, I have a family I can't...I have to go home. What's going on?" I try to say as calmly as possible

"I can't tell you why you're here. I've been the only one here for a long time."

"Why?" He shifts slightly and grimaces

"Here's what happened. My wife met this guy at a gym. They were friends and then he tried to kiss her. She told me an I confronted him about it and then she never spoke to him again. But after that I had this weird feeling that -"

"Someone was watching you?" I ask softly and he nods

"When my wife, our son and I would go out, at work or sometimes at home. I always felt this weird presence. Like when you can tell when someone is looking at you but you're not looking at them?" I nod

"I felt like that for a few months and bought a gun to be safe. One day after I left the shooting range, while I was walking to my car, I blacked out. Woke up in the same position you're in."

"How long have you been here?" I ask and he shrugs

"Maybe a year. Maybe more." A year? More than a fucking year? I have to get the fuck out of here

"You haven't tried to escape?"

"You think he put me under the stairs because it was convenient? I've tried everything but I've only ever managed to kick his ass a little bit. He has these syringes with stuff to sedate you."

"Why? Why is this happening?" I ask while shaking my head.

"My wife. I was competition so he got rid of me."

"So why didn't he just kill you?"

"He wanted to keep me gone long enough to make my wife fall for him. She didn't want him so he moved on."

"Then why are you still here?"

"I don't know. Maybe he hasn't figured out what to do with me yet." He says and I feel like I'm gonna throw up.

"How'd he know you?" He asks

"My...girlfriend. She...dated him for awhile but we got back together. Did he take her? What did he do to your wife?"

"Nothing to my knowledge. He doesn't hurt them, just us."

"I'm getting out of here. I'm not going to let that fucking nut job end me. Santana Lopez will not go down with out a fight." I say and he chuckles humorlessly

"What?" I say irritated

"You sound just like I did, yet I'm still sitting here, waiting..." He trails off and I don't even want to know what he was going to say.

I'm getting the fuck out of here or I will die trying but I won't be the only one dead. If I die that motherfucker is coming with me. I can tell Aaron has given up hope. After being down here for god knows how long, it's understandable but I just got my family and no one is going to take that from me.

"So when Quinn turns him down, I'll be left here with you?"

"Most likely."

"I can not believe this is happening to me." I shake my head

"No one expects to get kidnapped."

"I knew he...I knew something wasn't right with him. I knew it." I say as the tears flood my eyes and I feel the sob form in the back of my throat. I will not cry. I won't because that won't solve shit.

"I'm sorry." Aaron says

"Why? You're not the maniac who locked me in a basement."

"I'm sorry it happened to you too." A tear slides down my face and I sigh

"You know the worst part about all of this?" Aaron says. I don't respond so he keeps going

"He tells you what's happening but you never know if it's true." He says softly

"What do you mean?"

"He's told me my wife thinks I left her and she filed for divorce. He's told me my son hates my guts and my daughter doesn't even come to visit anymore because she thinks her mother drove me away. My parents think I'm dead. No one looks for me. The list goes on and on."

"If it didn't work the first time, why would he do it again?"

"I can't tell you what's going through his head. How long have you and you're girlfriend been together?"

"Right now, about two months. But we have history, we have a daughter." He nods

"Maybe he thinks because it hasn't been that long, that he has a shot." I start to look around the room for any kind of weapon. Nothing. The room is pretty much bare besides a door behind me. Aaron tells me it's a bathroom and I keep trying to come up with any way to get out of here. I look down at my feet and see they're bound to the chair by a really thick material. It may even be wire. Since I can't see my hands, I'm assuming it's the same material that's binding them.

Why does my life have to be so difficult? Why can't I just have a normal life with my girlfriend and my kid. I didn't think that would be such a hard goal to achieve. Now I'm being held captive because some lunatic wants my girlfriend. When I get out of this, I'm so writing a book. I know Quinn is probably freaking out. She doesn't need this shit right now and now I'll never find out if she's pregnant. What if I miss out again? I can't miss out on seeing my kids.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

"Quinn calm down." Rachel says

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I snap as I pace back in forth

"We just have to wait."

"I don't want to wait! Anything could have happened to her! Be happening to her!" I say angrily and Brittany puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go outside." She says and I take a deep breath and nod. She leads me outside of the police station and starts to walk.

"I need to know where she is Britt." I say and she nods

"What did they say again?"

"That I can't put in a missing persons report until she's been gone 24 hours. She may have been gone 24 hours already. I don't know when she disappeared."

"I just...you don't understand. This tight feeling in my chest...like I'm dying from the inside out, it won't go away until I know she's safe." I say as I wipe my eyes before my tears fall. I've been crying for an hour now but I can't stop. I know something is wrong. I can feel it and it's killing me not knowing where she is. Maya is going to be so confused and I don't even know how to tell her.

"Q, I know. I'm worried too but all we can do is let the police do what they do and find her okay?" She wraps her arm around my shoulder and I nod. I take a few deep breaths before we walk back to the police station. Rachel is standing outside and when she sees us, she comes to my other side and locks arms with me.

We go back to Rachel's and Britt goes to get the kids from school. I have to go back to the police station tomorrow so I can file the report. Everyone keeps telling me that she'll call and that I should relax but they just don't understand. Rachel and I sit in her living room, she's gently stroking my hair as I lay my head on her shoulder. She's shed a few tears too and is upset about this as well.

"What do I tell Maya?" I softly ask

"I don't know." She says with a sigh

"Maybe she'll still call. The day isn't over." She says

"Rachel...just stop. I don't want to hear it."

"Okay." She says and rubs my arm

"You and Maya should stay here the night. I'll tell Britt to go get Roscoe." I nod and sigh

"I'll still have to go with her." She nods and kisses my head

"I took a pregnancy test today."

"And the results?"

"I haven't looked at them." I say

"Where are they?"

"In my purse."

"Can I look?" I nod and she looks around for my purse. She reaches over and grabs it from me on the other side of the couch and I lift my head. She pulls out the paper and reads it.

"What is it?" I ask

"You're pregnant." She says with a small smile. Well...that's some good news. I nod and lean forward and lie back on her shoulder. Brittany comes back with the kids and Maya comes running to me with a paper in her hand.

"Mama!" She says excitedly, causing me to smile for the first time today. Rachel goes to the boys and Bella and they all leave the room

"What's this?" I ask as I take the paper

"My math test. I got an A! I gotta tell Mami because I remembered the stuff she taught me and it worked!" Maya is very smart but she always has had a hard time with Math, a trait she must have inherited from me because Santana is great with numbers.

"That's great baby." I say and she smiles brightly at me.

"Where's Mami? Is she at home?" She asks and I sigh

"No. I don't know where she is."

"Oh. Can I call her?"

"She won't answer. Sweetie...we don't know where Santana is." I say and she looks confused

"Won't she come home?" She asks

"I...I don't know. She's gone."

"What do you mean gone? She has to come back."

"Maya..."

"She'll come back mom. She will." She says. She gets what I'm saying, she just doesn't want to believe it. I sigh and tell her to go do her homework because we'll be staying here tonight. Sleeping is the biggest issue.

No matter how tired I am, I can't go to sleep. I need Santana's arm around me, feel her body next to mine. As my tears come to a steady flow I hear my door crack open. I don't lift my head to see who it is but I eventually feel the bed shift. I feel a soft, warm, small body press into my back. By looking down at the manicured hand I already know who it is, so I let her hold me and try to console me as my tears continue to flow.

**A/N: There you are. Poor Santana and Quinn and Maya. Crazy ass kevin smh. So anyway leave me your thoughts on the chapter. Toodles!**


	27. Chapter 26: Day 1

**A/N: Hey peoples. I know I took awhile but be happy because today is the anniversary of this story, meaning I'm putting up two chapters. So read, enjoy, and review.**

**Santana's P.O.V**

One day in here. One day. Still no way out. These fucking wires hurt like a bitch when I try to get out of them. Aaron is a pretty good guy, morbid kind of humor but I guess you would have that kind of humor if you were trapped in a basement for over a year. He's 38 and all he wants to do is go home to fix his family. When I get out of this, he's coming with me. I don't want to tell him because I feel like he'll be that guy who'll just tell me to leave him but I'm not going to do that. I've been going over some escape plans with him but he's told me the key flaw in all of them.

The fucking basement door. When the lunatic comes downstairs he locks the basement door and Aaron said after he figured that out, he knocked Kevin out and searched him for the key but it's no where to be found. So how does Kevin get to open the door when he goes back up? We've yet to figure that out. Aarons tried to break it down but it's steel. Who has a fucking steel door? Today I notice that there are cameras in here and more shackles and manacles mounted to the wall. I wonder if I could use those?

I've been up for a few hours, staring at the wall in front of me. Images of me bashing Kevin's head against it until it's painted red, almost brings a smile to my face. One day down here and I'm having homicidal thoughts. I shake my head at myself and hear Aaron shift and yawn.

"Morning basement buddy." Basement buddy?

"Morning." I say

"Any more plans on how to get out of here?" He asks

"No. More thoughts of killing that son of a bitch."

"When it gets to the point that you scare yourself, stop." I shrug. It'll probably take a lot to scare me.

"That's what fuels me to get the hell out of here." I say and he shakes his head

"Why don't you believe we're getting out of here?" I ask

"Because we're not." He says sadly then we hear the basement door open. He comes down the stairs with a smile on face.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" He says sarcastically. When we don't respond he chuckles. He sits down a bowl of chips, a box of cereal and a carton of Orange juice on the floor and looks at me.

"Okay. Well since you're new Santana let me tell you how this goes. I don't want to kill you but if you cause me any trouble...There's a bathroom behind you and I'll let you out to use it. I wouldn't try anything if I were you though." He says as he stands in front of me.

"Will you comply?" He asks and I don't say anything

"I'm waiting for my answer." He says calmly. I still stay silent.

"Fine. Maybe you can still stay in that chair for a while."

"Why the fuck am I here? Quinn doesn't want you, you loser. Move the fuck on."

"Quinn wanted me until you got into that accident."

"Please. You didn't even come second to me." He clenches his jaw

"I bet your dick isn't bigger than my pinkie toe. And what makes you think she'd want you after I go missing? She'll be worried sick about me."

"That's where you're wrong. I'm going to come to rescue after she realizes you left her."

"I didn't leave her. She won't believe that." I say and he shakes his head

"She will and so will that feisty daughter of yours. I'll probably have her calling me daddy before Quinn." I'm going to fucking kill him.

"Now, back to what I came down here for. I'll let you out but trust me." He lifts his shirt to show he has a taser and a gun.

"I wouldn't try anything." He pulls a small remote out of his pocket and presses a button.

All the manacles and shackles in the room open and then he walks over to me. He pulls wire cutters out of his pocket and cuts my feet free, then my hands. I kick him the face and he falls to the floor. I quickly straddle him and punch him the face. He doesn't even try to block them so I keep hitting him but then he grabs my arm and everything is dark again.

**Quinn's P.O.V **

When I wake up, I'm cuddled into Rachel. So yesterday was real. Santana is gone and I'm at Rachel's. I sigh and turn on my side, facing away from Rachel.

"Quinn?" I hear Rachel softly call

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Do you see Santana anywhere?" I ask with annoyance lacing my voice

"Uh...No."

"Then I'm not fucking okay." I throw back the cover and go to the bathroom, slamming the door.

I push the lid of the toilet seat down, sit and put my head in my hands. I try not to cry but I can't help it. I know I'm going to check my phone and won't have anything from Santana. I don't know how long I sat there crying, but I eventually hear the door slowly creak open. I glance up and see Rachel again. She's not in her pajamas anymore so I think I may have been in here for a while. She walks in and crouches down on her knees in front of me. She puts her hands on my knees and looks up at me.

"Nothing from Santana?" I ask and she shakes her head

"When you're ready we can go to the police station." I nod and she rubs my legs

"It'll be okay, I promise." I shake my head and wipe my eyes

"What time is it?"

"10:30."

"Guess Maya isn't going to school today."

"Brittany took her." I nod

"You want to get ready? Brittany made breakfast so you can get dressed and come eat." I nod again and she gets up. She kisses my cheek and then leaves me to myself.

I just don't understand. I...I just don't believe she left me. She wouldn't. She loves me. She loves Maya. She wouldn't. I don't know what could've happened but nothing makes sense. I sigh and get up to take a shower. I get dressed and go downstairs. Brittany and Rachel are in the kitchen talking but stop when I come in.

"Hey Quinn." Brittany says from her seat at the table. I sit across from her and Rachel sits a plate in front of me with bacon and an omelet.

"I'm not really hungry. Can we just go?" I ask

"Quinn you have to eat. For the baby."

"Baby?" Brittany says

"You're pregnant?" She asks and I nod

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." I say as I pick up my fork and break a piece of the omelet.

"I know you said try not to talk about it but I have to ask." Britt says to Rachel. Rachel shakes her head and Britt looks back to me.

"What do you think happened?" She asks

"I don't know Britt. I just have this gut feeling...something isn't right." She nods

"I think you're right. This isn't like that time she ran away when we were 13." Britt says.

I remember that day. It's was early fall and one night Brittany called me and told me Santana was in her tree house. Her parents were arguing because the school was thinking about suspending Santana over something she said to a teacher. I went over to Brittany's and we all stayed the night in the tree house. Brittany was the first one to fall asleep and Santana and I laid together in the little makeshift door. We watched the stars and talked but not too much. We've never really had to talk too much because we just got each other. That was also my first kiss. It started with our hands accidentally touching and lead to a small peck. We didn't talk about the day after. We didn't talk about it until years later, when we decided to date. Now I would give anything to just feel her again. I hadn't noticed I started crying until I feel someone stroking my hair. My head is in Brittany's chest and she's rubbing my back. My chest heaves and for the life of me I just can't stop sobs that continue to rack my body. I can't breath and my chest hurts so much.

I eventually calm down and manage to eat almost half of my breakfast. After that we go to the police station and make the report. On our way back to Rachel's, Brittany suggests Maya and I stay another night so we go back to my house. Rachel comes in to help me pack Maya and I's things and get some things for Roscoe. Brittany is just walking around and I hear her go outside. After we finish packing, we go outside and back to Rachel's.

I decided to at least get a week worth of things. The police said they would search my house during the investigation because based on what I told them, there could foul play involved. So I think it's better if I'm not there and I'm sure they wouldn't mind me staying longer. While I'm at Rachel's, everyone comes over or calls to see what's going on. I hadn't told anyone but Santana's parents, but since I did call everyone to see if they talked to her, I guess they figured something was wrong. Everyone had very mixed emotions about it. Mike didn't seem to react, he just had a look of confusion. Tina comforted me but seemed as confused as Mike. Puck tried to be calm saying she probably got stressed and needed air but I could see the concern in his eyes.

No one voiced any theory that caused for alarm, simply saying she just needed time to herself. I feel like they're trying to convince themselves of that being true, more than me. I don't even have a theory. I can't think of anyone who would really want to hurt Santana, though she's not the nicest person around, she's gotten less bitchy with age. Santana is known from running away from her problems but not like this. Also, what problems did she have? She and I are fine and...I just don't understand.

"What if Santana had a double life?" Blaine says and we all look at him like he's lost his mind.

"Sorry..." He says. Kurt gives him a quick smile and rubs his back gently

"She didn't have a secret life. The woman has no secrets." Puck says

"Yeah. San always said she keeps it real." Brittany says and I want to laugh but it just won't come out.

"Well anything could have happened so we should just try to be calm about this." Rachel says

"Yeah. We just need to be positive." Tina says

"Be positive? My girlfriend is fucking missing and you want me to be positive?!" I snap, uttering my first words since they all got here.

"I'm not going to say, oh she's fine, when I don't know! She could at the bottom of the fucking ocean dead!" No body says anything or reacts to my outburst. I get up from my seat on the couch and walk out the door. I can't be fucking positive! Who's positive about any situation where someone goes missing?!

**Santana's P.O.V**

I open my eyes, slowly adjusting to the light and and look at the chair I was sitting in. I look down and notice I'm sitting on the floor with my hands above my head, manacles around my wrists, connected to the wall. Ah fuck.

"Awesome upgrade." I say and look over to Aaron. I can see him better now because I'm against the wall adjacent to the one he's one, and I see his small frame for the first time. I would think he would be some buff dude, and he might have been but he's pretty skinny. He might be tall though, maybe 6'4.

"It's about time you woke up. Why would you do that?"

"What do you mean why would I do that? I'm trying to get us the hell out of here!" He sighs

"Santana it's not going to work. I keep telling you that."

"No! Fuck that! We're getting out of here."

"Then be smarter about it." He says and I roll my eyes

"How old is your daughter?" He asks

"8. We might have one on the way."

"Really?"

"Yep. More reason to get out of here." He nods

"How long have you and your wife been married?" I ask

"18 years."

"Long time." He nods

"I'm marrying Quinn when I get home. She's been the only woman I've ever really loved for a long time."

"How long have you loved her?" Good question

"Years. Like since...I was 18 maybe."

"Long time."

"We've known each other for a really long time. We actually met in 2nd grade. We were like inseparable. She, my friend Brittany and I, but she moved for awhile and then came back the summer before freshman year. Back in the 2nd grade we even had our own codes. We made funny sentences that made no sense if you didn't know the code."

"What was the code?"

"Every third word made sense. Like I could say, A wizards eye is always like an invisible you." I say and he gives me a confused look

"What?"

"Every third word." He gives a thoughtful look and then says

"I like you?" I nod

"That's it. It was a way we passed notes without people knowing what we were talking about."

"Interesting."

"It was Britt's idea. Sometimes when it was just normal notes we'd write a N in the left hand corner or a 3W to let the others know it was coded."

"You were creative kids." He says with a slightly amused tone.

"Maybe. When does that bastard come back?"

"Normally at night. He probably went to work now."

This shit is killing me. My girlfriend is probably somewhere pissed or scare or both. Maya is probably...ugh! She finally started calling me mami and this shit happens. Now she will think I left her. I think Aaron was wrong about what the worst part about this is. It's not anything Kevin could tell me, it's the fact that he's even in the same fucking room with my babies. My family, my friends. In some weird way it's like he's stealing my life.

"Santana?" Aaron calls me

"Yeah?"

"Until you come up with a solid plan, stay off his bad side."

"Why?" I ask

"Besides the fact that he's insane, he will hurt you and you can't do anything to stop it."

"I don't care."

"You will. Just be careful." He says. I sigh and look down at the floor.

"It's better when you think of other things." Aaron says

"All I can think about is Quinn and Maya and that doesn't make anything better."

"Think about the good times you had with them."

"That sounds like they're dead or I'm not going to see them again." He shrugs and I sigh

"How did I get on the floor?"

"He sedated you then put you over there."

"Weren't you free?! Why didn't you help me?!" I yell

"What did you expect me to do?!"

"Kill him!"

"I can barely walk and you want me to kill a man." He says quietly, more to himself and shakes his head

"Why can't you walk?" I ask

"Well I can, it just hurts like hell. He broke my leg after I tried to escape once." My eyes widen and I look away. I don't have anything to say to that. I'm not a doctor but I'm sure having a broken bone with no medical attention is a pretty bad thing.

"He was nice enough to set it correctly for when it heals. I think."

"That is so fucked up."

"That's why you need to be careful. You're not superman. He can kill you." Aaron is right. I have to go about this the right way. I have to be smart and losing my temper is only going to fuck me over in the long run.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I ended up walking four blocks away from the house. By the time I got back everyone is gone. Rachel tells me Tina says sorry but I wave it off and go to the room I can call mine for the next week. It would be a normal thing to curl up in bed but that bed looks like the most uncomfortable place in the world right now. I walk to the window with the dresser next to it. There's just enough room between the dresser and the wall adjacent, for me to fit into. I sit with my back leaning against the wall, my legs pulled up to my chest and my head slightly tilted back so that I can look outside the window.

I don't think I've ever felt like this. This hurt, fear and helplessness. This situation and what happened years ago are so similar but so different. I'm pregnant without Santana, I'm scared, sad and angry. I never thought I'd find myself in this position again. No one can help. It's not like when I caught her cheating. I forced her out of mine and Maya's lives but this time...She's not here and I don't know if that was on strictly her terms. My biggest emotion though, even over my worry, is curiosity.

What if Santana isn't who we all think she is? What if she planned this as a way to just disappear? Or maybe I've been watching too much TV. It's just seems like this only happens on TV. People don't just disappear or it doesn't happen to you. When it happens to you, it's a whole other thing. No one, no words, no thing can console you and there's an emptiness no one can fill.

Though I'm worried about Santana, I'm not more worried about her than I am about Maya. She's in denial and is acting like nothing is happening. That it's like the other times when she wouldn't see Santana daily, but she would talk to her. I don't want her to have to lose her mother after just getting her. Brittany should be going to pick the kids up soon anyway so I should be seeing her soon. I am going to have to really talk to her about this. As I look out the window, I hear the door open. I don't have to look to know it's Rachel. It's always Rachel. She sits next to me on the floor and stretches her legs out. She doesn't say anything but just takes my hand.

We sat like that until we heard Brittany come back with the kids. She helped me out of my little corner and we both go out to greet them. We go into the kitchen and one of the twins are in the refrigerator, I can't tell which one though because his entire head is in it. I walk over to where Brittany, Bella and Maya are at the table and Bella smiles at me and hugs my legs. I pick her up and she hugs me again.

"Hi Quinn." She says

"Hi Bella." I say and she pulls back and looks at me. She frowns slightly and then squishes my face between her hands

"Are you sad?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Where's auntie Tana?" I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Before I can answer her, Brittany takes her from my arms and leaves the kitchen. Maya comes and hugs me next and ask

"Did you talk to mami today? Did she come back?" I sigh and take her hand, leading her to the living room. I sit on the couch and pat a spot on the couch next to me. She takes her bookbag off and sits down.

"Sweetie, I don't know where Santana is."

"You said that yesterday. Did she come back yet?" She asks

"Maya...No. She...I don't know if she'll be back anytime soon." Her face contorts in confusion and she bites her lip.

"She left?"

"I don't...I don't know."

"She said she wouldn't...she said she wouldn't leave me again mama..." She says quietly. When I see the tears forming in her eyes, I pull her into my and let her cry into my chest as I gently rub her back.


	28. Chapter 27: Adjusting

**Quinn's P.O.V**

After searching mine and Santana's houses the police called me to inform me that they do suspect foul play. They searched her car and noticed her tires were slashed. Not something that normally happens. They also found her cell phone in the grass in my backyard. As a part of their investigation, I had to be questioned. They questioned some of her colleagues, our friends and even her parents. She isn't really in the media because they aren't really interested in a missing adult, normally just a child.

She's been missing four days now and every day is harder the last. Maya has been really quiet. She does her homework and stays to herself for the rest of the day. She even ignores Roscoe for the most part and anytime I see her with him, she looks at him with sadness. He has to remind her of Santana and even he is sad. He's not the loud, playful, yapping puppy that he was before Santana left. All he does is quietly walk around the house or lies down somewhere.

I thought it would be a good idea to go back to work., if only for a distraction. For the most part, work is the only time I do get to distract myself because when I'm alone in my office, I can block out the world. It has been hard to focus on other things though. The words foul play puts my stomach in knots. Foul play, to me, means murder. It's like they told me she's been murdered and now they're just looking for a body. That's the one thought I've been trying to stay clear of but...How can I?

Even if it's...if she's...I can't even say the word in my own head. If she's...gone...I still won't stop looking. I know the police only actively search for a certain amount of time so when they stop, I'll hire a private investigator if they haven't found her. I know how missing persons cases most likely end. They don't find them. All I can do is wait and that is killing me.

Rachel has been trying to get me to smile, laugh or just become happy generally. Nothing works and I appreciate the effort but it's pointless. The only positive thing going on is me being pregnant. This baby and Maya are the only two things that keep me going. If it weren't for them I would just sleep but even then it's not peaceful. The dreams that I would normally deem as nice, are now nightmares.

Last night I dreamt of Santana. It was a timeline of our life, from when we met to now and then us in the future. Married with our two children. Maya had grown up to be a doctor and we had a son. He didn't have a name yet but he was in college. We were together just having dinner but then as I held her hand, I felt the pressure becoming lighter. I looked at her and she started to become transparent. We all went into a panic but Santana just sat there. Her face emotionless as she fades. Maya started to cry hysterically and our unnamed son got up and tried to touch Santana's arm but his hand just phased through her. Santana looked at me and mouthed 'I love you' before disappearing completely. I woke up a sobbing mess but I had Brittany and Rachel there to comfort me. I just wish I could tell her I love her one last time.

It's lunch time but I'm not hungry. Rachel made me promise to eat something so I buy a hotdog on my way to the park. I only take two bites out of it before I throw it away. I sit on a bench and look out into the small park. It's pretty much empty and since it's still cold outside, it's understandable. A few people walk past but I barely register it. I'm too far inside my head and when I hear my name being called, I am startled back to reality.

"Sorry." A voice says. I finally register the face and say

"Kevin?" He smiles at me and sits down

"Yeah. You okay?" He asks and I sigh

"What's wrong?" He asks

"It's Santana."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"She's gone..." I say while trying to hold back my tears

"She left?"

"No...I...I don't know. She's just...gone." I wipe my eyes and he pulls me into a hug. I let him and cry into his shoulder. He rubs my back and stays silent as I cry. I finally stop and pull away from him, wiping my tears.

"I'm sorry." I say and he gives me a small smile as he wipes one of my tears.

"It's fine. What are you doing out here?" I shrug

"What are you doing out here?"

"Shortcut." I nod

"Have you talked to the police?" He asks

"Yeah. They're searching for her."

"Any leads?" He asks and I shake my head. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and gently rubs my arm.

"You hungry? I was going to get some food."

"I'm not really hungry." I say

"Come on, you're gonna make me eat by myself?" He says playfully

"Fine." I say and he smiles and stands up. We walk to some restaurant I don't bother to learn the name of. I order a sandwich, that I don't really eat. Kevin tries to keep my attention but I keeping zoning in and out of the conversation. We leave and he tells me he'll call me to check on me.

I go back to work and the rest of the day just goes by in a blur. Rachel comes to get me from work, forces me to eat something and then Maya and I lay in bed. I try to pull myself together for her because she needs me. She won't tell me how this is effecting her but it's not hard to see. She wants her mami.

**Santana's P.O.V**

Being kidnapped definitely makes you reflect on your life, choices you've made and things you could have did differently. Things you wish already had done. Like Brittany, Puck and I kept talking about going to Spain or me actually having more kids than Maya because I've always wanted at least three kids. I want to say that, maybe, I should have tried to get over Quinn but...Nah. She's just always been it for me. Having her and Maya in my life has made me the fucking happiest person on the planet. Yeah it may have been short lived but it happened. I meant what I said about marrying Quinn when I get out of here. Too many things have happened and I'm just gonna throw caution to the wind. Even if she says no, I'll keep asking until she says yes. I just need her.

My latest escape plan isn't the best idea. There's a small mirror in the bathroom. I figure I could break it and hide a piece of glass but I don't have enough clothes and I'm pretty sure he would hear me breaking the glass since he only lets us out when he's down here. That was all I had though so I'm guessing another day in this hell hole.

"How do you stay sane down here?" I ask

"Who says I'm sane?" He says with a smirk and I shake my head

"Singing."

"Singing?" I ask and he nods

"Something I've always liked to do. I'm not very good but I was the only one down here to hear me."

"I used to sing in high school." I say and he raises an eyebrow curiously

"Let me hear something but if you sing 'I will survive' I'll kick your ass." He says and I laugh

"I'm not going to sing that, or at all."

"Why not?"

"Not feeling it."

"Understandable." Aaron says with a nod

"You think the police are still looking for you?"

"No. I think they might have for a little while but that was in the beginning. My brother might still be looking for me though."

"Your brother?"

"He's a police officer."

"Oh, maybe he is." I say as I twist my wrists. They're kind of sore.

"Tell me more about how you got here." I say

"Like what?"

"Were you and your wife having problems?"

"No. We were getting ready to celebrate our 18th anniversary."

"Damn. I'm sorry." I say and he shakes his head

"It's no ones fault but that son of a bitch."

"I'm glad I'm who he took because I don't know what I would have done if it was Q or Maya."

"I know what you mean but didn't you say you guys had a baby on the way?" I nod

"Might."

"Well she doesn't need that stress if she's pregnant, especially this early." He says and I stay silent. He's right and I don't want to talk about it anymore. Every bad thought is running through my head now. What if the psycho poisons Q and kills my baby? What if the stress makes her miscarry? What if she has it and it grows up thinking Kevin is it's dad? That thought enrages me like no other and there's a fire in my chest.

Maya will never like him. I know my daughter and she would never. She would never forget about me and I don't think Quinn would date someone she didn't like. Quinn won't date that idiot anyway and like seriously? They dated a month and this dude is willing to kidnap me to be with her. UGH! I wonder if they'll charge me for murder when I kill him?

"UGH! We have to get the hell out of here!" I yell and pull at my manacles with all my strength.

"Fuck! I'm gonna fucking kill him!" I snap.

"I think we should share that honor." The basement door opens and we hear footsteps.

"Good evening." Kevin says as he stands in the middle of the room. I'm going to keep my calm until he let's me out. Then I'm kicking his ass!

"I saw Quinn today. She looked beautiful as always. Sadly you're still a factor but she'll get over that soon enough. How are you two today? Did you have fun?" He says with a sick sadistic smirk. Neither of us speak though. I don't because I'm trying to remain calm but I don't know why Aaron isn't. If you can't hit him I don't see why you can't tear him down with words.

"No response?" He shrugs and pulls out the remote from his pocket again. He presses the button to free us and says

"Hurry up. I have other things to do." I get up from the floor and stretch. He glances at Aaron but Aaron stays on the ground. Then he lowers his head and I take my chance.

I sprint the short distance over to the psycho and punch him in the face. He doesn't recover quick enough from the punch to stop the next one or me from tackling him to the ground. He grabs my arms and tries to flip me over but I head butt him in the face. I see Aaron crawling towards us in the corner of my eye and now I'm wishing I hadn't noticed him because I was distracted enough to get tasered. I feel the shock through my whole body and it's too painful to even scream. I feel myself being pushed to the ground and I close my eyes to cope with the pain. I open my eyes when I hear a groan and I see Kevin standing over Aaron, kicking him in his leg, his stomach and his face. I want to help but I can't fucking move, god damn that hurts! When I close my eyes again, I think I must have passed out because when I open them, Kevin is a few inches from me and I'm back against the wall. Trapped. His nose is gushing and his lip looks pretty bad too. I smirk inwardly, at least I made him bleed.

"Wipe that fucking smirk of your face." Guess I'm smirking outwardly too. He move closer to me and glares. I chuckle lightly and he hits me in my face. 3 times. 3 punches right to my face. I can taste the blood from inside my mouth as it pours in.

"Feel better? Hitting girls make you feel like a man?" I say around a mouth full of blood, and now he has a smirk on his face and leans down to my face.

"Yep." He says and I spit all my blood right in his face. He curses and leaves while wiping his face and going upstairs, slamming the basement door behind him. I look over at Aaron and his head is back against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Hey?" He opens his eyes and looks at me.

"You okay?" I ask and he nods.

"You didn't have to do that you know?"

"I wanted to. He needs his ass kicked and we need to get out of here." He says

"So you're in on escaping?" He nods

"We have to get out of here. We just have to." Finally. With two of us planning to get the hell out of here it should be a lot easier. Even if it takes some time, I know we'll do it because I will stop at nothing to get out of here. Might be a tad harder with him not being able to hardly walk but I'll figure it out.


	29. Chapter 28: Acting Out

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Four weeks and nothing. No anything about Santana's whereabouts and it's so frustrating. I've been really anxious and on edge. I've hardly slept but I'm really tired. Rachel and Brittany have been there for me non stop. I feel bad about it because I don't want to be a burden. They have their own lives and I'm getting in the way of that if they're always worrying about that.

Everyone seems to want to be there to support Maya and I. My parents even came to check on us. I can't imagine how Santana's parents are handling this. I've talked to them a few times but it always brief. Maya doesn't really seem to be handling this situation well and I don't really know how to help her. She doesn't like to talk about things that bother her, even though I raised her to tell me her feelings. Must be something she got from Santana and I.

The only person I haven't heard from is Ashley. Normally we don't talk but she is a friend of Santana's so...I don't know, I might be over thinking it. Kevin has been checking on me too. He's been keeping me company when I don't want to bother Britt and Rachel. He's a good friend. He tries to be nice to Maya but she gives him a cold shoulder and Roscoe doesn't seem to like him too much either. He actually attacked him the first day he came over to hang out with me. It's probably because Maya doesn't like him.

Maya...I got called to her school today. I took today off so I could try to sleep but I get a call two hours after I drop Maya off at school. They say she got into a fight and that just doesn't sound right. Yes Maya may be a little harsh and aggressive but she honestly isn't violent, at all. I was caught off guard when the principal said that. So now I'm on my way to the school to sit down with her, her principal, the other child and the other child's mother. After I get to the school I go to Principal Banks office and see Maya sitting in a chair, glaring at the wall across from her. There's another little girl on the other side of the room and who I assume is her mother.

"Ms. Fabray?" Principal Banks says unsure as he gets up to greet me. I nod and he puts his hand out for me to shake. After I shake his hand I go next to Maya and say hi to the other woman here. I turn to Maya who is just kicking her legs back and forth, glaring at the wall.

"What happened?" I ask and Maya glances at me.

"Amaya and Melissa were involved in an incident." Principal Banks says. He reminds me of someone who served in the military. He seems really serious and kind of like an asshole.

"From what I was told. They both wanted the same seat in art class. They started pushing and shoving and Amaya punched Melissa in the face." He continues and I'm shocked. I look at Maya and her expression remains the same.

"Amaya. Since when do we use violence to solve our problems?" She looks at me.

"She pushed me first!" Maya says

"Nu uh!" The other little girl says and I hear her mother tell her something.

"That doesn't matter. You had no business putting your hands on someone else. Why didn't you tell the teacher." I ask

"Because she woulda put me with someone else. I always sit by Kaitlin and I wanted to sit by her."

"The teacher and a few students said they saw Amaya shove Melissa first." The principal says.

"You shoved her and lied to me?" Maya looks down and turns her head away from me. I sigh and turn back to Principal Banks.

"We are very strict on our policies and the punishment for fighting is three days suspension. Amaya will be suspended."

"What about the other little girl?" I ask

"Melissa will have to be suspended as well."

"What? She didn't do anything. That little psycho over there attacked my daughter!" The other woman says loudly

"Do not insult my child!" She glares at me and I glare back. I quickly win that battle as she turns towards Banks.

"How long is she suspended for?" She asks.

"Three days." That's the rest of the week. Great. I sign some papers and we leave. Maya is silent the ride home and I don't say anything. I'll give her the car ride to be quiet but I want an explanation when we get home. When I open the door she tries to go to her room but I stop her.

"Get back here." I say and she sighs and turns back towards me.

"Go have a seat." She walks into the living room and Roscoe walks behind her. I sigh and run a hand through my hair before I go into the living room and sit next to her. She pets Roscoe then looks at me.

"Why are you shoving people?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"Amaya."

"I wanted to sit there."

"She got there before you?" I ask and she nods.

"Then it was her seat. You could have asked Kaitlin to sit somewhere else with you." She starts to say something but stops, realizing I'm right.

"I didn't think of that..." She says softly.

"Why did you shove her?"

"You just asked me that." I just keep looking at her and she rolls her eyes.

"I don't know...I got mad."

"And when you get mad, you hit people?" She shakes her head.

"No. I'm sorry." She says and I wrap my arm around her shoulders. She leans into me and hugs my waist then I kiss her forehead.

"Don't do it again okay?" She nods and exhales heavily.

"What's wrong?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Talk to me." She plays with the hem of my shirt.

"Can I go to my room now?" She asks softly. I sigh and shake her hair. I can't make her talk to me.

"Sure." She doesn't move though. She still leans against me.

The rest of the day Maya and I sleep. It's the first time I've really gotten any sleep and weeks and it killed me to get up and go to the door when I hear someone knocking. It better not be Rachel. I told her I was fine today. I maneuver Maya on to the couch and off of me and then get up. I stretch and roll my neck and go answer the door.

"Kevin?" What is he doing here?

"Hey. Why do you look surprised to see me?" He asks.

"Because I am. What are you doing here?" He scrunches his face in confusion then laughs nervously.

"Remember? I was supposed to make you guys dinner today? You said it was okay yesterday." Damn. I did say that. I put my hand on my forehead and shake my head.

"Sorry. I forgot." I move aside to let him in and then I go in the living room and pick up Maya, careful not to wake her and carry her to her room. I hear Roscoe growling and as I walk to the kitchen he starts to bark and growl louder at Kevin. I shake my head and pick him up.

"Sorry." I say and take him to Maya's room. When I come back in the kitchen, Kevin is sitting bags on the counter. Did he have those the whole time?

"What did you do to my dog? Why does he hate you?" I ask while leaning against the refrigerator. Kevin shrugs and glances at me.

"Maybe he can tell I'm not a dog person."

"I'm not either really. That was always Santana who liked animals. Like this one time when we were 16. She found a kitten and hid it in my attic because her parents wouldn't let her have it. She took it to the vet and everything but then my parents found out about it and made us find a home for it. Brittany wanted to take it but her parents didn't want another cat." Kevin nods and I smile to myself softly at the memory.

"So how was your day?" He asks

"I slept through most of it."

"Wasn't that the plan?" I nod.

"Maya getting suspended wasn't though."

"She got suspended?" I nod

"Why?"

"She punched some girl in the face over a seat." I say and he shakes his head.

"Kids."

"I think it's more than that. Maya isn't violent. Never has been." He starts to pull stuff out of the bags and put them on the counter.

"More like what? Something with Santana leaving?" I nod.

"Maybe she's mad about it. She's pissed that Santana just up and left you guys without so much as a goodbye."

"We don't know if she left so stop talking like she did." I snap irritably.

"I didn't mean to make you upset but can I just be honest for a second." I clench my jaw and nod.

"Santana's what? 30 something? Didn't really have any enemies or anyone that would want to actually hurt her. I don't think someone did something to her. Sounds like she just left. Things got too hard and she left. Isn't that why she cheated on you? It was too much for her to handle so she messed it up."

"I don't believe that. Santana loves me and we weren't having any issues. If anything she would leave me but she would never leave Maya. Santana loves her with every fiber of her being because that's her daughter. I know Santana way better than you do so don't try to tell me what you think she did when you know nothing about her." He gets quiet and then says

"Sorry." He goes to the cabinets to find something and I sigh.

"I'm sorry I snapped. Pregnancy hormones." He pulls out a few pots and pans and sits them down.

"It's okay. How's the baby anyway?" He asks.

"Good. With all the stress I've been under, I went for a check up. Everything's fine."

"That's good."

We keep talking as he cooks. He made spaghetti and it was pretty good. Maya wasn't happy about seeing Kevin here when she woke up. I thought it was nice that he came over to do this because he didn't have to. Kevin stayed and watched a few movies with us and then left. Even though I don't believe that Santana just left us...what if that is what happened and I'm just in denial? But...she wouldn't . We...no. She didn't leave. She would have talked to me. I don't know what happened but I'm not going to think the worse. She's out there somewhere, breathing. She isn't...she's out there and she'll come back. I know she will.

**Santana's P.O.V**

Fuck. My. Life. Aaron and I haven't tried to do anything in the past couple of weeks because we want to make sure when we do it, It's one hundred percent perfect. We've got everything down but that god damn door. I haven't seen it so I go by what Aaron says it looks like. He says he thinks it might be one of those high tech doors that open with a hand print. I only thought that shit was in movies but I also thought getting kidnapped only happened in movies so I was wrong.

It's been so hard to not kick that dudes ass. Kevin is a bastard. He says shit to piss me off and makes me want to punch him in the face, knowing I can't do anything. It's like he's mentally tormenting me. Aaron's sleep right now and I'm just sitting in this dark room. Then the lights flick on and I hear the basement door open, I noticed that it doesn't sound like the way a normal door opens. It sounds like it slides open. I watch as that jackass comes down the stairs, waking Aaron in the process.

"How has you guys night been? As pleasant as mine I hope." He says with that god damn smirk! He brought a chair down with him and he sits it down in front of me and then its in it backwards, leaning over the back of the chair on his arms.

"Guess what I did today." He says and I don't respond.

"You've just become a mute these past couple of weeks huh?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh well. I'll tell you anyway. I saw Quinn today. She was as beautiful as ever. I made them dinner, oh and did you know your daughter got suspended?" Suspended?

"She what?" I say and he raises his eyebrows in shock.

"You do talk! Yeah she got suspended for punching some kid. She's getting really angry because her mami left her...I wonder how much she hates you now. I'll ask the next time I see her."

"You're lying." I say and he shakes his head.

"Nope. She hates you. That much is pretty easy to tell but don't feel bad. She hates me too right now but I'll take care of that later."

"What the fuck does that mean? Don't fucking touch my kid!" I yell. I'm getting pissed.

"I'm not going to touch her. Maybe send her to some boarding school and put that stupid ass mutt down. That thing is annoying."

"You're not gonna do shit because Quinn will never want you, you worthless piece of shit." I say and he shakes his head, smirk never faltering.

"She will because she's going to be extra emotional right now and I'll be right there for her. I'll be her rebound and then it'll be permanent. It'll be me, her and that baby she's carrying." Baby!

"She's pregnant?!" I ask and he nods. That's the first thing to make me happy in weeks and the second I feel a smiles coming, I remember my reality. She's pregnant and I'm here. Fuck!

"What I don't get though is, I never once saw you guys go to a doctor or anything like that so...how is she pregnant? How did you two even have Maya?"

"None of your fucking business." I say through gritted teeth and he looks at me curiously.

"I also don't get why you wear boxers. Got something extra down there?" I don't say anything and he gets up from his chair and stands in front of me. The second I go to open my mouth he bends down and grabs my underwear. I wiggle away from him and yell

"What the hell are you doing?!" By the time I got out my last word, my underwear is down around my thighs and he's laughing loudly. I glance at Aaron who's eyes are wide but he says nothing. That asshole is doubled over, holding his stomach and his face is red from laughing so hard.

"It's not fucking funny you prick!" I yell and he laughs harder and falls on the floor. He isn't close enough for me to hit though. Damn it!

"You're...You're..." More laughing. I'm going to enjoy killing him. He wipes some tears from his eyes and stands as his laughter dies down.

"Wow! You're a fucking tranny! Now everything makes sense. Like how that little bitch looks just like you."

"Fuck you! Don't say shit about my kid!" I yell and struggle against my restraints.

"No thanks. I only fuck women." He says and then laughs again.

"That's just fucking gross. So was Santana really Santos? Or Santiago or some shit? You guys have Maya when you were still a guy?" He says and I scream.

I don't yell or shout. I scream at the top of my fucking lungs and pull as hard as I possibly can on these stupid fucking manacles. I'm so fucking pissed my vision is blurring with tears. When I finally stop, it's only because I might have just lost my voice. I didn't need air because my lungs started burning from lack of that a long time ago.

"Shut the fuck up! Jesus!" Kevin says as he uncovers his ears. I feel slightly guilty that Aaron didn't have the same pleasure and had to suffer through that. The bastard come back and fixes my underwear but I'm too tired to try and do anything to him. I'm drained emotionally and physically and when he goes back upstairs I cry. I can't help it and I don't try to stop it. I just cry and try to wipe my tears on my arm. The lights go back out and my crying slows to a stop.

"Santana." Aaron softly calls.

"Don't." I say and he doesn't speak anymore.


	30. Chapter 29: Months

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I'm a three months pregnant now. Santana has been gone for a month and a half. Rachel suggested that I make an appointment for Maya with the therapist that she takes the boys too, to deal with the divorce. I've been thinking about it and it seems like a good idea. Maybe a professional can get her to talk and help her with her sadness because I know that's where this anger is stemming from. She has been a lot more calm recently. I told her about the baby and she was really happy about it. She told me to make it a girl but I told her it doesn't work like that.

I've spent the last few weeks just trying to get back to normal but it's hard when apart of your normal is gone. Even when Santana and I weren't together, we talked daily. The thought of her leaving me crosses my mind more often than not now. Maybe I should just accept that she's gone. That maybe she just wanted to disappear but that just doesn't seem like something she'd do. Maybe it's like one of those TV shows, like _**'Who the bleep did I marry?'**_ and I don't know her as well as I thought. I told Rachel that and she started to laugh.

"It's not funny." I say as I throw some popcorn at her. Today she came over to hang out. Brittany and Mike took the kids to a movie so it's just us.

"It isn't but it is just a little. We all know Santana and Brittany says this isn't something she would do. If she was going to leave, she would at least tell someone." Rachel says and I sigh.

"I just don't know how to not think about it. It's on my mind every waking second and in my dreams. I just want to know she's okay." Rachel nods and pats my knee.

"You just have to...hope for the best and wait. Thinking about it constantly and stressing out isn't good for you or the baby."

"I know that but I can't help it."

"Maybe you should find a support group or something? Maybe that would help."

"A support group? Aren't you supposed to be my support?"

"I am but I haven't gone through this before. You could benefit from talking to someone who may have gone through the same thing." I shake my head and keep watching the movie.

_Where am I? Why am outside in my pajamas? I look around me and there's nothing but trees. Is it fall? There are leaves everywhere and I see a lake in front of me. The wind blows and I hear **Quinn** coming from behind me in a whisper. I quickly turn around but nothing and no one is there. I hear my name being called again from the left. I turn my head and tighten my hold on the sweater around me. When did I get a sweater? I feel myself moving forward, towards the whisper and I feel the crunch of the leaves beneath my feet. The wind picks up, blowing my hair in my face as I walk._

"_**Quinn." ** _

_I hear again as I keep walking. I walk past bare trees and step over tree stumps with my muddy feet. I don't know where I'm going but I can't stop walking. As I walk the whisper is louder and the wind gets even stronger. I come to a large tree that's lying on the ground. The wind hasn't stopped and neither has whispers and it feels like they are both pushing me to look to my right and when I do, everything ceases. I can hear nothing as I look at a row of trees along the lake. I can't breath or move or talk or thing because...there's a hand. A pale hand connected to a pale arm connected to a pale body...that's behind the trees wrapped in a white sheet. The body is face down and the sheet covers it's face. Their hair is matted and bloody, all over their head but that's all I can see. The wind starts again and it moves the sheet against the dead body. It becomes stronger and the sheet starts to uncover the face...it's_

I jump awake and almost fall off the couch. I'm covered in sweat and, my heart is pounding against my chest. My stomach is in knots and my vision is blurred by tears. Rachel looks at me with panicked eyes and asks if I'm okay but I shake my head. That starts the flow of tears and now I can't stop them. I go to wipe my eyes and notice my hands are shaking. I cry harder when I feel Rachel's arms around me because that dream felt so real. It wasn't but it felt... I didn't need to finish the dream to know who I was looking at...I didn't.

I remove myself from Rachel's arms and shakily walk to the bathroom. I felt like I was going to throw up so I splash some cold water over my face. It doesn't ease the pain or make me feel better. I grab the edges of the sink and look at myself in the mirror. My hair is everywhere, bloodshot red eyes and heavy bags. It looks like I haven't slept in months. I look...tired and I am. I'm so tired. Of being scared, worried, feeling useless...out of control. I'm just tired. I sit on the toilet when I feel my knees becoming weak and I take deep breaths to calm myself down. I hadn't noticed Rachel come in until she touched my hand. I glance at her and feel the tears sting my eyes again. She hugs me tightly, rubbing my back and whispering soothing things in my ear but I don't hear it. I don't feel the hug. I just...don't. Her holding me doesn't help. It doesn't change anything. It doesn't change the fact that Santana isn't here.

**Santana's P.O.V**

We figured out the first few steps in our plan. When that dumbass lets us out I have to get him close to Aaron. Aaron is gonna hold him down while I look for one of those stupid syringes and we'll sedate him. After that we try to figure out the door. It sounds really simple but a few things can go wrong. We don't know how long he'll be sedated, if he'll even have the shit with him, if I can get him to go near Aaron, lots of things.

"What do you think those cameras are for?" I ask and Aaron shrugs.

"They've been here since it was just me here. I don't think it really works. Why watch people who aren't doing anything?"

"For his own sick amusement." Aaron nods.

"When do we set our plan in motion?" He asks.

"I want to say the next time he comes down here but I got an idea." He raises his eyebrow in a way to signal for me to go on.

"My handcuffs are loose on this wall, probably from me pulling on them all the time. I'm thinking that if I can get theses out of the wall I can go get a look at the door."

"And figure out how to open it? But I told you there's nothing there. It's like a big piece of steel."

"There has to be a way or he'd be stuck down here too. No offense but you've been here for awhile so maybe you didn't notice it in your panic to get the fuck out of here."

"What if the door opens with that remote he has?" Aaron says. That's a good point. I didn't think about that.

"Then we get the remote too. Why didn't we think of that earlier?"

"Sun deprivation? Doesn't that help you think?" Umm.

"I just thought about something." I say.

"What?"

"Where the fuck are we? I know we aren't in his house. I know he's not that stupid."

"Good point. We can't be outside of New York or at least not too far because he's here everyday." I nod. He's probably right.

"What do we do when we get out of here? He could wake up and try to run."

"Not if we lock him down here."

"He might have another way to get out." Aaron nods.

"I vote we kill him. We're doing society a favor."

"I agree and we could probably get Quinn to represent us and get us off."

"That didn't sound right." He says with a small chuckle.

"She'll only be getting me off, not you. Seriously though. Why don't we put him in the trunk and go to the police."

"I still like my idea better. What if they think we did something to him because he's in the trunk?"

"I know we have to be in a missing persons file or something, especially you. They'll figure it out."

"And we still can't kill him? Make it look like he suffocated in the trunk?"

"I'm not going to jail for killing that asshole or being an accessory in you killing him. You never know what can happen with the law." He huffs and rolls his eyes.

"Fine. What are you gonna do when we get out of here?" Aaron asks.

"Get out of here? You two plan on leaving me?" When the fuck did he get down here? I didn't hear a door or anything. Kevin walks over to me with a piece of paper, an envelope and a pen.

"What the fuck is that for?" I ask and he smiles at me.

"Glad you asked. Quinn has this crazy assumption that you're still alive and you didn't leave her and that's making it harder for me to plant that seed of you leaving. So your part in this is to write her a goodbye letter. Make sure you say that you left her."

"Yeah because you just giving her some letter won't look suspicious." He chuckles.

"Don't worry about me. Just write the letter and think of it like this. After she gets this, she'll feel better. She won't be so worried that you're dead and that'll take a lot of stress off of her, helping her and the baby. Plus this can be your last goodbye. Tell her all the stuff you want but no funny business." He pulls out his remote and my manacles open. He drops the things in my lap and I twist my wrists around.

"Santana." I hear Aaron say and Kevin and I look at him.

"I didn't use anything with the red lace code." What?

"What the...you've been down here way too long." Kevin says and shakes his head then pulls out his phone and starts to text. I keep looking at Aaron as he mouths something but I don't get it. He sighs and holds up three fingers. 3? What the fuc – Oh! I didn't use anything with the red lace code! Use the code! How did I miss that? Hopefully this works but what if she doesn't remember? Maybe she'll show Britt and she'll remember. This is a complete shot in the dark but I'll give it a shot. God I hope she gets it. I write the letter saying all I need to say and hand it to the loser. I put my hands back in the manacles and he closes them again, then he reads over my letter.

"What is 3w?" He asks. I knew he'd notice that.

"When Quinn and I were together I once text that to her. It was supposed to be a heart but I did it wrong. She liked it and said it stood for I love you and we kept using it." I lie hoping he falls for it and he does, only responding with a nod.

"Put her name on the envelope." I do it and give it to him then he leaves.

"You know that may not work." I say.

"Why not?"

"Because we haven't used that since 2nd grade. Texting was invented so there was no point in notes."

"But it might. Have some faith." He says. Faith. I'll try but I'm not going to count on the letter to get me out of this.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Ever since my little break down a few days ago, Rachel has been all over me. It's nice but annoying at the same time. I'm a grown woman, I don't need a babysitter. I was relieved when she actually had something to do today. She's getting ready to back on Broadway so maybe that'll give me some time to myself. Maya is almost on spring break and is going to Ohio to see my parents and Santana's. I thought about going but I don't think I want to even though my parents want me to, I'd rather stay here.

I've been talking to Karen, Puck's girlfriend, a lot more lately. It's mainly been about pregnancy things but I like the distraction and she's really nice. This baby has been a distraction for Maya too. I told her she could help me pick out names and she wanted to get started right away. The first thing she said though was Amaya junior. I couldn't help but laugh at that and the pout she gave me after I told her no. I haven't heard anything else from the school about her either. Maybe she just needed some time.

Kevin came by today. I forgot I told him to so I could get away from Rachel but since she's busy, I didn't really need for him to come over. He's nice so I don't understand why Maya doesn't like him. It must be because we dated but that won't happen again. If Santana never comes back into the picture, I wouldn't date Kevin. He's nice and handsome but we just don't click like that. He's just a good friend. I appreciate him being here and listening to me talk about Santana. It's nice to have friends who care.

**A/N: Kinda short but I hope you enjoyed. Let me know.**


	31. Chapter 30: 3w?

**A/N: This chapter is pretty short so I decided to put up two. Hope you like them. Enjoy.**

**Santana's P.O.V**

So getting this shit out of the wall took me a lot longer than I expected. Like two weeks maybe. My wrists are raw and red and burn like hell but it was worth it. The part that connects to the wall is completely off and I can use my hands. It's still limited though since they are still around my wrists. I think I've been down here like two months now.

I don't think Quinn understood my letter. I think he probably gave it to her by now or however she was going to get it. Now she's probably just pissed. She's pissed I really did leave her and she hates me. The lunatic hasn't told me anything else about what's going on besides that Rachel is glued to Quinn's hip. I'm happy she is though because it keeps that fucker away from Quinn. I got to look at the door and it's exactly like Aaron described it. There's nothing there but it's locked. How does that make sense? It has to be that remote.

"What if it's not the remote?" Aaron says.

"What else could it possibly be?" He shrugs.

"So next time he comes down here we do it?"

"Yeah. You can do it right?" He nods. He's been pretty weak lately. Sick I guess and it makes sense. We don't have on clothes, we're in a damp cold basement and we haven't had any real food. Yesterday his breathing was fucking insane and I thought he was really going to die.

"Maybe we should wait until you feel better." I say and he shakes his head.

"I'm fine. I told you I had asthma as a kid. It was just a little hard to catch my breath. I'm fine, I promise."

"Okay."

I'm finally getting out of here. I can't imagine how Aaron feels about this. He's been down here for too fucking long. I'm surprised he isn't a lunatic and he was right about the singing, he does it but tries to do it quietly so I don't hear him. He even convinced me to sing with him and it was fun. He really is a good dude and it sucks he got caught in this situation. Doesn't matter though because we'll both be out of it soon enough.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

As time goes by I'm starting to notice I have my good days and my bad. Two days ago I lost it in the car. Rihanna's 'Stay' came on the radio and the lyrics, the sound of the music, everything just made me think of Santana and I had to pull over to cry. That was a bad day. Today has been a good day. Maya and I played around before she went to her dance class and now I'm cleaning up the house. Roscoe seems a little happier too because he's chasing his tail in the middle of me sweeping the kitchen floor. It's so cute I don't even try to get him out of the kitchen, I just watch and chuckle to myself. Santana would probably be cracking up at this and start playing with him.

Roscoe finally gets tired and I go back to sweeping. I check the mail and set it on the counter then continue sweeping. As I go to sweep under the table I see Roscoe going behind the refrigerator. Why is he doing that?

"Roscoe." I say but he keeps doing whatever he's doing. It looks like he's pulling something from behind it. I walk over to him and pick him up. He has an envelope in his mouth and it takes a lot before he finally let's it go. I put him down and look at it. It has my name on it in...Santana's handwritting. What the hell? I quickly open it and begin to read.

"_Quinn, I'm really sorry. I had to leave. It didn't have anything to do with your or us, it was me. Don't worry about me and don't be sad. I'm okay. I love you, Maya and our baby. I'm so sorry about this but I promise everything will be okay. I love you._

_3w, Quinn baby I am in need of some help. I feel trapped. If I don't let you trust me as your partner or friend, how can I? Just really need someone to help me. Q,think of our second chance, a grade Maya got, our third kids first word. Imagine us growing old together and Maya all grown up if you get sad but I had to leave. I'm sorry and I love you. Tell Maya I love her. Goodbye."_

What? She left me? This...What?! This doesn't make any fucking sense! Why would she just leave me? None of this makes any fucking sense! And why was this behind the refrigerator?! What the fuck?!

I go straight to Rachel's. I don't why but I just couldn't be home. I'm pissed. I'm sad, hurt and most of all, confused. I let Rachel read it and she's just as confused as I am. None of the letter makes sense especially the end. Where did she get 3 kids from? And just...what?

"I don't understand." I say as I sit in Rachel's kitchen. She shakes her head and sips her tea.

"We should take this to the police."

"Why? It says in the letter that she left. She left Rachel and didn't even give me a real reason. It makes no sense."

"What makes no sense?" Brittany asks as she comes in the kitchen.

"I found a letter from Santana." She sees it on the kitchen table and grabs it. As she reads she looks confused.

"It makes no sense right?" I say and she shakes her head. She hurriedly leaves the room then comes back just as fast with a piece of paper and a pen. She sits down next to me and starts to write words down as she looks back and forth between her paper and the letter.

"What are you doing?" I ask and she shushes me. When she finishes she slides the paper in front of me.

"_**I need help. Trapped. Don't trust your friend. I need help. Think second grade. Third word." **_I look back at Brittany.

"It's our code. You don't remember 3w? It's our code Quinn! San is trapped somewhere!" Wait what? How did she...

"Are you sure Brittany?" Rachel asks as she reads what Brittany wrote down. Brittany nods her head vehemently.

"This can't be a coincidence. We really need to go to the police now." Rachel says.

"But...we take this to the police and then what? Who's my friend? Who is she talking about?"

"Kevin. Who else could it be? He's the only person that hasn't known you guys for forever." Brittany says

"Ashley doesn't. No one has heard from her since Santana disappeared."

"Ashley isn't your friend and she wouldn't hurt San." Britt says.

"How do you know that? You don't know her that well." I say.

"It's not her! I know it's not and I have talked to her. She's been in the hospital."

"Why?" Rachel asks.

"She...I can't tell you but that's not what's important right now. She's okay but we don't know if San is."

"If we take this to the police, they'll question Kevin. Then that'll be it. If he does know where she is, he won't say anything."

"Let's get Puck, Mike, Sam and Finn to beat him up until he says something." Rachel says and I look at her curiously.

"What? If he did something to Santana I think he deserves it."

Is this really happening? Is Santana being held somewhere? I can't wait for the police, they take to long and get no results but I'm not some crazy vigilante who's just going to take the law in her hands. I am the fucking law. What do I do now? It can't be a coincidence because of the 3w. Thank god Brittany understood it because I forgot about it. Maybe I'll hire a Private Investigator to follow him? I have to be smart about this but every instinct in my body is telling me to throw caution to the wind. If he had anything to do with Santana disappearing, I will kill him.

Now I'm anxious. I know what I'm going to do next and this may be the stupidest thing I've ever thought of but I don't care. Two fucking months has gone past and I'm not risking more time for stupid dead end investigations. I'm still not going to do anything too stupid because I'm pregnant but this...this may be a little...a lot stupid. I need someone to help though.

I ask Brittany and Rachel if they could keep Maya today and tomorrow and I leave. I go straight to Pucks bar and talk to him. I figured if anyone would agree to a crazy plan, it would be him. While it did take him a little convincing, he agreed. He did try to talk me out of it but no, fuck that. It's now or never. After leaving Puck's, I go pick up Maya and Roscoe, get their things together and then take them to Rachels. Now the final and most important part of the plan.

I call Kevin.

**A/N: Sorry if that letter sucked but it was kinda hard trying to write that. So let me know what you think on this or on the next one. **


	32. Chapter 31: Homecoming

**Quinn's P.O.V**

After calling Kevin, I go shower and finish cleaning the little bit I forgot to do before I went to Rachel's. When Kevin comes he has that grin on his face, as usual.

"Hey Quinn." He says. I give him a small smile and let him in.

"Hey. So how was your day?" I ask.

"It was okay, I'm tired now though so I probably won't stay too long. Got some errands to run before I head home." I nod and text Puck.

"How was your day?" He asks.

"It was going pretty well until I found this letter from Santana behind my refrigerator." I say and this sparks his interest. I sit at the kitchen table an d he sits across from me.

"Really? What did it say?" He asks.

"She left me. It was kind of confusing but I got the real message. She left and I should let her go." I say looking down at the table.

"I'm sorry." He says and reaches over and strokes my hand gently. I lift my gaze and move my hands to my lap.

"It's fine. I'm just glad she's alive." He nods.

"Yeah she's fine. Stupid though. She had a good life and just left." He shakes his head.

"Guess it's just time to move on now." He nods.

"Where's Maya and Roscoe?" He asks as he looks around.

"At Rachel's. I wanted to be alone."

"I can leave if you want." I shake my head and check my phone.

"No it's okay. You can stay a little while longer." I say and he nods and starts talking about something. I nod and ask a couple questions here and there to make him think I'm interested in this conversation. I'm still just waiting for Puck to text me back.

The longer I sit here, the more pissed I get. I feel like kicking him in the balls. Santana says that really hurts. I did it to her on a accident once too. We were at her house and she had missed a lot of cheerios practices because she was "sick". She was really just being lazy though. So Britt and I went over to help her keep up so coach didn't kick her off. I was showing Brittany something when Santana went upstairs and I didn't know she came back yet. My leg went up, collided with something and then I heard the scream. It wasn't even loud. It was actually more of a short yelp and she just fell to the ground.

Of course she wouldn't let it go though. She got up and punched me in the boob after she felt better and said if she couldn't have kids because of me, she'd go all Lima heights on my ass. I try to conceal my laugh that memory provoked, but apparently Kevin said something he thought was funny so he thought I was laughing with him. Where the hell is Puck? It shouldn't take this long to get to my house.

"You mind if I use the bathroom?" He asks and I nod. He gets up and leaves and I call Puck.

"**Hello?" ** He answers.

"Where the hell are you?" I harshly whisper into the phone.

"**I went to get some snacks. Calm your tits. I'll be there in like 10 minutes." **

"Alright. Hurry up." I hang up and wait for Kevin to come back. He comes back and starts to talk again. Did he always talk this much? I don't remember him talking this much. Maybe he's talking because I'm not? I don't know. I don't care. I just want Puck to hurry up and get here.

"Quinn?" I hear Kevin call and open my eyes and look at him.

"Hm?" I must have dozed off.

"Tired?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Why don't you go lie down? I should probably get going anyway." He says and gets up from his seat. I get up and check my phone. Puck text about ten minutes ago that he was outside so I'm okay now. I walk him to the door and lock it before cutting out all the lights and grabbing my jacket and putting it on. I wait until I hear his car start before I go out the back door. I hear him pull off and I hurry to Pucks car. The second I close the door he follows Kevin.

"I still think you should have let me do it. Alone." Puck says and I roll my eyes.

"I didn't have to include you."

"You should be in the house. You're pregnant."

"I'm not handicapped. Just drive." I say and he takes a bite out of a piece of beef jerky that's in his hand.

"You know I'll kill him if he did something."

"No you're not." I say as we follow closely, but not to closely to Kevin as he pulls into a gas station.

"Try to stop me." I shake my head and cut the radio on and drown him out.

After we go to the gas station, it's to the grocery store, a pizza place and stop after stop. I guess he really did have some errands to run.

"Okay, you got me to follow a dude doing nothing?" Puck complains and I sigh.

"This was a stupid idea. We should just go home." I say and he shakes his head.

"We followed him all this time, why stop now?" I shrug.

"Why didn't the police question this dude?" Puck asks.

"They did. Or at least that's what he told me." I tell Puck. After one last stop, Kevin gets on the highway. I wonder where he's going? Guess I'll find out.

"Where does he live?" Puck asks as he drives.

"Not too far from me."

"So where the hell is he going?" Puck asks and I shrug.

We followed Kevin for over an hour and we ended up in New Jersey. Why is he in New Jersey? We followed him for about another 45 minutes but almost lost him. The roads we were following him down was pretty much deserted. Puck thought it would look suspicious if we were the only two cars on the road so we slowed down a lot. We followed him until we couldn't hide anymore and carefully drove past him. Luckily, from our spot we could see him drive to a green and white house. He parks, gets his things and then goes into the house. We park past the house, at the end of the street and we are slightly hidden by a tree.

"What the hell do we do now?" Puck asks.

"We wait. You still know how to pick locks?" I ask and he nods.

"We're going in there and looking for?"

"Anything. Anything connected to Santana." He turns in his seat and looks at me.

"And what if we do find something? Then what?" I look him in the eye.

"You can kill him." Puck clenches his jaw and glances out the window. He looks outside for awhile before he sighs and looks back at me. He nods and turns the car off. We decided we would wait until Kevin leaves the next morning. Puck is going to pick the lock and we're going to look around.

Puck convinces me to get some sleep and I use his jacket as a blanket as I lie back in my chair. I try to go to sleep but it doesn't work. I can't stop thinking about Santana. What if I found something I can't take? Like what is he...what if she's...I can't. I can't say it. I just know he better not have hurt her. He better not have touched her. He better not have any fucking idea to what happened to her!

I don't know when I fell asleep but I'm woken up by the sun shining in my eyes. Pucks loud snoring was a major part of it as well but the sun mostly. I check my phone and see it's ten in the morning. I shake Puck awake and look over to the house. Kevin's car isn't anywhere to be seen so I guess he left. Puck turns and looks at me. I open my door and get out and hear Puck do the same. We walk to the house and onto the porch. Puck gets right to the work with the lock and I look out to make sure no one sees us. I doubt anyone would though. Puck opens the door and walks in.

This place is dark, dusty and definitely doesn't give a homey vibe. You would think no one lives here. I can tell the house is old by the way the floor boards creak as Puck and I walk. I walk into the living room and all the furniture is covered with white sheets.

"This is weird as hell." Puck says from the side of me and I nod.

"Just look for stuff. Maybe upstairs?" I say and he nods we both move to go upstairs when I spot a small table. It's right by the stairs and is the only piece of furniture that isn't covered. There's a small silver remote with a few buttons on it. I pick it up and look at it. Puck stops on the stairs and looks back at me.

"We came for you to stare at a remote? Come on Q." I sit the remote down, accidentally hitting a button and then hear a loud noise coming from another room.

"What the fuck was that?" Puck says as he comes back downstairs. I look towards where I heard the noise and I think it came from the dinning room.

"Go check. Maybe he came back?" I say but he doesn't move.

We both stay silent for awhile and don't hear anything. He would have made noise if he were in here so what was that? I walk towards the dinning room and I hear Puck following close behind me. I go into the dinning room and look around. All I see is more covered furniture and a doorway at the other end of the room. Puck walks over to the door and looks inside. He pulls his head back and looks on the wall until he finds some switches. He flips one and the light cuts on. The light reveals stairs and Puck looks back at me before he starts to walk down them. I follow behind him and hear him whisper "Holy shit." When he reaches the end of the stairs.

"Puck?" I know that voice. I hurry up to the end of the steps and feel my breath being knocked from my body. Santana. She's...

"You're..." I don't finish my sentence because my body was pressed against hers so quickly, I can't finish the thought.

"Quinn? What? How?" I pull back and look at the shocked expression on her face but I can't help but smile. I kiss her and only now notice I've been crying because the kiss tastes like her and salt. I pull back again and I see the tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry. We're taking you home." I wipe some of her tears with my thumb and I feel her hand on my stomach.

"You're Pregnant?" She whispers with a watery smile and I nod.

"Yeah." Her smile grows even wider and I hug her again. This time I notice that there is something pressing against my stomach when I hug her. I pull back and look down to see she has cuffs over her wrists.

"What is -"

"Wait. Where the fuck is that psycho? You have to -"

"He's gone San, relax." Puck says.

"How did you find me? You got the letter?" She asks and I nod.

"I found it yesterday. I didn't understand it though but Britt did. We followed Kevin and found you."

"Why didn't you go to the police?" She asks.

"It was going to take to long. I knew you didn't leave." I hug her again.

"Of course not. I love you."

"I love you too." I say and hold her against me. I never thought I'd be able to do this again.

"How did you open the door?" Santana asks. I shrug.

"I just picked up a remote and I think I hit a button."

"So it was the remote." I hear a new voice say. I look to my right and see a man under the stairs.

"Holy shit!" Puck says and crouches down to look at the man more.

"Um hi." He says.

"Guys this is Aaron. That lunatic took him too." I feel my eyebrows raise to my hairline and I'm uttered speechless. He's done this before?! What the fuck?!

"Dude is completely bonkers. Let's get the hell out of here." Puck says as he stands up straight.

"You do see him still stuck to the wall right? Go get the remote." Santana says and Puck goes up the stairs.

"He's hurt. We gotta get him to a hospital." Santana says quietly to me and I nod.

"Did he hurt you?" I ask.

"Nothing that didn't heal. I'm okay. I just want to go home and be with my family." Puck comes back downstairs and Santana walks over to him and takes the remote from him. She presses a button and her cuffs fall to the ground. Aaron's also opens and she walks over to the stairs.

"Puck help him up. His leg is messed up." Puck nods and goes over to help Aaron. Santana sits on the stairs looks at her wrists.

"How did that happen?" I ask as I look at her wrists and sit next to her.

"Trying to get out of those."

"I'm sorry." I say as I take one of her hands and she gives me a confused look.

"What?"

"This is my fault. If I hadn't talked to him..." She shakes her head.

"You didn't know this would happen. It's not your fault." She lays her head on my shoulder and I sigh.

"It's not so stop thinking that." She kisses my cheek and I nod.

Puck helps Aaron up the stairs and we all leave the house and go to Pucks car. On our way home, we stopped to get Santana and Aaron some clothes and food and then we took them to the hospital and called the police. Santana refused to let anyone check her, insisting she was fine. Santana wouldn't leave the hospital though until she knew Aaron was okay. Someone got hold of his brother so once he came Santana was satisfied enough to leave.

Puck drove us to Santana's and then left. I already called Brittany and she said she and Rachel were on their way. Santana went to take a shower and I wanted to call her parents but I knew they'd want to talk to her but since she's in the shower, I'll wait.

**Santana's P.O.V **

Never been so happy in my entire fucking life! Okay maybe some moments compare but god it feels so good to be home! I can't wait for Maya to get here. I missed her so much. I missed everyone. I want everyone to come over so I can see their faces again. I'm just really happy to have Quinn back.

I take the longest shower I ever have and when I go to my room to get dressed, I hear voices. I have never gotten dressed faster in my life. I come out of my room and into the living room and it's way more people than I thought. Everyone is here and I just thought it was Rachel and Brittany. Brittany attacks me with a hug the second she see's me and I laugh and squeeze her as tightly as possible. Before I give out anymore hugs though, I look for Maya. She's standing by the couch looking at me. I wave at her and she slowly walks toward me. She hugs me tightly and I pick her up and hug her close. I can feel her tears on my shoulder and rub her back and hold back tears of my own. It's good to be home.

**A/N: So Santana's free. Yay right? Maybe lol see you next time. **


	33. Chapter 32: Aftermath

**Santana's P.O.V**

I had to go speak to the police today. That was really fun. They told me after they talked to Aaron, they went to go arrest Kevin but they couldn't find him. So basically that lunatic somehow found out he was going to get arrested and got out of town. Nice. I want that bastard found and behind bars because I never want anyone to have to go through what I did. I honestly want him dead. I want ten feet under the fucking ground! And if I ever seen him again, he will be.

Q has been attached to my hip today and that's fine with me. Yesterday when everyone was at my house, I was confused. Ashley wasn't there. That surprised me because it's Ashley. She's super caring and I thought she would have been worried about me but, I guess not. I don't know if I should call or text her but I'm not going to think about it too much right now. I just want to do exactly what I'm doing right now. Nothing. I should probably be trying to get my life back to normal but laying on this couch with Quinn pressed against me is better than doing anything else.

"I can't believe you're 3 months pregnant." I say as I place my hand over Quinn's stomach. She puts her hand over mine and presses her back further into me.

"Well believe it." Quinn says then turns to face me.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Fine. Why do you ask?" I say and she looks at me like I just said the craziest thing she's ever heard.

"You were locked in a basement for months. I think that qualifies as a good reason to ask if you're okay." She says and I shrug.

"It wasn't that bad." I say trying not to worry her. I don't think it worked though.

"I'm so pissed he got away. He deserves to rot in a jail cell." I nod and she sighs.

"I'm sorry."

"Quinn it's not your fault so stop saying sorry." She doesn't respond and just looks down. After a moment of silence she sighs and nods. I kiss her forehead and run my fingers through her hair.

"Did you miss me?" I say.

"Are you serious?" She says with a confused look on her face and I chuckle.

"Shut up." She says and I laugh more. She pushes my shoulder and chuckles a little herself.

"So what happened with you and Kevin?" I ask and she looks at me seriously.

"Nothing and nothing would have ever happened. I don't want him and never would."

"Really? I've heard crazy is your type." I say with a smirk and she rolls her eyes.

"What's up with Maya?" I ask before she can retort to what I just said.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"She's been quiet. That's not normal for her and she got into a fight?" Quinn nods.

"It was over a chair. I think she's just been angry with this whole situation. You two should probably talk." I nod. I have only been back a day but Maya hasn't really talked to me. Yesterday or this morning before she went to school. I thought she was happy I'm back but I think I might be wrong.

"You think she's mad at me?" I ask and Quinn shakes her head.

"I don't know. Maybe you can get her to talk about it though."

"Okay. I was thinking though, we should probably move." I say and this looks like it may have caught Quinn off guard.

"There's a lunatic out there who knows where I live, you live and our daughter, not to mention our kid on the way. He could be plotting on how to get you or Maya next. I don't feel safe and I don't want to be here. We shouldn't have let her go to school today. What if somethings happens?" I get off the couch and start to leave to the bedroom.

"Where are you going?!" I hear Q yell from behind me. I don't answer her and go to find anything to wear so I can go pick up Maya.

"Santana!" She's behind me now. I feel her put her hand on my arm and I turn towards her.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Going to get Maya. I'm not letting anything happen to her. How didn't we think about this earlier?" I say hurriedly as I put my jeans on.

"Santana she's fine." Quinn says calmly.

"You don't know that! I'm not going to risk something happening to her Quinn!" I try to walk past her but she grabs both my arms.

"San she will be fine. Just relax okay?"

"I can't fucking relax! How are you not freaking out?!" I say and she sighs.

"We can go get Maya but you have to calm down. She goes on break today anyway. Relax." I take a deep breath and sit on Quinn's bed.

"You do remember the police said they would be watching the house, Maya's school, our jobs? We'll be okay." Quinn says as she sits next to me. I forgot about that.

"Still. I want to move. I don't want to be here." I say and she nods.

"We can start looking but it would probably be better if it was before the baby came."

"It will be before the baby comes." She rubs my back and I lean my head on her shoulder.

"There's a house by where Rachel lives." Quinn says. I'm not sure that's far enough but it could work for right now.

"Okay. You need to get ready so we can get Maya or I'll just get her."

"No I'll go." She says and then gets up. I leave and go back in the living room. I might be becoming too paranoid. We do technically have security I guess and they're looking for him. I just feel like he could be here watching. I need him to be behind bars for my own sanity. Maybe...wait. Ashley. She didn't come see me. What if...what if he...

"Oh my god..." I whisper to myself.

"What?" I hear Quinn say. I look up at her and say

"What if he did something to Ashley? Maybe that's why I haven't heard from her. That fuck -"

"Brittany talked to Ashley." Quinn says interrupting me.

"What? When?" I ask.

"Before we found you I guess. I'm not sure."

"Then why didn't she call or something?" Quinn shrugs.

We finish getting ready and go get Maya. I text Britt and she told me she talked to Ashley yesterday but she told Britt she wasn't feeling well. I figure I'll call her when I get a moment to myself. Right now I think I need to talk to Maya. Kevin said she hates me and I'm really hoping that's a lie but...it doesn't seem like it.

Since we got Maya from school she's been in her room. She barely said anything on the way here and didn't even ask why we got her out of school. Quinn said she'd take Roscoe for a walk and after she finally convinced her she'd be fine, I let her go. I go up the stairs to Maya's room and lean against the door frame. She's just lying on her side watching TV. I walk to the other side of her bed and lie beside her, on my stomach.

"Hey." I say and she turns her head toward me slightly.

"Hi." She says softly.

"How was school?" I ask and she turns her head back towards the TV.

"Boring." She says dryly.

"That's it? Just boring?" I ask and she nods. I sigh and bite my lip.

"What's wrong?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Talk to me." Silence. Damn it. How do I get her to talk? Maybe talk about something else first?

"So are you excited about being a big sister?" She nods.

"Mama said I could help name her."

"Her?" She nods again.

"It's a girl." Maya says.

"How do you know?"

"Because I want a sister." She says and I chuckle lightly.

"It doesn't work like that." I say and she shrugs.

"Mama says that too but I know she's a girl." She turns on her back and looks at me.

"Well you want to know what I think it is?" I say and she nods.

"I think it's a boy. Or at least I want one." I say and she furrows her eyebrows. Oddly I saw Quinn in her when she did that.

"Why?" She asks and I shrug.

"I already have my Queen and princess but no prince. Makes sense to me." She shakes her head.

"You can have two princesses." I nod.

"You're right and I might but I'm hoping for a boy." Maya sighs and nods.

"Hungry?" She shakes her head.

"What happened to you?" She asks.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Why did you leave?" Maya says softly and I shake my head.

"I didn't leave. I was...taken I guess."

"Taken?" I nod.

"Yeah." She looks at me confused.

"I was being held somewhere by someone and they wouldn't let me go." Her eyes widen and she sits up fast.

"What?! Who did that? How did you get out?"

"A lunatic and Quinn and Puck found me." Her eyes almost fall out of her head.

"MOM found you?!" I nod. She sits silently for a while then says

"Who did it?" I don't think I should tell her. She might start to distrust the people around her since he was so close to her.

"Don't worry about it."

"Why did they take you? Did they hurt you?" I shake my head.

"I'm fine. Promise. I didn't leave you." I say and she exhales slowly and looks at me with tears in her eyes. I sit up and move closer to her.

"What's wrong?" I ask and she starts to cry and hugs me, putting her head on my shoulder.

"I was so scared." She says through her tears and I rock her back and forth while whispering comforting words in her ear.

After Maya calmed down, we just sat together. I feel so bad that she felt like this. It pisses me off that she had to feel like this and I just want to kill that fucking bastard. I hear Quinn come back and Maya shoots out the room. I follow and find her wrapped around Quinn. Quinn is softly rubbing her back with a confused look on her face.

"Why are you thanking me?" She asks Maya.

"For saving mami." I hear Maya say quietly. I smile softly and walk over to them, wrapping my arm around Quinn's waist.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me." I say and kiss her cheek. She still looks confused but says

"You're welcome." She puts Maya down and Maya takes my hand. I walk us to Quinn's room and we all go lie in her bed. I tell Maya about moving and at first she was upset because she didn't want to transfer but I told her if she does have to that she can still see her friends. After a few hours we were almost, pretty much back to normal. It was like nothing happened and we were the same family we were before. Around about 5 though, Brittany, Rachel and the kids came over. Quinn and Rachel decided to make dinner. I wanted to help but I guess they wanted to talk so Britt and I just went to sit outside in the yard.

"It's a nice day." Britt says and I nod.

"I really missed you San." She says as she grabs my hand and lays her head on my shoulder.

"I missed you too Britt. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably still be in that basement."

"Don't say that." She says with a shake of her head.

"You talked to Ashley?" I ask and she sighs.

"Yeah."

"She okay? Why haven't I heard from her?" I turn my head towards Brittany and she lifts her head. She takes her hand back and hands me her phone.

"Call her. I'll be back." She stands from her seat next to me on the steps and goes in the house. I dial Ashley's number and put the phone up to me ear.

"**Hey Britt." ** She answers.

"Not Britt." I say and I think I heard her gasp.

"**Santana?" **

"Yeah. I get kidnapped then come back and you're nowhere to be found. I know Britt told you I was home."

"**Yeah...Sorry. I'm glad you're back and safe." ** She sounds weird. Like nervous or scared or something.

"Are you okay?" I ask and she sighs.

"**Yeah, I'm fine." **That's a lie.

"You're sure?" I ask.

"**Yeah. How are you?" **She asks.

"Better then I have been. How about you?"

"**I've...been okay I guess." **

"You're sure you're okay?" She sighs.

"**When do you have some free time?" **

"I'm not going to be doing anything for awhile." I say.

"**Want to get lunch tomorrow?" **

"Sure."

"**Okay. I have to go but I'll text you later." **

"Okay." I say and hang up. What's up with her? I don't know but I guess I'll find out tomorrow. I get up and go in the house. I walk in the kitchen and give Britt back her phone and she looks at me funny. Like she wants to ask me something but doesn't want to do it in front of other people.

"What?" I ask quietly and glance at Quinn and Rachel, who are both standing by the sink.

"What did you guys talk about?" Britt asks and I shrug.

"Nothing." She looks at me for a minute before she slowly nods.

"When are you going to talk to her again?"

"Tomorrow. She wants to have lunch." She nods again and walks away.

We eat dinner and Britt and Rachel leave after a few more hours. Maya must have been pretty tired because she fell asleep while we watched TV. I pick her up and take her to her room. Roscoe jumps in her bed as I tuck her in and nestles into her side. I walk around the house to make sure everything is locked and then I go to Quinn's room. She's lying on her back watching TV still and I lie in between her legs and lie my head on her stomach.

"You think it'll be a girl?" I ask and Quinn shrugs.

"No idea." She runs her fingers through my hair and I rub her stomach.

"Sleepy?" Quinn asks.

"A little. You?"

"I probably will be in a minute." I nod and yawn.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Quinn says and I feel myself slowly falling asleep.


	34. Chapter 33: The Truth

**Santana's P.O.V**

The next morning I wake up to the sun shining in my face through the window. I squint my eyes and move my hand to block the sun from my vision.

"Wake up." I hear Quinn say and I open my eyes. She's standing in front of me by the bed. She slides in beside me and I move closer to her. She wraps her arm around my waist and sigh contentedly.

"Good morning." I say

"Morning. So are you planning on doing anything today?" Quinn asks and I shrug.

"Lunch with Ashley and that's it. You?"

"I have a meeting with a client I have to go to." I nod and she kisses my forehead.

"You're going to be okay right?" I nod.

"I would say whats the worse that could happen but...yeah. Where's Maya going?" I ask.

"Dance class with Brittany." I nod.

"When do you leave?" I ask.

"Another hour." I pull her closer to me and nuzzle her neck. I feel Roscoe jump on the bed and he comes near my head. He better not lick me.

"When do you leave?": Quinn asks and I shrug. Roscoe licks my ear and I sit up.

"I haven't talked to her yet so I don't know." I wipe my ear and Roscoe moves to sit in my lap.

"Oh. What after that?" I shrug and pet Roscoe.

"Probably come back home." Quinn leans up and kisses my lips.

"Maybe we could spend a little quality time together before I go." Quinn whispers and bites and tugs my lip. Roscoe moves from my lap and Quinn gets in it. She sucks my lip and I place my hands on her hips.

"As much as I'd love to sex with you right now, I'm pretty hungry." Quinn chuckles and pulls back to look at me.

"You're passing up sex for food?"

"No, just sex at this moment. After I eat I'll fuck you senseless." Quinn shakes her head.

"How about after I make you a big breakfast?" Quinn kisses my neck and slowly rocks her hips into me. I lift up into her and she bites me softly. I squeeze her ass and flip us over. I lean back and pull her shirt off then take off my own. She takes her bra off and I lean down and gently kiss her collar bone.

"Mmm." Quinn moans and places her hand on the back of my neck. I kiss down to her breast and slowly lick around her left nipple while I knead her right breast. She breathes heavier and arches her back into me slightly. I gently suck it into my mouth and roll my tongue.

"San." She moans and I look up at her.

"Pants off." She says and starts to get out of her own pants. I sit back and pull her pants and panties off then she pushes my boxers down. I shimmy out of those and she wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

"You're really fucking wet." I say when I feel our centers meet. I guide my head into her entrance and slowly push completely in. We both moan and I lean down and kiss her as I start to slowly move my hips.

"Fuck." I moan and thrust into her a little faster.

"Faster." I thrust faster and she moans loudly in my ear. I bite her neck and she pulls my hips further into her and lightly digs her nails into my neck.

"Harder." Quinn moans and I thrust harder and deeper into her.

"Fuck yes San." I roll my hips and slide a hand down between us to rub her clit. She rocks her hips into me and her breath becomes more unsteady and quick.

"I'm close." I pick up my pace and I feel her tighten around me before she cums moaning loudly. I slow my thrusts to let her come down from her orgasm but I don't stop. I lift up and look down at her.

"Was that because you're pregnant or because it's been three months?" She looks at me with half lidded eyes and says

"I don't know but that was amazing." I chuckle lightly and she follows suit.

"So should I pull out or..." She shakes her head and says

"Keep going." I nod and start keep thrusting into her, slowly gaining speed. She's even more wet since we started and I can't help but moan with every thrust.

"So good." Quinn digs her nails into my lower back and lifts her hips up into mine.

"Fuck I missed this." I moan as I grip the sheet and thrust into her harder. I hit her clit with every thrust and by the string of moans and curses coming out of her mouth I think it's safe to say she's getting closer and closer to finishing.

"Fuck Santana. I'm almost there." I'm thrusting as deep and fast as I possibly can as I feel my orgasm approaching.

"Fuck!" I moan loudly as I feel Quinn cum around me, causing me to follow.

"Oh god." She moans. I slow my thrusts to a stop and pull out of her before lying next to her. We both breathe heavily, trying to catch our breath.

"Damn." I say and Quinn nods. We both chuckle and she moves closer to me, putting her head on my shoulder.

"It's been way too long since we've done that."

"Maybe. Now I have to shower or I'm going to be late." Quinn says as she gets up and checks the time.

"I thought you said you had an hour?" She nods.

"I have a few errands to run first though."

"Oh. Okay, I guess I should call Ashley or whatever." She nods and goes into the bathroom. I text Ashley and go make myself breakfast. After I eat I go shower and say goodbye to Quinn. I walk Roscoe before putting him back in the house and leaving.

I think something is wrong. I have a gut feeling and I don't like it. Something isn't right with Ashley and I think it might have something to do with me. I don't know what it is but I hope it's nothing serious. I have guesses but I hope that our friendship is strong enough that she didn't lie to me. I walk into the restaurant and see Ashley sitting at a table. I don't think I see a baby bump but she is sitting. Please don't have a baby bump. She looks up from her menu as I walk towards the table and she gives me a little smile.

"Hey Ash." I say and sit next to her. Her smile widens more and she shifts her chair.

"Hey San. I missed you." She says.

"You sure?" I ask and she nods.

"I'm sure."

"So are you okay?" She asks and I nod. I pick up my menu and start to look at it.

"Everyone keeps asking me that. I'm home, alive and in one piece. I'm fine." Ashley nods.

"I see but I know that must have been hard. You were gone for 3 months." I nod again.

"It was. Being in a basement, held by a lunatic, but at least I had someone with me." She gasps slightly and her eyes widen.

"You weren't alone?"

"Nope. I had Aaron. This guy had been there for almost a year."

"Oh my god..." Ashley whispers and puts a hand over her mouth.

"That psycho did the same thing he did to me, to Aaron."

"That's horrible." I nod and take a sip of the water that's on the table.

"Yep. So how's Max been?"

"Awesome. He's missed you and Maya."

"Aw little man missed me? I thought he would have forgot me." Ashley looks at me curiously.

"Why would he forget you?"

"He's three. I wouldn't expect him to remember anything but his favorite TV show." She nods.

"Well he missed his Tana. You were the only one to play with him the way he liked."

"I have to see him later then. Maybe we could do something with him and Maya."

"Yeah. He'd like that." A waiter comes and takes our orders then leaves. Ashley looks around the restaurant and runs her finger over the rim of the glass.

"So what's up with you?" I ask and she looks at me.

"What are you talking about?" She asks and I roll my eyes and lean back in my seat.

"Why the hell are you so nervous and distant and just weird. You're not yourself right now and it's making me worry. What's up?" I fold my hands over the table and lean forward slightly. Ashley sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

"I have to tell you something to tell you." Oh shit.

"Yeah?"

"Okay...um...remember when I said I wasn't pregnant?"

"Fuck. Why did you lie to me?" I while shaking my head. I'm pissed but I don't want to just explode right now.

"I lied about going to the doctor that day. I didn't go but I told you I wasn't pregnant because I didn't want to mess up what you and Quinn have. You were finally happy and I didn't want to ruin that. I'm sorry." I sigh and clench my jaw.

"How far along are you?" I ask and she looks down at the table and shakes her head.

"I'm not...I'm not pregnant." She says softly and I stare at her.

"What?" She doesn't look up and wipes the corner of her eye.

"I...miscarried." The second she says that word I feel like someone knocked all the wind from my body. I can't...a miscarriage? A baby...my baby...Fuck! I put my head in my hands and sigh.

"Are you okay?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you." Her voice is shaky an I can tell she's on the verge of tears. I move my chair over to hers and hug her. The second we connect I hear her sob and as she cries into my shoulder I rub her back.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." She shakes her head in my shoulder and says

"It's not your fault. It's okay." I hold her tighter and wipe a few tears that escape my eyes.

The rest of lunch wasn't awkward per say but just...sad. I know I didn't know about the kid but I still fucking lost a kid. I'll never know that kid. It was really hard on Ashley because she's had a history of miscarriages, that's why she was surprised to be pregnant with Max and to have him make it to full term. She said she was afraid to find out she was pregnant because she knew this would happen. I feel so bad because no matter what, I did want that baby.

Brittany knows about it and that's why she didn't come see me when I got back home. She's still recovering from it emotionally and physically. I just wish things could have been different. Yeah having a baby with Ashley would have strained my relationship with Quinn but we could have made it through that. I head back Quinn's and look for some places to move. I also look at some engagement rings. I was serious about marrying Quinn. I don't see any reason not to and I want to. I want her to spend the rest of her life as Mrs. Lopez or I can be Mrs. Fabray. Either way she'll be my wife.

After I call a few places and finally finish, I lie down and watch a movie with Roscoe. I talk to Brittany and she said she'd bring Maya home. I order a pizza for dinner and wait for my family to get home. Maya beats Quinn so we play around until Q gets home and then we eat. After dinner Maya goes to watch TV and Quinn lies down. I sit next to her and pull her feet into my lap.

"Tired?" I ask and she nods. I start to rub her feet and she sighs.

"To much paperwork. My head almost exploded." I chuckle lightly and she groans.

"Not funny."

"Alright I'm sorry. Want me to run you a bath?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"The foot rub will do." I nod and keep massaging her feet.

"How was lunch?" She asks and I sigh.

"You remember Ashley said she wasn't pregnant?" Quinn sits up and looks at me with wide eyes.

"She's not pregnant. She was but she's not anymore." I say softly.

"She had an abortion?" I shake my head.

"Miscarriage." Quinn looks at me sadly and then hugs me.

"I'm sorry San." I hug her and then pull back.

"It's alright. I just...I'm just trying not to think about it to much." Quinn nods and takes my hand then squeezes it lightly.

"How is Ashley?" She asks and I shrug.

"She's taking it hard so I think I'll check on her a lot more often." I say and Quinn nods.

"You want to talk about it?" Quinn asks and I shake my head.

"Not much to talk about." She nods and lies back down.

"You're going to sleep?"

"Yeah." Quinn says with a yawn. I get up from the bed and kiss her forehead.

"Night beautiful."

"Night." Quinn says before I walk out of the room. I walk down the hall to Maya's room and peak in to see her still up watching TV. I go lie next to her on the bed and watch Spongebob with her.

"Is mama sleep?" She asks.

"Yep." She nods and keeps watching TV.

"Where's Roscoe?" I ask since he's always with her and I don't see him. She point to the floor but I don't see anything.

"Under the bed." I lean off the bed more and Roscoe is lying right there looking at the TV. I chuckle to myself and get back on the bed.

"You know I'm like really lucky to have such an awesome daughter like you." I say as I nudge Maya's shoulder and she looks at me with a smirk.

"I know you are." I chuckle and she nudges my shoulder back. We kept watching TV until she fell asleep and I fell asleep right after.

**A/N: So for all you who thought Ashley was pregnant, you were kind of right. Hope you liked the chapter though. See ya next time. **


	35. Chapter 34: Hurricane Quinn

**Santana's P.O.V**

"You're sure you're ready for this?" Brittany asks me. I asked her to come with me to pick out an engagement ring after Quinn and I went to see a few houses Quinn and I were thinking of moving in to. We've been in the store for about maybe 10 minutes and I don't really see anything I like.

"Yeah I'm sure Britt. There's no one else I'd want to be with." I say and Brittany nods.

"You see anything you like?" She asks and I shake my head. We leave and go get some pizza. Quinn and Rachel are out with the kids and Puck was supposed to meet us but Karen has been keeping him busy.

"How's Quinn been?" Brittany asks.

"Sane for the most part. How are you and the hobbit?" I ask and Britt rolls her eyes.

"Okay, how are you and Rachel?"

"Awesome." I chuckle a little and take a bite of my pizza.

"You guys have sex now?" Britt nods.

"It's really good too. She can do this thing with her -"

"B, I have to stop you right there. I'm eating and I would like to keep it down. I don't want to hear about what Berry is like in bed." Brittany pouts a little but nods.

"Fine. Did you and Quinn decided when you're going to move."

"Yep. We're going to wait until the end of the school year so Maya doesn't have to transfer or anything." Brittany nods and we continue talking.

I notice a man, a few tables from us, looking at me. What the fuck? I get a little nervous but something about the man is familiar. I don't know what it is though. He smiles at me and waves and I turn away. Why does he look so familiar? As Brittany and I start to walk out the door I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and it's this guy again.

"I'm not interested so stop being creepy." I say and he laughs. Even that sounds familiar. I notice he has a cane though. I don't know anyone with a cane.

"Not happy to see your old basement buddy?" He says. Oh. My. God!

"Aaron?" I say shocked and he smiles and nods. I hug him as tightly as possible and he hugs me just as tight.

"You look so different with a haircut." I say as I pull away. We've been home for about two months and this dude is seriously buff and he looks so nice without all that hair everywhere. I didn't even know he had dimples.

"I think that's a compliment." I nod.

"You look good. How'd you get so big so fast?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I went home and ate anything I could get my hands on and hit the gym. You look good too." He says and I hug him again. I'm so happy to see him. I quickly introduce him to Brittany then ask.

"How have you been? What's with the cane?" I ask and glances at it.

"I've been adjusting, not bad though. They had to break my leg and reset it again." I look down at his leg and notice the cast now too.

"Damn. Did that hurt?" I ask.

"Not as bad as the first time. Why don't you guys come to my table so we can catch up?" I nod and we follow Aaron back to where he was eating with his brother. We do some quick introductions then start talking again.

Aaron is doing great. He and his wife are still together. He said she had got really depressed when he disappeared. His brother and sister in law helped her as much as possible though. His son doesn't hate him and his daughter moved back home. He says he's going to move out of New York and head west. He was just as pissed as I was when he heard that bastard got away. He's making it his personal mission to find that guy and kill him.

We exchange numbers and promise to keep in touch then Britt and I leave. I'm really glad we ran into him. Britt and I go meet up with Quinn and Rachel at the movies. Maya runs straight to me the second she sees me and I pick her up and walk back to the little arcade area that I see Quinn coming out of. She comes and kisses my cheek and I take her hand as we walk back.

"How was your day?" She asks.

"Pretty good. I saw Aaron today."

"You did? How is he?" Quinn asks.

"Pretty good. He looks so different I didn't even know who he was."

"Wow." Quinn says with a shake of her head. I put Maya down and she goes over to Rachel, Brittany and the kids.

"Are you going to keep in touch?" Quinn asks and I nod.

"Yep. We have to do something together." I wrap my arm around Quinn as we walk over to Rachel and Britt. I quickly hug Rachel and kiss her forehead. I feel like I owe her. She was there for Quinn when I couldn't be and I'm really grateful for that.

"Someone's affectionate today." Rachel says with a laugh and I shrug. The kids finish their games and we all go watch the movie. There wasn't very many people there so we let the kids sit where they want. Rachel and Brittany sat behind them and Quinn and I sit in the back. About 10 minutes after the movie starts I get a text from Ashley. I'm glad to hear from her since we haven't talked in about a week.

Since I'm not really interested in this movie anyway, I text her back. We text through almost half of the movie and Quinn lifts her head from my shoulder and looks at me.

"What?" I whisper and she rolls her eyes.

"Can you stop texting?"

"This movie isn't that entertaining." I say and she scoffs and moves away from me. What the hell?

"I'll stop. Happy?" I say as I lean over to her and she keeps her eyes on the screen.

"Text all you want Santana." She folds her arms over her chest and doesn't say anything else to me the whole movie. I don't understand what I did but I leave it alone. After the movie we meet up with Puck and Karen and go out to eat. Q's been a little distant since the movies so I move as close as I possibly can to her and wrap my arm around her waist.

"You're still mad at me?" I ask and she shakes her head and rests it on my shoulder.

"No."

"Tired?" She shakes her head.

"What's wrong?" I ask and she sighs.

"Why do you love me?" Odd question.

"What?" She lifts her head and looks at me.

"You do love me don't you?" That came out more accusatory than anything else. Her eyes are squinted and I know the next thing I say has to be right or she'll be pissed.

"Of course I love you. You're the most smart and sexy women I've ever met."

"I'm not sexy. I'm fat. You don't love me. I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to be with a huge cow. I look like I swallowed a basketball!" Quinn's on her feet now and everyone is looking at us.

"Are you okay Quinn?" Rachel asks but Quinn ignores her and walks out. What in the hell?

After calming Quinn down, we all left the restaurant. I'm seriously hoping the hormones are making her act like this since she is almost 6 months pregnant, and she isn't going crazy. We go home and Maya fell asleep in the car so I carry her to her bedroom and change her into her pajamas as carefully as possible so I don't wake her up. When I finish I turn her light out and walk to Quinn's room. I was pleasantly surprised to find her naked and on her back.

"I'm horny." For once I really don't want to have sex. I'm kind of tired and I just want to sleep. How do I get out of this without setting off hurricane Quinn?

"Okay." I say as I strip to my bra and underwear. I crawl in between her legs and maneuver until I'm eye level with her dripping pussy. I tentatively lick over lips before I slide my tongue between her folds. I run my tongue around her clit but purposely never touching it. Quinn moans softly and slowly rocks her hips against me. I lightly run my tongue over her clit and slide my hand past her stomach to play with her breast.

"Oh...San." I lick circles around her clit and slide two fingers into her. She grips my hair as she moans loudly and bucks her hips.

"Fuck yes." I pump my fingers at fast pace, wanting to bring her to climax as soon as possible. I suck her clit into my mouth and roll my tongue over it. She wraps her legs tight around my neck, trying to pull me in more. I push my fingers deeper inside her and I feel her nails in my scalp.

"Oh fuck Santana I'm -" Her words stop with a high pitched moan and the arching of her back. I slowly stop my fingers as she rides out her orgasm. I slide my fingers out of her and collect the rest of her wetness before sitting back on my calves and looking down at her. Her eyes are half open and she has a lazy smile on her lips. Hurricane avoided. I suck the rest of her from my fingers and lie next to her.

"Feel better?" She nods.

"So much better. Thank you." I chuckle softly.

"My pleasure."

"Now it's my turn." Quinn says as she sits up. She reaches for my boxers but I stop her hand.

"Nope. That was just for you." I pull her closer and she lays her head on my shoulder while draping her leg over mine.

"But you're horny. I can tell." Quinn says with a yawn and I shake my head.

"It'll go away. Go to bed." Quinn gets more comfortable into my side and I slide the comforter over our bodies before she falls completely asleep. I fall asleep and it feels like I've slept all of five minutes when I feel Quinn shake my shoulder.

"Hm?" I groan and turn on my back. Quinn is wide awake watching TV at...4 in the fucking morning. I put my phone back down on the night stand and turn to her.

"What?"

"I want something." Fuck.

"What do you want?" I ask as I try not to fall back asleep. I feel her elbow me in the side and I open my eyes.

"What?" I groan.

"You're not listening to me." She whines.

" I am."

"Then what did I just say?" She asks and folds her arms over her chest.

"You just said, and I quote, then what did I just say." I close my eyes again and then feel a pillow connect with my face.

"What the fuck Q?!"

"Don't be a smart ass!" I sigh and sit up in the bed.

"Fine, whatever. What do you want?" I ask.

" I want some Oreos and pickles, the kind you put on a burger, not a big one and get some sour cream too and some strawberry ice cream." Get?

"I'm supposed to get up and go get that?" I ask and she nods.

"No." I say and lie back down. Bad move.

"You hate me don't you?" I can hear Quinn's voice shake like she's about to start crying but not because she's sad, because she's angry.

"No I don't hate you."

"You must hate me!" Whack. She hits me with a pillow.

"You get me fat and make me unattractive and you won't even get me any food! You hate me!" She hits me again and again and again. She actually gets on her knees and hovers above me to hit me with this pillow with all the strength she has.

"Quinn stop!" I say as I grab her arms and she snatches them away from me.

"Get out!" She says while she pushes me out the bed.

"You can sleep on the couch!" I get up and move away from the bed. I walk to the door and she throws another pillow at me as I stand there but I catch it.

"Q, will you just -" Couldn't finished my sentence because she flew across the room and slammed the door in my face.

Ugh! What the fuck?! This will be the last fucking kid we have! Fuck! I can hear her crying through the door but if I go back in there she might try to kill me. Damn it. I slowly turn the door knob and crack the door open. She doesn't change so I open it more. No change. I walk inside the room and she's still crying into the pillow. I decide to skip talking to her and find some clothes to put on.

"Where are you going?" She asks softly and looks up at me. She looks so...ugh why does she have to be so adorable? I sigh and sit next to her on the bed.

"I'm going to go get oreos, pickles and strawberry ice cream."

"Don't forget the sour cream." She says with a sniffle and I kiss her cheek.

"I won't." I get up and get the rest of my things on then head out. When I get back I'm not surprised that Quinn is asleep. It took me just about 2 and a half hours to get everything. Most stores didn't open until six so I waited. Then the first store was out of the pickles she wanted and so was the second one. She's so lucky I love her. I go lie back in the bed with Quinn and the next time I'm waken up, it's by Roscoe licking my face.

I pick him up and we walk out into the kitchen. Maya is at the table eating and Quinn is making coffee. I put Roscoe down and walk over to Maya and kiss her forehead.

"Morning." I say as I go and sit across from her.

"Morning mami." Quinn comes over to me and sits in my lap. She kisses me deeply, her tongue attacking mine and I have to pull back before I moan in front of Maya.

"Morning." I say and Quinn smiles and quickly pecks my lips.

"Morning. I love you." I put my hands on Quinn's hips and say

"I love you too." She gently caresses my neck and runs her thumbs along my jawline then she leans in to my ear and whispers.

"I'm _so_ hot for you right now." One of her hands moves from my neck down to my hand and she leads my hand up her thigh and into her shorts. Since she doesn't have on any underwear I can feel how wet she is and I have to bite back another moan.

"I want you to fuck me so hard later. Any position you want, but you want to know what I want before that?" I'm afraid to say yes. I'm already hard and I don't think I can handle more.

"What?" I say faintly as she sucks on my earlobe.

"I want your long..." She licks my ear.

"Thick..." A bite.

"Dick down my throat." She rolls her hips and then sits back and looks at me. She smirks and says

"You like that?" I nod and she gets off my lap. I instantly close my legs and she winks at me before going to the freezer. Maya isn't in here anymore and I'm really glad since I didn't plan on scarring my daughter today.

I've never seen Quinn do anything as gross as what she's doing now. She took the Oreos and put the pickles between them, then she put them in the strawberry ice cream and put sour cream and whipped cream on top of it. I saw her put some chocolate sauce on it too and I saw garlic but I'm hoping that is not in that ice cream. She made the fucking sundae from that episode of Spongebob where he thought he was ugly but his breath was just horrible. She fucking made that sundae! I won't comment because I don't want to set her off but that is just gross. I love that we're having another baby but hormones are a bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope you guys liked that. Since this story is coming to an end I don't plan on writing more than two or three more chapters then an epilogue. So I hope everyone enjoyed the story and thanks for reading.**


	36. Chapter 35: You will?

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I wake up this morning surprised that Santana isn't next to me. Normally she leaves for work after me. I wond- wait a second. Where the hell is Santana?! She didn't tell me she was going to work early this morning. I scramble out of the bed and grab my phone. I call her but get no answer. I know this can't be happening again. I go to check on Maya and she's still in bed asleep. Right before I get ready to call the police, my phone vibrates in my hand.

"**Yeah? N a meeting. Can't talk." ** I sigh in relief after reading that text message.

"_I could kill you. Next time you leave early, tell me" _I text her and she texts back a few minutes later.

"**Sorry." ** I shake my head and start to make breakfast for Maya.

I guess I'm still nervous from the whole kidnapping. I mean they still haven't caught that maniac. He could be ruining other peoples lives right now, at this very moment. I hope not though because I wouldn't wish that worry and heartache on my worse enemy. The police said he probably isn't in New York but I can't help but be cautious until I do know where he is. I'm disgusted with myself that I ever considered him a friend. I should have followed Roscoe and Maya's lead. Maybe if I had just gone home that day, instead of with Sam, this would have never happened. As much as I hate that it happened, I'm still just glad to have Santana back.

I go to get the bacon and find a note on it. All it says is you. You? What the hell does that mean? And why is it a note on the bacon? I take the sticky note from the bacon and start cooking. After I finish I wake Maya up and head to the bathroom to take a shower and notice another note on the mirror. This one says will. You will? I know San wrote it but I don't understand why. Is she playing some game with me? Should I look for more notes? Forget it. I don't have time for that.

Maya and I leave out and I drop her off at school then go to work. I sort of wish I could have just stayed home today. The baby is moving a little too much today. We still have no idea if it's a girl or a boy though. I want a girl because I already have a girl so I know what to do. I'm sure raising a boy will be totally different. Santana says it's a boy but that's just because that's what she wants and she something about a Mexican third eye. I shake my head at thought and try to get back to my paperwork but apparently this little one doesn't like that. I lean back in my chair and run my hand over my stomach. I think I'll call Santana. Her voice calms the baby but her touch excites it for some reason. As I put my phone up to my ear I see Brittany walk into my office. I put the phone down and look at her curiously.

"Britt. What are you doing here?" I ask but she just smiles at me and twirls the single rose she's holding in her hand. She moves by the right wall of my office and then I see Rachel walk in with a single rose in her hand too. She's wearing a black dress, opposite of Brittany's white one, and she goes to the left side of my office and stands by the wall.

"What the hell are you two doing?" The second I say that in walks Mercedes with a big smile on her face. She waves at me and moves by Britt. Do they have the same dress on? Next walks in Sam. When did they come to town? He's wearing a black suit and has a rose too. He goes and stands next to Rachel and then walks in Tina then Mike then Karen then Puck. After Puck, Kurt comes then it's Blaine. I am so confused right now. They're all in a line, facing each other, then they move away from the wall and to the middle of the room.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" I ask but no one responds. Rachel turns her head towards me and smiles and then I see Maya walk through the middle of them, in a white dress. She comes and hands me a rose and then grabs my hand, trying to pull me out of my chair.

"Maya why aren't you in school?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Get up mama." She says and I reluctantly stand. She pulls me into the middle of the people and then lets my hand go and squeezes herself in between Brittany and Mercedes. I look ahead of me and see Santana in a black dress with one hand behind her back and another rose in her hand. She walks toward me with a smile on her face and I laugh lightly as she comes towards me.

"What's funny?" She asks with her smile still in place as she stands in front of me.

"What is all this?" I ask. She hands me the rose then takes my hand.

"You know I love you right?" I nod.

"I know we don't talk about it but I'm really sorry I ever hurt you. I love you so much and we've been through so much together. We're having a baby and we already have a kid. You did an amazing job raising her by the way. That is one awesome little kid." Santana glances at Maya and winks then Maya giggles.

"I lost you once then you lost me but I can guarantee that won't happen again. I will always be here for you no matter what. Even when you don't want me to. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not and I will not let you go. Now that that's said, did you see my notes?" She asks and I laugh lightly.

"Yeah. What does you will mean?" I ask and she looks at me confused.

"You will? No. You got it backwards. It's will you."

"Will you?" I ask and she nods.

"Will I what?" I ask and she moves her other hand from behind her back. She opens a small box in her hand showing me a ring.

"Marry me?" I feel my eyes widen and then cloud over with tears.

"Are you...I can't...yes. Yes." I say as I nod and the tears fall down my cheeks. Santana wipes my tears with her thumb.

"Don't cry. I would have got down on one knee but I'm in a dress and I have on heels." She takes the ring out the box and slides it on my finger. I pull her into a kiss and I hear the room erupt in applause. She hugs me tight and we pull back from the kiss.

"San." I hear Brittany say and we both turn towards her.

"Quinn, is there a TV in here?" I shake my head and she says

"The guy is dead." What? 

"What are you talking about?" San says.

"The dude that kidnapped you. It's on the news. I just got a text from Ashley." What?

"What? How?" I ask.

"I don't know. We need to find a TV." I grab Santana's hand and lead her to the break room. I hear everybody following behind and I cut the TV on. I turn to the news and there it is. Breaking news. Kevin Harding killed in high speed chase with police. Wow.

"Today just got even better and I didn't think that was possible." I hear Santana say from behind me. She wraps her arms around my waist and rests her hands on my stomach. The baby kicks and Santana kisses my cheek.

"He's happy too." I shake my head and Maya comes to stand in front of me. I rest my hands on her shoulders and we listen to the rest of the story.

Apparently he was getting pulled over for speeding but he wouldn't stop. They did a check on him and saw that he was wanted for kidnapping and pursued him. It turned into a full blown chase in less than 20 minutes. He got out and tried to run but once they started to gain on him, he opened fire and that was it. He's dead. Puck cuts the TV off and Santana calls Aaron. Everyone hands me their roses and congratulates me and I talk to Sam and Mercedes. I eventually talk to everyone before Santana comes back over to me. Santana, Maya and I say goodbye and walk back to my office.

"Now why is she not in school?" I ask Santana and she shrugs.

"She missed like two hours. No big deal and she wanted to be apart of it and I wanted her to be here." She says as she sits on my desk. Brittany comes in and says

"I can take Maya if you guys want to celebrate." Santana nods.

"Yeah. We're definitely going to celebrate so good thinking." I shake my head at Santana and we say our goodbyes to Maya before she leaves with Brittany.

"Did you notice you have a bouquet of flowers?" Santana asks and I nod.

"That was Rachel's idea, and the clothes. I asked her to help because I know she'd be good at this romantic shit. It was romantic right?" I nod.

"Yeah and a surprise." Santana walks around my desk and sits in front of me.

"Can you leave? I want to celebrate."

"By doing what?" I ask as I place my hands on her thighs.

"Let's just say, if you weren't already pregnant, you'd be by the end of the night." I laugh and she leans down and kisses me.

"Sadly I don't think I can leave right now." I say and she groans.

"Why not?"

"All this paperwork has to be finished."

"You can't take it home? I'll take a break from fucking you senseless then you can finish and then we can finish." Santana rolls her eyes and sighs.

"That's what I get for being with a workaholic. You have a problem Q." Santana says seriously then we both laugh.

"How about I give you something?" I say and she raises an eyebrow.

"Something like what?" She asks. I slide my hand to the inside of her thighs and slowly inch her dress up. She lifts her hips slightly and I push her dress up more.

"In your office? Really?"

"Do you want it or not?" I ask as I palm her through her underwear. She nods and I pull them down to her calves. I take her in my hand and stroke her slowly.

"So how was your day?" I ask and she looks at me.

"What? You wanna talk now?" She asks and I nod.

"I won't be able to talk in a minute so I decided to ask now." She chuckles.

"Then can we at least talk about something sexual?" She asks and I shake my head.

"No. I want to hear about your day." I lick from the base of her shaft to the tip and she moans softly.

"Good...it was good." I nod and lick around her tip.

"What did you do?" I ask and she shrugs.

"If you stop talking, I'll stop." She groans but says

"I got up...put your notes in the house and finished planning this." I dip my tongue into her slit and she throws her head back.

"Keep talking." I say before I take the head into my mouth and stroke her as I suck.

"Uhh shit...I um...had to get everything together." I take more of her into my mouth and she moans.

"Fuck that feels good." I pull back and look at her.

"What? Why'd you stop?" She asks.

"You stopped talking."

"Fine, I'll keep talking. Keep going." I take her into my mouth again and stroke her faster as I suck harder and faster.

"Shit..I um...had to...um...I can't remember." She says with labored breaths. I chuckle around her and she moans from the vibration I guess. I drop my hand and take all of her into my mouth as I can and bob my head fast.

"Oh fuck." She lifts her hips and I bob my head faster. She tightly grips my hair and I take her completely down my throat before she cums.

"Fuck..." She moans softly as she comes down from her orgasm. I slowly pull back and fix her clothes.

"Enjoy that?" I ask and she nods.

"Yeah." She says as she still tries to catch her breath.

"Wait. Why did you swallow that? Do you know how gross that is?!" Santana says stands to adjust her underwear.

"Only you would think of that." I shake my head and Santana sits back down and puts her hand on my stomach.

"I am so sorry."

"For what?" I ask.

"Not you. The baby." That makes sense. Santana has been talking to the baby a lot more lately. She even started buying children's books and I was subject to hear her read them out loud. The only interesting one is the one she read in complete spanish.

"With all the stuff this baby makes me eat, I think she'll be okay."

"He."

"We're not going to have this argument again." Santana rolls her eyes and kisses my forehead.

Santana stayed with me the entire time I finish my paperwork. After we went out to dinner then back home. I think Santana was just in a hurry to get home though the night didn't go they way she expected. The baby must have gotten excited by something and wouldn't stop moving or kicking. We were both up all night from the baby until it finally fell asleep.

"I guess this night could have gone better." I feel Santana shrug from my spot between her legs. My back is pressed against her front and her hands are on my stomach.

"Maybe but I got engaged and that psycho fucker is dead. I'd say it's been a pretty good day." I nod and she rests her chin on my shoulder. We talk a little while longer before Santana falls asleep. Moments like this make me realize how much Santana and I are just meant to be together. With all we've been through, we're still together. Hopefully nothing else happens though. Even though I'm sure we could work through it, I would rather not rock the boat. I'm happy to have a child with Santana, be pregnant with her child and engaged to her. Things can only get better from here now right?


	37. Chapter 36: New Beginnings

**Santana's P.O.V**

After our engagement, everyone got together and threw us an engagement party/baby shower. It was awkward to say the least because some gifts were sexual and then others were for the baby. To make things even more awkward, my parents and Quinn's parents came. Yeah so it had it's fair share of awkward moments. I felt bad for Q though. I had a few drinks through out the night but she had to suffer through it completely sober. Another thing was that no one knew whether or not to get boy or girl things so everything was gender neutral. Quinn and I do know what we're having but we haven't told anyone. Not even Maya because she has a big mouth. She'll tell Rachel and then everyone will know. She's been begging to know though since she heard me talking to my mom on the phone, I told her we knew but I wasn't telling her. Then I got a phone call from my mom telling me Maya is grilling her about the baby. It's really funny that she wants to know so bad.

"Mami, come on! Tell me." Maya says as she grabs my arm. I knew this would happen when Quinn left us alone. I thought maybe watching TV would distract her but I was wrong.

"You'll find out in...what? A month?"

"I want to know now! Mom said I could help name it. How can I help if I don't know what it is?"

"Pick boy names and girl names." I say and she groans loudly and pretends to cry.

"Please! I wanna no!" I chuckle and she glares at me.

"It's not funny!" She huffs and folds her arms over her chest.

"How about this? Right before Quinn has it, I'll tell you."

"Why wait? Just tell me now. I won't say anything." I nod and move closer to her.

"You promise?" I ask and she nods rapidly. I lean in close to her ear and whisper.

"It's a girl...or a boy."

"Ugh!" She says frustrated and stands from the couch. I laugh as she storms out of the room and lay back on the couch.

"What did you do to her?" I hear Quinn say and I look to see her walking in the living room.

"Nothing. She wanted to know what the baby was so I told her."

"She's mad it's a -"

"Don't say it out loud. She might be able to hear you. I told her it's a girl or a boy." I interrupt. Quinn rolls her eyes.

"She'll find out soon enough." I nod and walk over to Quinn. I kiss her and then continue walking to the kitchen.

"Did you two finish unpacking?" Quinn asks and I nod.

"We finished awhile ago. I figured I'd put the crib together now since we're pretty settled in." I say as I look around for my keys. We finally moved in our new house about 2 days ago. This house is way better than Quinn or my old house. It's bigger so the kids will have space and it's still close to everyone we know. The neighborhood is nice and kid friendly with a park right around the corner. There are lots of kids that live around here and Maya has already started making new friends.

"What are you looking for?" Quinn asks as she sits down at the kitchen table.

"My keys. I know I left them in here." Quinn rolls her eyes and holds my keys out to me on one finger.

"I took your car remember." Oh yeah. I take the keys and kiss her cheek.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a screwdriver. I thought Berry's ex might have had some or something so I'm going over there to ask first." Quinn nods and I leave out the door. I cross the street and walk down two houses until I get to Rachel's. I figure she's home since her car is in the driveway. I knock on the door and I'm greeted with a huge smile from Rachel of course.

"Hi Santana."

"Sup hobbit." I say and ruffle her hair. She hates that so I have to do it.

"Stop that! I am not a child." She says as she fixes her hair.

"Child sized, anyway I came to ask if you had a screwdriver maybe? I'm putting up the baby's crib." Rachel nods and lets me inside the house.

"Is everything else ready for my god daughter? God son?" I roll my eyes at this poor attempt.

"That was weak Berry. The kid has everything they need I just need to put up the crib." Rachel smiles.

"They? As in more than one?" Ugh.

"No. Just give me the damn screwdriver." I roll my eyes and Rachel laughs. I get the screwdriver and go back to my own house when I see Puck turn into my driveway.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as he gets out the car.

"I need to talk to you about something." I don't respond and walk into my house. He follows and says hi to Quinn, Maya and Roscoe before we go to the baby's room. I close the door and grab the box that the crib is in.

"Talk." I say as I open the box and take out all the parts.

"I'm thinking about selling the bar." Puck says as he picks up the instructions from the floor. I empty the box and snatch the instructions from him then hand him the screwdriver.

"Why?" I ask and tell him what to do first. He rolls his eyes but gets to work.

"I have a kid. I figure I should do something more kid friendly or whatever."

"Do you know how many bar owners have kids? I don't think that's a good reason to give up your business." I hand Puck the bag of nails and he continues working.

"Yeah but I don't know. I've been thinking about going into construction."

"I can't tell you what to do with your life Puck. Just do what you think is good for you and your kid." Puck nods.

"I was thinking about marrying Karen too."

"Really?" I ask as Puck starts to work on another part of the crib.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it for awhile, like a year maybe."

"I didn't know you could think about anything more than a few seconds." Puck glares at me and I chuckle.

"Anyway, I think you should do it. She's a catch and she actually wants you and all that comes with that. If we weren't best friends and I didn't have Quinn...you wouldn't have Karen." Puck looks at me confused.

"What? Why wouldn't I?" He asks.

"Because she'd be pregnant with my third kid by now." Puck glares at me and punches my leg when I laugh.

"Okay sorry. How serious about this are you?" I ask.

"I bought a ring." I look at him in shock and nod my head.

"So what are you waiting for?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I don't know."

"Look you already have a kid. I don't see why you shouldn't get married." I say and Puck nods. Puck's daughter name is Christina Angela Puckerman. She's almost three months now. She is fucking adorable and probably the best thing Puck ever did.

"You're right. It's worth a shot right?" I nod and we keep talking as he puts the crib together.

Puck feels like Karen is too good for him. He thinks she can do better and deserves better and that's the real reason he hasn't proposed. I had to convince him that yeah, all that may be true, but she still loves him and wants to be with him. He says he'll do it but you never know with Puck. I eventually decided to help with the crib and we had Quinn read the instructions to us. After we finished, Puck left and I went to take a shower.

After my shower, I hear voices outside, at the back of the house so I go outside. Brittany is in the yard playing with the kids and Rachel and Quinn are sitting on the patio. I stand watching them for a little while as I think about how drastically my life has changed. Before it was just me. Just me with no one else, no other responsibilities but I was also...lonely. I had friends but no real family. Now I have a daughter, a fiancee and a kid on the way. Yeah I might have had a few speed bumps down the road but isn't that just apart of life? I mean getting kidnapped isn't something everyone experiences so I guess that's just apart of my life. If I could go back in time, I'd change a lot of shit but the choices and mistakes I've made, have gotten me here and I don't think that's a bad place to be.

Quinn and Rachel go in the house and I go sit on the steps of the patio. I watch as the kids go off to play with each other and Britt comes to sit next to me. She lays her head on my shoulder and I lie mine on top of hers.

"Tired?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"I got left out." We both chuckle and she lifts her head.

"Are you ready for motherhood?" Britt asks.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you're already a mom but you missed the baby stuff. Now you'll have to be up in the middle of the night, change diapers and listen to crying all the time. You think you're ready?" Britt asks. I know I have to do all that shit and it may be hard but Quinn had to do it before so she'll help right?

"I've been hearing crying all the time from Quinn anyway." Britt laughs.

"I'll be okay. I kinda helped you with Bella. It might take a little getting used to but how hard can it be?"

"Very. I'll be here if you need any help or anything." I smile and kiss her head.

"I know." Britt gets silent and we watch the kids. Quinn only has 3 weeks until the baby's due date but I say a month. I'm excited but terrified because of all those things Brittany pointed out. If it weren't for her having Bella, I wouldn't even know how to hold a baby. When Bella was a baby, I remember how tired Britt always was. I would take her for a few hours so Britt could sleep sometimes but Bella was a easy baby. She only cried when she was hungry or needed to be changed, she just wouldn't sleep through the night.

"Santana?" I hear from behind me. I turn my head towards Rachel and she says

"Quinn's water just broke."

"Isn't it too early for that?" I ask and Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Get her to a hospital." Right. I get up and go into the house. I guess the kid wants out now.

**A/N: Short, I know but as it gets closer to the end, not much will happen. So next chapter is the last chapter then the epilogue. Hope you enjoy this and I hope you enjoyed the story all together. See ya.**


	38. Chapter 37: The new addition

**Santana's P.O.V.**

Emilio Lorenzo Lopez. 8 pounds 3 ounces. One of the cutest fucking babies I've ever laid eyes on and looks just like his mother, the blonde one. Nose, eyes, lips, everything from Quinn but he has my hair and some of the deepest dimples ever. He came a little earlier than planned but he's fine. That birth...was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen in my life. I might not have sex with Quinn for quite some time because that was just...ew. I wouldn't pass up that experience for anything though. Cutting the umbilical cord and holding his tiny little body close to mine. He yelled like hell for a while before he finally calmed down but all babies do. The hardest thing I had to do was agree to his circumcision but he'll thank me in the long run.

Our first day home was a little hectic. Quinn was still sore and we didn't have a nurse to help very much. Emilio is a bit of a cry baby but he calms down pretty easily. Maya got over her disappointment of him being a boy and all she wanted to do was hold him. After he was born we let her help pick the name from a few choices and she picked Emilio. She said for a nickname she'd call him Emily but I put a stop to that and she said Manny instead. She's been helpful though, she'll get bottles and his pacifier and one night I woke up to check on him because he was crying and Maya was rubbing his stomach and singing to him, Sadly he didn't calm down but the attempt was priceless.

Now Manny is a month old and just as cute. He cries a little less but not much has changed. Quinn just gave Manny a bath and is trying to lay him down for his nap. He isn't complying though. He's just staring around the room and playing with his blanket. Quinn sighs and plays with one of the curls in his head.

"Why won't you go to sleep?" She says softly as she rubs his stomach. He looks at her and smiles and I can't help but smile too. I've been watching them from my side of the bed for about ten minutes and he is just fascinated with his blanket and it must taste amazing to him. Yesterday it was his hands. I pick him up from the bed and lay him on my chest. He pushes his head up from my chest and smiles at me before his head falls. Quinn and I chuckle and I rub his back.

"He's normally asleep by now." Quinn says and I nod.

"Yeah but he's been sleeping later at night so maybe that's why."

"Okay baby expert." Quinn says and I roll my eyes.

"I've read three baby books and anything I could find online. It would be a shame if I didn't learn something."

"Yes it would have." I grab Manny's hand and play with his fingers.

"I bet you never thought you'd have a little penis inside you." I joke and Quinn smirks.

"I had a little penis inside me before I got pregnant with him." Son of a...

"Must have been one of your exes."

"Nope. It was you." She chuckles and I glare at her.

"That's not what you said when you were gagging on it." She stops laughing and I smirk.

"That was dramatic effect. To make you feel big," Quinn laughs and lays back near the headboard then Maya comes in with Roscoe. She's the only kid I've seen that actually likes to read books. She's been reading all day and tried to read to Manny but he kept hitting the book with drool on his hands and it just didn't work out. She gets on the bed and lies in between Quinn and I. Roscoe lays close to me on my left. Manny lifts his head and makes a high pitched noise with a smile and then hums as he lays his head back down.

"What are you guys talking about?" Maya asks and I shake my head.

"Quinn is just lying to herself." Maya looks confused and Quinn looks at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Am I?" She asks and I nod.

"Definitely." Quinn laughs again and I kick her leg. She slaps my arm and Manny makes a loud cooing sound.

"Can I go to Aunt Rachel's?" Maya asks.

"The kids aren't there." Quinn says and Maya sighs.

"Can I go to James's house?" Maya asks.

"Sure." I say and she dashes out the room with Roscoe following. That's Maya's new bestfriend now or something who he lives right next door.

"I invited Aaron over tomorrow." Quinn says.

"Why?" I ask as I rub Manny's back. I think he's sleep and there might be a pool of drool in the middle of my shirt. Great.

"Because we haven't seen him in awhile."

"About 6 weeks to be exact. We haven't seen him since this little monster was born." Quinn nods and I maneuver to look down at Manny. He's sleep so I slowly get up and carry him to his crib. After I lay him down I look out the window at Maya and James next door and then go sit in the living room. Quinn comes and lies on the couch next to me with her head in my lap.

"You ever think about what would have happened if I hadn't run into Brittany?" Quinn asks. I never really thought about that.

"Well...I'm guessing I really would have missed out on a big chunk of Maya's life. I probably wouldn't have gotten kidnapped, we wouldn't have Emilio and I'd still be single."

"You'd be single?" She asks.

"Yep. I only ever saw myself with you so." I shrug and she nods.

"We sort of owe our life together, to Brittany." I nod and flip through the channels.

"Yeah we do." Quinn nods and says

"I love you."

"I love you too." I say before she kisses me.

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

Forgiveness is a powerful thing. I never really...I wish I hadn't held my grudge for so long. I've forgiven myself and Santana and I have moved past it and my life couldn't be better. My son is amazing. My kids are the best things to happen to me and my family is my happiness. Emilio actually looks like he came from me, which I'm happy about. Santana wanted to name him Pedro so that if he ever ran for class president, she could say vote for Pedro. I said no of course but I like Emilio. We had a hard time with the last name though because we haven't decided on our name change and Maya is already a Fabray.

We haven't started planning our wedding yet. Santana wants something big, like a huge wedding while I want something small and relatively private and we've been trying to find a way to please each other. We have set a date though and we want to be married by next year. Santana and I both said if things don't work out with the wedding arrangements, we'll just go get our marriage license.

Life is really good right now but for some reason I keep expecting something to happen. Something seems to always happen but I can't think of anything else bad that could happen. I hope that the worst is over and for now on it can be smooth sailing. I guess only time will tell but I'll still hope for the best.

**A/N: There you have it. The end of this journey so I hope you enjoyed the ride. Thanks for all the love and support and letting me entertain you. So until next time, bye guys. **


End file.
